Heirs of Ozai
by firelordyongle
Summary: Three years after Ozai's defeat, Zuko struggles to maintain his tenuous grip on the throne. So when Azula provides evidence that Ozai sired eight illegitimate children, Zuko is faced with a choice: eliminate the threats to his rule, or welcome them into the family. This completed fanfiction asks: What is family? What do we owe to each other? And is redemption possible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Firecrackers popped distantly in the streets below, their sharp flashes briefly illuminating curved red roofs, cobbled streets, and merchants' carts. With each bright burst, Zuko could see the outlines of tiny figures, which quickly disappeared once the firecrackers sizzled out. And just as quickly, another street was lit up. And another. Zuko leaned against the balcony, breathing in the new year's air, cool and laced with smoke. Just as the Fire Nation Capital should smell.

A louder _bang_ broke through the medley of pops, and Zuko saw a black column rise above a building in the distance. He listened, and quickly heard the horns of the Fire Brigade. Hopefully just an accident. But with his luck…

Zuko took one last look at the city, _his city_ , and turned to go back inside, shutting the balcony doors behind him. Enough break time.

With a few tired gestures, the candles around his desk ignited, and Zuko sunk into his armchair. He picked up the nearest scroll. _Water Reclamation Projects in the Southern Islands._ Fire Sages, no. Not at this hour. Zuko pushed it aside for tomorrow. Next—education reform. Vaguely aware that he was too tired for this, too, Zuko began to read a list of alterations to the Fire Nation historical curriculum. It had been drafted by a historian previously imprisoned for her "revisionist" telling of the Air Nomad genocide, but Zuko found her scholarship quite promising-

 _Click._ A creeping feeling shivered up the back of Zuko's neck, and he turned to see the balcony door swing shut. Zuko kicked aside his chair and ignited two fire daggers. "Show yourself!" he yelled. Except for the bubble of light around his desk, the room was pitch black.

"Always so dramatic," came a voice from behind his bedframe. Zuko almost laughed. Or vomited. Always hard to choose with her.

"Azula," he said, not lowering his fire daggers but stepping closer.

"Me," she agreed. A flower of blue flame illuminated her pale face as she leaned idly on the ornate carved bedpost, toying with her fire between sharpened fingernails.

"Happy Fire Sage Day," Zuko said stupidly.

"Yes, and to think I've missed the celebrations!" Azula smiled.

She looked too thin, Zuko thought. It had only been a week since she had caused chaos in his city, had kidnapped his sister Kiyi and the other children while working with his enemies in the New Ozai Society. He knew he should hate her for that. And he did. But also-

"Remember when we used to climb the roof and watch the fireworks?" he said.

Azula's eyebrows raised. "Feeling sentimental, are you?" She laughed. "Yes, I remember. I remember yelling out into the new air that I would be Firelord. And what did you yell?"

Zuko let his flames die out and crossed his arms. She didn't seem like she was going to try to kill him in this moment, at least. "As I recall, I didn't shout at all. I didn't want to break the silence."

"Weak." Azula circled the bedframe, coming closer to Zuko. He stood his ground. An awkward silence settled, punctuated only by _pops_ from the street.

"Why are you here?" Zuko finally asked.

"To help you."

"Fire Sages, if you say that one more-"

"I mean it, this time. Well, I always mean it. But this time, you'll want my help." Azula reached behind her waist. Zuko jumped back from the dagger or poisoned dart that was surely coming.

"Stop being so paranoid!" Azula smirked, pulling out a sheet of paper from her belt. "I told you, I accepted my fate. I will never be Firelord."

"You just want to make me a ruthless monster like Father," Zuko shot back. _Like you_ , he could have added. But he didn't.

"Funny you should mention our dear Father," Azula said. She proffered the paper. "He's what I've come to talk to you about."

Zuko took the folded paper, opened it. Inside he just found a list of dates, towns, and names.

"What is this supposed to be?" he asked.

Azula had returned to her original spot against the bedpost while Zuko scanned the characters, and was using her blue flame to scorch new patterns into the carvings. Zuko winced.

"While working with the New Ozai Society, I ran across an old manservant of Father's. Someone who used to make Father's problems…disappear. You really should get someone like that, Zuzu." Azula winked. Frankly, he probably should, Zuko thought despite himself. Damn her.

"In any case, this manservant had interesting stories to tell. Oh-so-shockingly, it seems that our father did not live a celibate life after our mother abandoned us."

"Sages, Azula, I don't want to know—"

"But you do. Because, Zuko," she stared at him intensely. And not necessarily aggressively. Almost earnest. "We have more siblings. Of the _royal line._ "

Zuko swallowed. He wasn't stupid. Any child of Ozai's was a potential heir to the throne. And so a threat to his own tenuous hold on it. A royal bastard, under the control of one of the old families, could be the thing to finally end Zuko's fragile reign.

"How many?" Zuko asked, glancing back down at the paper.

"Eight," said Azula.

Zuko breathed deeply. "Ages?"

"The oldest is 19. Youngest is only three."

Azula approached him again, hair seeming to eerily float in her blue light. Not for the first time, Zuko wondered if she really was some sort of spirit sent to haunt him.

"You know what you have to do, Zuko," she said, her eyes clear and focused. "For your own sake.

"You have to kill our siblings."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As a child, Zuko had always hated the ring of fire surrounding the Firelord's throne; the oppressive heat physically forcing him to keep his distance, the bright flames making him avert his eyes. And not only that- the throne room itself was inexorably connected to feelings of Zuko's shame and failure. When the raised dais had belonged to Azulon, Zuko had been brought before his grandfather to contrast his bending incompetence with Azula's brilliance. He still remembered the hot sting of pain and humiliation as he fell in front of Azulon, the cool hands of his mother assuring him it was all right… And of course, the throne room was where Zuko had challenged an old general at a war meeting, which had led to his branding and banishment.

In short, Zuko would have been more than happy to demolish this entire wing of the palace.

But, Zuko grudgingly admitted to himself as he swept into the room, the throne was perfect for the dramatic. As the Fire Nation court filed into the giant hall, Zuko casually threw a fistful of fire into the oil channels at either side of the dais. Flames erupted on either side of him. He saw a courtier start, and winced inwardly. He didn't want to rule by fear. But if fear was what it took to stop any further rebellions…

"Bring in the prisoners," Zuko said quietly. The court caller bellowed his order, and the doors at the far end of the hall opened. Zuko focused on maintaining an impassive expression as the Imperial Guard dragged three men towards his wall of fire. While he watched them, he reached into the pocket of his robes, just to make sure the list Azula had given him was still there. When he found it, he withdrew his hand sharply, as if it had burned him.

"These men stand accused of kidnapping Fire Nation children, attempting to assassinate Firelord Zuko, and plotting to restore the disgraced usurper Lord Ozai to the throne!" announced the herald. Zuko refocused on the prisoners as the guards pushed one man in front of the others: Ukano.

Mai's father.

Ukano had seen better days. His black hair, formerly coiffed into a topknot, was matted and dirty, his robes torn. Yet as he was forced to kneel before the throne, he lifted his head defiantly. One of the men behind him spat on the ground. Zuko felt a flare of anger, tried to push it down…no. A hint of anger would play well. He rose, splitting the curtain of fire and walking down from his throne to Ukano.

"Do you admit your guilt?" asked Zuko, pacing slowly around the three prisoners.

"I admit it," snarled Ukano. "I admit that you are a weak traitor undeserving of the title—"

"Enough," Zuko said sharply. He faced Ukano directly, switching to a low voice. "If I were my father, I would have you burnt alive for your treason. If I were Azula, I'd do it myself." Zuko breathed. "But you are the father of the woman I love. So I'm not going to kill you." He raised his voice.

"Ukano of the Dragon Isles, you and co-conspirators are found guilty on all charges. As punishment, you are stripped of your lands and your titles. Your children are stripped of their lands and their titles. And you are sentenced to a lifetime of hard labour in the former Fire Nation colonies."

"You bastard!" Ukano yelled. "You coward—you-you would do this to my daughter, when you've been f-"

An Imperial Guard slapped Ukano in the face. "Stop it!" Zuko yelled. "Don't touch him." He tried to collect himself again. In this moment, he needed the eerie calm of Azula.

"I'm glad you mentioned the Lady Mai." Zuko smiled. "She and I are pleased to announce our engagement." A gasp went around the room.

"So really, it is time for celebration!" Zuko gestured to the guards, and they began to drag Ukano and the others back out of the all. "Think of our wedding on your way to the colonies."

"You evil, conniving—what about my son? Our family has ruled the Dragon Isles for generations!" Ukano screamed as he was involuntarily pulled away. Zuko ignored him.

"Farewell, Ukano!" he said. "Or should I call you Father?" Zuko allowed a smile to play across his face.

As the doors slammed shut, Zuko turned to the court. "The lands and titles of former Lord Ukano will be given to those who are willing to stand with me as we form a new Fire Nation. No more betrayal. In this time of great change, we all must stand together." Zuko suddenly felt a very tired. He had been on stage too long. He opened his mouth again, found he had nothing to say, and closed it. Without another word, he left the room, leaving the fires burning and pushing back the curtain behind the dais that led to his private chambers. All he wanted was to be alone, or find Mai. He turned a corner, and nearly tripped over some idiot crouching on the ground. Instinctively, he lit two fire daggers.

"Hey!" cried a familiar voice. The figure scrambled to his feet, straightening his ponytail, which had been knocked sideways when Zuko nearly stepped on him.

"Sokka!" Zuko smiled. He extinguished his daggers and, without thinking about it, pulled Sokka into a full-body hug.

"Hey, buddy," laughed Sokka. "If I thought you'd be so happy to see me I would have waltzed right into the throne room!"

"And instead you—"

"I've been eavesdropping," said Sokka shamelessly. He pointed to a grate on the floor where he'd been crouching. "Very impressive, Zuko. Pretty scary. But you lost me at 'or should I call you Father'." Sokka shook his head in disbelief.

Zuko winced.

"You know, Aang always said you had serious daddy issues, and this pretty much confirms it. That was a pretty wack thing to say, Zuko."

Zuko rubbed his temples weakly. Sokka was probably right. He had gotten too carried away.

"Well, hopefully the whole court doesn't think I'm a complete lunatic," he sighed.

"Ah, well, wouldn't be out of character for your family anyway," said Sokka cheerfully. Zuko glared at him, but Sokka just widened his eyes innocently.

Zuko's thoughts unwillingly jumped to Azula. And then to their other siblings. He touched the parchment in his pocket again without thinking about it.

"What you got there?" asked Sokka.

"I—nothing. Firelord…stuff," Zuko replied lamely. He didn't want to tell Sokka right now. Especially if he had to…but no. That was unthinkable. _I am not Azula_ , he thought firmly.

"Let's set you up with a room," he told Sokka, leading him down the hall. "How did you even get back here?"

"Super-secret spy stuff," quipped Sokka. "It's not the first time I've snuck into this palace!"

"You might not want to mention that around here," laughed Zuko. "But seriously, my security should be better than this."

"I slept with a guard," said Sokka lightly as they entered the Firelord's personal wing of the palace.

"You WHAT—oh." Zuko shook his head. "Suki let you in."

"Yeah," said Sokka dreamily.

"So is that why you're here?"

"Partly," Sokka explained. "And also because Aang and Katara have been even more disgusting together than usual. If I have to hear Katara call Aang 'sweetie' one more time I swear I will kill them both."

"Wouldn't work, you'd just have to deal with Aang's next reincarnation in a few years," said Zuko.

"Fair point. Anyway, after I left them to themselves I spent some time in the Southern Water Tribe with my dad, but…" Sokka paused. "There doesn't seem to be much of a place for me there. At least for now. And my dad's got this new girlfriend, and…I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess I'm trying to figure out what I want to do."

"Well, I'm glad you came," said Zuko emphatically. "Stay as long as you want. I could use a friend in the palace." Sokka nodded, smiling slightly.

They had walked from the chamber behind the throne room through the Firelord's private passageways, into the wing of the palace reserved for the Firelord and his family. There were chambers for concubines, children, nephews and nieces, but since the royal family had torn itself apart, most of the rooms were empty. Zuko's chambers were the only ones actually in use. As their footsteps echoed in the spacious halls, Zuko remembered his early childhood, when Iroh and Lu-ten had lived here, as well as Zuko's parents and sister…

"You can stay here for now," Zuko said abruptly, stopping and pushing open an elaborately painted red door. "This used to be Iroh's room, but I'm positive he won't mind you staying."

"Yes! I'm staying in the room of the least evil of your relatives!" Sokka pumped his fist.

Zuko laughed. "I'd stay longer, but I have to go talk to Mai."

"Oh yeah," said Sokka. "I kinda forgot you just disinherited her, sent her father to the labor camps, and also announced your marriage. Big day."

Zuko merely grimaced, and turned to leave.

"Hey. Zuko." Sokka grabbed his shoulder. "Thanks for letting me stay here." His normally cheerful face was serious, and he squeezed Zuko's shoulder.

"Anytime, Sokka," said Zuko, a bit surprised by Sokka's earnestness. He wondered if there was something more going on with Sokka than he was letting on.

"Anyway, it's not as if there was anyone else living here. Before you arrived, I was totally alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mai carefully selected one of her shruiken throwing knives, picked up her handheld whetstone, and drew the blade across the stone with a rasp. The knife did not really need to be sharpened. Honestly, she was probably doing more harm than good by re-sharpening all of her blades for the third time this week. But it was something to do.

 _Rasp._ No murderous fathers. _Rasp._ No crying baby brothers, asking where daddy is. _Rasp._ No unfeeling mothers all too eager to plan her wedding. If Mai could renounce her relation to all of them, she would.

No. That wasn't quite true. Mai thought of how Tom-Tom held his pudgy little arms up to be held, how he had been so brave when captured by his own father, and how he tugged on her hair when he asked for a treat. Yes. She couldn't quite hate Tom-Tom.

Someone knocked sharply on the door. Only one other person could receive permission to enter the Firelord's private chambers, and Mai smiled slightly as she realized Zuko was knocking on his own bedroom door. She got up from the bed, leaving her knives on the covers, and opened the intricately carved wooden door.

Zuko looked tired. But then, he always did. However, Mai noticed, he didn't look quite as upset as she had expected. Considering he had just banished her father.

"How did it go?" she asked, standing aside to let him in.

"It's done," sighed Zuko. He shut the door, looked at her warily, unsure of how she would receive him. Even though they had worked this out together, he was still nervous that she would be angry. After all, even his own megalomaniacal father had gotten a lighter sentence. His nervousness was both endearing and achingly sad.

Mai wasn't good with words, so she stepped closer, one arm wrapping around Zuko's neck and pulling him down to meet her lips. She closed her eyes, pressing herself into him, hoping that what she was feeling would be conveyed. Zuko relaxed into her kiss, parting his lips and raising one hand to cup her cheek.

Mai pulled away first. "It's over," she said. "You did what you had to do." Zuko rubbed his thumb against her cheek and nodded, but didn't move.

"Before the audience, I sent the order that your mother and Tom-Tom will keep your house in the capital," he said.

"I'm glad," Mai said. She was surprised to find that this feeling was genuine.

"And preparations for our wedding will begin tomorrow. Probably." Zuko smiled. "It will be nice to have something to celebrate."

"Yes, the people love a royal wedding," said Mai shrewdly. "Even if it is to a disinherited former noblewoman whose reputation—" she poked Zuko in the chest. "Has been besmirched." He blushed, but pulled her closer.

"Has someone stolen your virtue?" he grinned. "Are you completely ruined?"

"Yes, I have lost my honor!" said Mai dramatically. "My virtue, my titles, all gone!"

Zuko laughed, suddenly more lighthearted than Mai had seen him in weeks. "Well then, maybe we shouldn't marry."

"Yes, we really should—" Zuko cut her off, moving his hand from her face to her hair as he kissed her, harder than before. He kissed down her jaw to her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe. "Tell me again you don't want to marry me," he whispered.

A servant rapped on the door. "Go away!" yelled Zuko, not moving.

"Who is it?" asked Mai.

"Um…it's Kanako, my Lord. My Lady," stammered the unfortunate servant through the door. "It's the maps of the Fire Nation the Firelord asked for. He said—you said—to bring them as soon as possible!"

"What is this about?" asked Mai. Zuko straightened, looking frustrated.

"Can we discuss this later?"

"No."

Zuko rolled his eyes, although he really shouldn't have expected anything else from Mai.

"Come in, Kanako!" he said, somewhat bitterly. She entered timidly, holding a stack of scrolls. As if nervous that she would be set ablaze at any moment, she dumped the scrolls on Zuko's desk, then bowed deeply.

"I am. So sorry. My Lord. I—"

Zuko looked awkward. "No, I'm sorry Kanako. I shouldn't have yelled. You did well to bring these to me so soon."

Kanako made a jerking bow to Mai, her hands clasped in front of her, before scampering out the door.

"So, why do you need detailed maps of the Fire Nation?" Mai said, unfurling one of the hand-painted charts.

"So persistent," Zuko sighed. "We should probably sit down." Mai glanced over and frowned. Her boyfriend—no, fiancé—had a characteristically guilty expression, tinged with a bit of his usual defensiveness. She sighed, and sat at one of the chairs behind Zuko's desk.

"So…remember Azula?" Zuko started lamely. Mai merely raised an eyebrow. It had been less than a week since she had _fought_ Azula in the catacombs beneath the Fire Nation palace. But Zuko had never been particularly good at speaking directly. "Anyway, Azula came to visit me last night," Zuko said. Cutting off Mai's groan, he quickly continued "And she didn't want to fight. Actually, you know how last week she said she only wanted to make me the best Firelord I can?"

"She said she wanted you to be a _brutal_ Firelord," Mai said sharply. "Not a good one."

"Right, right," said Zuko distractedly. "And kidnapping Tom-Tom and Kiyi and all the other children was obviously insane, but I think she may actually be trying to help me now. She gave me this." He pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment and handed it to Mai.

"This is a list of Ozai's bastard children. My half-siblings." Mai skimmed the list nonchalantly, but her heart was sinking. Her own father had attempted to overthrow Zuko by reinstating Ozai…or had he known about any of these other heirs? Although illegitimate, it was not unprecedented for a bastard son or daughter to become Firelord.

"Azula wants me to kill them," Zuko said. Mai looked up, horrified. He couldn't possibly be suggesting…

"Obviously, I'm not going to do that!" he said hurriedly, sitting down next to her. "But at the same time…I can't just ignore them."

"Why not?" asked Mai flatly. "Your siblings—assuming this list isn't some elaborate scheme Azula's conjured—have been fine on their own until now."

"But we don't know that!" said Zuko, looking pained. He swallowed. "Mai, Ozai…didn't treat my mother well. He abused her, and she was his wife!" He gestured to the list. "All these children are probably the offspring of some poor palace maid who Ozai used and then discarded. Their mothers may have had nothing! And I can't just sit here in luxury, in my empty palace, when some of my own blood may be starving. I ordered the maps brought in so I can locate all the small towns from the list. I'm going to find my siblings."

Mai didn't know how to react. This was just such classic Zuko. Of course he wanted to go on a rescue mission to save his siblings. Of course he wanted to re-create a family for himself. But his soft heart was going to get him killed.

"Zuko," she said gently. "I get that you want to protect them. But what if the best way to do that is to just let them be?"

"What?" he raised his voice.

"Hear me out," Mai continued. "If anyone knows about your siblings, they could be used as pawns to overthrow you, right? And the very act of you visiting them could alert the New Ozai Society or other organizations like it to your siblings' existence! The best thing to do is pretend you never saw this list."

"You're assuming that the New Ozai Society doesn't already know about them," Zuko pointed out. "If any of Ozai's children are working to overthrow me already, I need to know." He stood up from the chair, agitated.

"I'm not an idiot Mai. I know the danger they pose. So I'll check on them, make sure they're safe, make sure they and their mothers are provided for." He set his jaw. "And make sure none of them are going to stand against me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sokka strolled down a high-ceilinged corridor of the Fire Nation palace, idly admiring the dragons intertwined on the red columns on either side of the passageway. To his left hung gigantic tapestries of former Firelords, their penetrating golden eyes seeming to follow Sokka as he walked. Sokka wondered if Zuko had a tapestry up yet, or if it took more time to make one.

With Zuko off making a speech at some school, and Suki guarding him, Sokka had a lot more free time than he had anticipated. Although, to be fair, he hadn't planned much when he hopped on a ship to the Fire Nation capital. When leaving the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka had had vague visions of him, Zuko, Suki, and maybe the grumpy girl drinking some famous Fire Nation ale and reminiscing about their days on the run. He realized now he had been naïve.

Zuko was Firelord now, not an outlaw prince. And Suki wasn't just his girlfriend, she was the head of the Firelord's personal bodyguard. Just like Aang and Katara, who were making peace in the former Fire Nation colonies, Zuko and Suki had found their niches in this new world. Even Toph had her metalbending school; it was only Sokka who had nothing to do and nowhere to be.

So, Sokka had decided to explore the Fire Nation palace. Maybe he would stumble across some conspiracy. Or ancient relics. Or something that would inspire him and give him something to do. He hated how self-pitying he was—surely, in the wide world, with everything changing so quickly, there must be some way he could make an impact! He just hadn't thought of it yet.

Suddenly, Sokka saw a portrait he recognized. Ozai. He turned to examine the tapestry, which seemed to be edged in thread of pure gold. Sokka had only seen Ozai once, after Aang had defeated him in combat, and the Ozai on the wall was far more haughty and confident than how Sokka remembered him. Ozai's long black hair was half swept up in a bun, the Firelord's crown resting arrogantly his head. With a start, Sokka realized Zuko had started wearing his hair like that, too. Zuko lacked the beard, but still…it was an eerie resemblance. Ozai's yellow eyes were narrowed, mouth tilted slightly upward, full of the confidence of a conqueror who could never be defeated. In one hand, Ozai grasped a globe, the Earth Kingdom barely visible beneath his clutching fingers. In the other, he held a sceptre topped with a phoenix. Sokka smirked as he thought of the short reign of the Phoenix King.

Sokka glanced to the right, but the wall was blank. There was no portrait of Zuko, leaving Ozai to reign over the hall. It seemed like a bad omen.

"Hey, Water Tribe boy," a voice called. Sokka looked behind him, and saw the gloomy girl leaning against one of the red pillars. She looked bored, as usual, and was dressed in her characteristic mix of black and maroon.

"Hey, Mai," said Sokka, warily making his way towards her. "Congrats on your engagement." He wondered if he should say something about her father, but what could he possibly say?

"Yeah," Mai drawled. "Huzzah for the iron shackles of matrimony." She curled her lip, but something in her eye betrayed that she wasn't quite as blasé as she pretended. "I've been looking for you, Water Tribe. We need to talk." She set off down the hall, and Sokka followed her, bemused and hoping that this wasn't an elaborate ambush. But surely she wouldn't murder him right here in the palace.

Mai passed the empty spot where Zuko's tapestry should have been, went beyond Ozai and Azulon, and stopped in front of Firelord Sozin's portrait. She ducked behind the cloth, and by the time Sokka pulled the tapestry aside, Mai had already opened a small door hidden in the wall. "Azula showed me this," she said, her face perfectly expressionless.

"I love a secret tunnel!" said Sokka, trying to be cheerful. Mai rolled her eyes, and the two of them set off through the passage.

"So, why do you need to talk to me?" asked Sokka, his curiosity finally getting the better of them.

"Zuko's in trouble," Mai said shortly. "And he's not going to listen to me, just plough forward without planning like he always does."

"That's not quite fair," Sokka said. "Zuko sometimes plans things!"

"Like when?"

Sokka thought hard. "Well, he once hired a very effective assassin to kill Aang."

"Fabulous. And yet, the Avatar is still alive," Mai said darkly. Sokka wondered for the first time if she really believed that the war should be over, or if she was just going along with it because of Zuko.

Mai finally stopped at a door and led Sokka into a small antechamber. "Zuko's rooms are right behind this wall," she said, tapping on the plaster. "He'll be returning in about half an hour."

"Cool. Can't wait. Um…what does that have to do with you needing to talk to me?" said Sokka, even more confused than ever.

Mai crossed her arms. "Two nights ago, Zuko received a visit from Azula." She quickly explained to Sokka about Ozai's other children, and how Zuko planned to seek them out. "And I don't think I can stop him," she finished. "But at least we can try to persuade him to do this intelligently. As in, not to go himself. He's planning to ask for your help tonight, but I wanted to get to you first."

"Wow," said Sokka. "Why does Zuko even trust Azula's word? She's tried to kill him…" He tried to count mentally, but lost track after five. "More times than I can count!"

"Zuko's always had a certain blind spot when it comes to Azula," sighed Mai. "I find their drama endlessly dull, of course."

Sokka shifted awkwardly. "Well, I am known for my planning," he finally said. "I'm sure we can work out path forward where no one dies. Not Zuko, and not the kids."

Mai's expression suggested she doubted this bloodless scenario. The two sat in a sullen silence for a while, before they heard a door slam on the other side of the wall.

"That'll be him," Mai said, jumping up almost eagerly from where she'd been slouched against the plaster. She opened a door on the opposite side of the antechamber, and Sokka followed, feeling somewhat intrusive.

"—and it's important that they acknowledge the atrocities the Fire Nation committed during the war!" Suki was standing in the middle of a large library, crossing her arms over her green armor as she talked to Zuko.

"I'm not arguing with you," Zuko said. "But it'll take time for them to fully—" he stopped as he saw Mai and Sokka step out from the hidden door. "Mai! Sokka!" he said warmly. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Sokka!" smiled Suki. She winked at him, her white Kyoshi Warrior makeup as beautiful and fearsome as ever. "I see you've discovered some of the secret passages."

"Yeah, Mai took me on a field trip," he replied. "Super fun. We bonded a lot."

Zuko laughed disbelievingly, and put his arm around Mai. She sighed dramatically, but didn't pull away.

"I'm actually glad the three of you are here," Zuko said. "I need your help."

"I already told Sokka everything," said Mai. "Thought it would save time." Zuko looked surprised, but let it pass.

"Okay, then everyone's caught up," Suki said briskly. "I found out this morning. And for the record, I think trusting Azula is a terrible plan."

"Everyone keeps saying that," muttered Zuko. The three others glared at him until he cleared his throat and added "For good reason!" To cover his slip, Zuko walked to the wall of his library and pulled out maps of the Fire Nation, bringing them back and spreading them out on the small table in the middle of the room.

"So, there are eight children, right?" said Zuko. "And, based on the list Azula gave me, seven of them live outside the capital." He pointed to several towns scattered across the three main islands.

"There is no way you can leave the capital again," said Mai bluntly. "Last time you went on a wild goose chase looking for your mother you nearly lost control of this city. And if you lose the city, you lose the country." Zuko scowled, but didn't correct her.

"That's why I need your help," he said instead. Zuko turned to look at Sokka. "I know this isn't what you imagined when you came here, but there are so few people I can trust. Can you help me find my siblings? I need to know if they are in danger." His face darkened. "Or if they are the danger."

Sokka smiled. "Espionage, working undercover, and preventing a rebellion? There's nothing I'd like to do more." He'd never expected to be working for a Firelord, but for the first time in months, there was something to do.

"Can I raise an obvious suggestion?" asked Suki. "If we need help, why don't we just call up Aang and Katara?"

"No!" said Mai and Zuko simultaneously. "We need this to be clandestine," said Mai. "The Avatar showing up on a flying bison is the exact opposite of what we need."

"And I can't go running to Aang every time I have a problem," Zuko said wearily. "If I'm ever going to be seen as anything other than a foreign-backed usurper, I need to handle this myself." Sokka thought about pointing out that half the group there wasn't Fire Nation, but decided it was unhelpful.

"So I guess we are Team Firelord!" said Sokka. Mai stared at him blankly. "Like Team Avatar, except…you know…for the Firelord," Sokka explained awkwardly.

Zuko stifled a smile. "I hope you aren't going to try and reinstate the Team Avatar hug," he warned. "My fiancee carries knives at all times." Mai smirked.

"If Zuko isn't leaving the capital to search for his siblings, I shouldn't either," said Suki. "People are used to seeing me guard him; I don't want to raise suspicions."

"True," nodded Sokka. "And I doubt many people even know I'm here. I'll go find the kids in the villages."

"Mai," said Zuko. "I know you don't like this plan. What do you want to do?"

Mai studied the map intently before looking at her fiancé. "I still think we should let them be. Honestly, the risk is too high, and if the rest of your siblings are like Azula, I'd like to be as far away from them as possible." Her gaze softened. "But I've spent more time in the Fire Nation heartland than any of you. Certainly more than Water Tribe here. I'll go with him."

"Thank you," said Zuko. He visibly relaxed, and turned to face Sokka and Suki. "Thank you all for doing this for me." Sokka noticed for the first time how truly tired Zuko looked.

"Don't worry, Zuko," Sokka smiled, gathering up a few of the maps. "Mai and I will make sure your siblings are all okay." He winked at Zuko. "And I'll make sure Mai doesn't run away before the wedding."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"In the early days of Firelord Sozin's reign, the Fire Nation was disconnected, a loose conglomeration of fiefdoms much like the Earth Kingdom. But Sozin, an ambitious man, was determined to unite the Fire Nation under strong central leadership. So, for his first decade as Firelord, he built railroads. New factories had to be built to produce the thousands and thousands of tons of steel to lay the tracks, and their smoke billowed over the islands, making it seem that the ancient volcanoes which formed the Fire Nation had erupted once again. The trains were far faster than the Earthbender-powered trams of Ba Sing Se, though they ate coal at a dizzying rate. New mines were dug, and tracks were laid, and after ten years the entire Fire Nation was connected by rail. Unfortunately, this impressive accomplishment was overshadowed when Sozin began to shift the massive machine of Fire Nation productivity towards instruments of war. Instead of building train engines, factories spat out tanks and warships. This was the beginning of Sozin's quest to conquer the world." Sokka stopped reading aloud and looked at Mai, who yawned as she leaned against the window of their train compartment.

"This is pretty good!" said Sokka, waving the scroll from which he had been reading. "Not super biased towards the Fire Nation."

"I don't know why Zuko asked you to read the new version of our history textbooks," said Mai condescendingly. "You're Water Tribe. You probably barely know who Sozin is."

"First, that's not true," said Sokka. "Everyone knows who Sozin is. His soldiers destroyed my village." Mai looked mildly apologetic, but Sokka ploughed on. "And second, I'm the perfect person to read the new textbook! If I notice something that's too—I don't know—'glory to the motherland', I can make a note of it! Maybe I should be a historian…" he mused.

Mai let out a sharp bark that Sokka interpreted as a laugh. "Put that nonsense away," she ordered. "We need a plan of action before we get to Laohu."

After Team Firelord had decided to send Mai and Sokka to the countryside, they had outlined an itinerary, visiting villages farthest from the capital first and then making their way back. In his pack, Sokka had a ridiculous amount of gold, both for bribery and child support. He also had a variety of authentic Fire Nation outfits. Last time Sokka had been in the Fire Nation, he had had to steal clothes off a clothesline; this time, he had been allowed to spend hours in Zuko's vast closet, picking out attire to help him blend in. Luckily, Zuko had an entire section of "commoner" clothing, for when Zuko tried to go incognito. That had made Sokka laugh, since Zuko's distinctive scar was bound to render any attempts to go unrecognized completely futile.

"Right," he said. "Let's plan. But I thought the plan was to show up at Laohu, hang around a school or something, and wait for someone to call the name 'Miya.'" The first child on their list was a girl, aged seven.

"I feel that two strangers lurking around playing children will draw unwanted attention," said Mai dryly. Sokka snorted, then his eyes brightened.

"Mai, I have a perfect plan!" he yelled.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Mai graciously. "The Royal Academy of Acrobatics places the highest value on finding young talent throughout the Fire Nation."

"Oh, we are delighted to have someone from the capital here!" fluttered the old schoolmistress. "I hope you are pleased by our children. The mountain air makes them quite hardy!"

"We'll see," said Sokka, stroking his false beard. "The Royal Academy has high standards." The three of them walked down an open-air corridor to a central courtyard, where around thirty children stood at attention. The school was shabby and a bit small, but Sokka couldn't really criticize. When he was a child, the Southern Water Tribe didn't even have a school.

"Can you have them perform some cartwheels?" asked Mai. The children glanced at each other, confused.

"Do as the Lady Azalea says!" ordered the schoolmistress, and the children began to tumble clumsily around the yard. Sokka spotted about three girls who looked the right age, and pointed them out to the older woman.

"Hua! Keiko! Miya!" she yelled. "Come over here immediately." Sokka could hardly stop himself from pumping his fist victoriously. All it took was a fake beard and a bit of luck…The three girls stopped trying to cartwheel, ran over, and bowed in front of Sokka and Mai.

"This is Hua," said the schoolmistress, tapping one pudgy girl on the arm. "This is Keiko." She gestured to the second girl, who had truly ridiculous pigtails. "And this is Miya." But Sokka and Mai didn't really need to be told who the third girl was, for Miya looked up at them with distinctive golden eyes. There was no mistaking it. Sokka felt a clench in his gut. He had been more than halfway hoping that Azula had been playing Zuko this whole time, and that there were no more heirs of Ozai. But Miya was unmistakably of the royal line. Glancing sideways at Mai, Sokka could see in her eyes that she saw the resemblance, too.

Mai recovered first. "It is lovely to meet you, girls," she said, so unlike her usual grumpy self. "Unfortunately, we only have one slot to fill here at Laohu." She turned to Miya. "Miya, could you take us to meet your parents? We'd like to talk to them about your future." The other two girls looked disappointed, but as they'd only heard of the Royal Academy of Acrobatics ten minutes before, Sokka bet they'd recover.

"Sure!" said Miya. "Um…but school's not over?"

"Go, go!" flapped the schoolmistress. "Her parents are potters," she said to Mai. "They'll already be at home at this hour."

The girl shrugged, grabbed a book and a lunch pail from the corner of the courtyard, and gestured to Sokka and Mai. "My house is this way!" she said eagerly. As they made their way up a dirt path to the center of the village, Sokka noticed that while the girl's clothing looked old, it was relatively clean. A good sign. She bounced on her toes excitedly, walking backwards and chattering to Mai. In this sunlight, it seemed unbelievable that little Miya could ever be a threat to anyone.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Miya. She took off running at a small house at the edge of the central lane, which had a small brick outbuilding behind it. A pretty young woman rounded the corner, wiping clay off her hands. "Miya!" she said. "Why are you home so early?" As she bent down to talk to her daughter, Sokka noticed that she was pregnant, and only a few years older than he was. Subtracting seven years from her age…Sages. Ozai was a monster, through and through.

"Who are these people, Miya?" the woman asked, looking warily at Sokka and Mai.

"We are here to talk about Miya," said Mai. "Can we come inside?"

Instantly, the woman's expression turned from friendly to terrified. "Run and get your father!" she told Miya, who sprinted away.

"We aren't going to hurt you," said Sokka hurriedly. "We just want to talk."

"I knew this would happen eventually," said the woman. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" She grasped her swollen torso unconsciously.

"Please, believe me," said Mai earnestly. "We promise we only want to help. Please let us inside." Mai lifted her hands palms up, trying to appear nonthreatening.

"Hana!" yelled a man, rounding the corner. He too, had clay-spattered hands. "What's wrong?" he said, reaching his wife.

"They've come for Miya!" said Hana.

 _This is a complete disaster_ , thought Sokka.

"Look, Hana," said Sokka desperately. "You're right. We do know who your daughter is. But if we wanted to kidnap her, we could have done it. We want to talk to you, privately, so we can help you."

Hana and her husband glanced at each other. He rubbed her shoulder and nodded. "Come in," Hana said reluctantly.

Relieved, Mai and Sokka followed the couple into their clay home. Like the schoolhouse, it was small but clean. Miya was nowhere to be found—presumably her stepfather had told her to stay out of the house. Hana's husband set out four clay mugs. "Tea?" he asked.

"Please," said Mai. As he poured the tea, she breathed deeply. She and Sokka had agreed that she would give the talk, hoping that it would sound less threatening coming from another young woman.

"Hana, we know who Miya's father is," she started.

"Birth father," corrected Hana's husband.

"Right. Of course," said Mai after a pause. "In any case, we were sent here by Firelord Zuko. He recently found out that Ozai had a child with you, and the Firelord wants to make sure you are well provided for. He knows that your pregnancy likely caused you great…inconvenience. And he wants to ensure that Miya is safe and happy."

Hana looked stunned. "I assumed anyone knocking on my door about Miya would want to kill her because of who she is," she said bluntly. "But you're saying the Firelord—her brother—just want to make sure she is happy? He doesn't want to take her?"

"Essentially, yes," said Mai. She breathed deeply. "He also wants to ask you to never mention Miya's birth father to anyone, under any circumstances. Ideally, Miya herself would never know."

Hana laughed harshly. "All I want is to forget about my years in the palace. And the months after, before I found Kane." She put her hand on her husband's arm. "You don't have to tell me to keep quiet."

"Has anyone else come by asking about Miya?" asked Mai.

"Never," Hana shook her head. "And we want to keep it that way."

"Great!" sighed Sokka. He pulled out a small sack of gold. "The Firelord would like you to have this, to help support your family."

"I don't need the Firelord's hush money!" spat Hana, suddenly hostile. "I won't be indebted to him."

"He's not his father," said Mai quietly.

Hana seemed to deflate. They sat in a tense silence before her husband spoke up. "Take it, Hana. For our other children." He put his hand over hers.

"Dad, can we come in now?" Miya poked her head inside the door. A toddler peered shyly out from behind Miya. Their father looked at Hana, who sighed.

"We'll take the Firelord's help," she said. "We're not proud. We just want to live peacefully."

"And you will," reassured Sokka. "If it's alright with you, we'll send someone to check in maybe once a year. To make sure you're still doing well."

"That's fine," said Hana. She managed a wary smile.

"Miya, honey, you can come in now," said Hana's husband. "Bring your brother, too." He turned to Sokka and Mai. "We would love it for you to join us for dinner tonight, to express our gratitude."

"Oh, we should be going—" started Mai.

"Thank you!" said Sokka. He could smell meat steaming in a pot near the fire. No one could cook meat like the Fire Nation.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Sokka had to admit, it was nothing like he had expected. Given the circumstances under which Miya had been conceived, he had guessed that Miya and Hana would be struggling. But before him was a happy family—not rich, but stable, and joyful. As he watched Miya clumsily ladle the stew into her little brother's bowl, he thought of Katara and the seal jerky and sea prune soup their mother would make. He hoped Katara and Aang were doing alright.

When it was time to leave, Miya hugged Mai's knees. She had evidently forgotten about the fictional Royal Academy of Acrobatics. As Sokka and Mai walked away, Hana and her family waved from the door, the silhouettes of mother, father, and both children dark against the fire inside. Sokka felt a pang of homesickness.

"That was unexpected," said Mai. She was quiet for a while. "If I had grown up in a family like that—" She stopped again. "In any case, we can cross Miya off the list," she continued briskly. "She isn't hurting anyone, and she isn't starving. Let's leave this boring little town as soon as possible."

From the corner of his eye, Sokka saw Mai bite her lip. He realized he knew next to nothing about her, besides the fact that she seemed to hate everything. But maybe there was a reason for that.

The two walked in silence towards the train station. Only six more to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"…and finally, my Lord, Earth King Kueh sent a letter requesting $4 million kuai in reparations, to assist with rebuilding Ba Sing Se." The Minister of Foreign Affairs put down the Earth King's letter to address the Council. "He seems quite…insistent."

Zuko felt a flash of irritation. Of course the Earth King would ask for money to rebuild his capital. He bet that all that money would go to a redesign of Kueh's personal palace, rather than to rebuilding Ba Sing Se's walls or helping actual refugees.

"We already withdrew from Earth Kingdom lands, all the way back to the colonies!" huffed the ancient Minister of War. He tugged his beard and raised his voice. "They should be thanking us on bended knees for showing them mercy, not demanding money like fishwives at a market!" Zuko could see many of the other Ministers nodding their heads. Great Fire Sages. If he was agreeing with old Asai, a holdout from Ozai's Council, then Zuko's moral compass must be way off. Asai was a nationalistic, bitter old man, who Zuko kept around solely to let him know what he _shouldn't_ do.

"It's not that unreasonable," said the Minister of Industry. During the war, she had managed the most productive string of tank factories on the island chain; later, Zuko had discovered she had also been quietly funnelling money into Earth Kingdom orphanages for decades. Not that that necessarily absolved her, but Zuko liked the sign of a guilty conscience, at least. He could relate to that. "We did destroy the walls of Ba Sing Se. And around 80% of their infrastructure." Her eyes darted sideways to look at Zuko, and the rest of Ministers followed. Zuko tried not to shift awkwardly in his chair. It was true; he had been personally involved in the fall of Ba Sing Se. Although it had mostly been Azula.

"Any other thoughts?" he asked.

"As Minister of Treasury, I feel I should mention that we can definitely afford it," pointed out a younger woman. Malona had been the head of Commander Zhao's staff; keeping his mad endeavours fully funded was so impressive that Zuko had hired her shortly after he ended the war. Even though she had sourced the bombs Zhao planted on Zuko's ship to kill him. "When we conquered Ba Sing Se, our soldiers spent a few days…" she paused delicately. "Liberating Earth Kingdom property. The state took 30% of their new possessions."

"Spoils of war!" bellowed Asai. "For thousands of years, soldiers have—"

"In any case," interrupted Malona. "Our cut from the sack of Ba Sing Se amounts to $2 million kuai. Even if we don't pay the full $4 million, we could simply return the money and artifacts we took." Asai blustered, but the rest of the Ministers seemed to agree.

"Okay," said Zuko. "Let's send a letter. Ignore the issue of reparations for now, but return the $2 million in spoils. And let's see if we can work something out where we rebuild villages we destroyed, instead of just sending the Earth King a wagon of gold." He looked significantly at the Minister of Foreign Affairs, who jotted down a note.

"Does this mean we should return the throne?" asked Malona seriously.

"What?" said Zuko, baffled.

"The throne, the Earth King's throne. Princess Azula had it removed from Ba Sing Se and set up in her personal apartments in the palace."

Zuko couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, knowing how unprofessional he must look. Sages bless Azula. Only she would have the gall and the flamboyance to move an ancient throne thousands of miles just to put it in her bedroom. And the best part was, if she was here, she wouldn't understand why he was laughing; she would think the throne was rightfully hers. Zuko had forgotten how, between torturing him, Azula had sometimes made him laugh.

"Yes," he said, struggling to control himself. "Return the throne with our apologies." This shouldn't be funny, it was theft and disrespect at the highest order. But sages, Azula was hilarious.

"Returning to the issue of reparations," said the Minister of Commerce sternly. Zuko arranged his face into solemn attentiveness. "Any money we send the Earth King will serve to either finance the Earth King's hedonism or rebuild their army. We should avoid blindly giving them funds," she finished bluntly.

"At the very least," said Malona. "We need to track where our money goes."

Zuko nodded to the two women. "You're both right. But we will help the Earth Kingdom where appropriate. We've been waging war on them for a hundred years. They deserve our help to get back on their feet." About half of the ministers looked sour, mostly the few who were holdovers from Ozai's council.

"This meeting is dismissed," said Zuko. "I will see you all next week. General Mak—" he turned to the head of the capital's security, who had remained mostly silent throughout the meeting. "Stay back, please."

As the rest of the ministers collected their papers and filed out, Minister of War Asai bickering bitterly with the young Minister of Treasury, General Mak moved to sit next to Zuko. Mak had sided with Zuko when the New Ozai Society had attempted to take the capital, making him one of the few people Zuko could trust.

"Did you find the file I asked for?" said Zuko. In answer, Mak handed Zuko a scroll of parchment. "Have you ever met this soldier, General?" Zuko asked.

"Once or twice, in passing," replied Mak. "I supervise all members of the Imperial Guard."

Zuko nodded, then breathed deeply. "I need time to read through this. Can you summon the Sergeant to your office in two hours?"

"Of course, my Lord," Mak said. He paused. "May I ask why you are taking an interest in this young man?" Zuko thought about lying, but Mak didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I wish I could," he said honestly. Mak seemed to respect that. "He'll be in my office in two hours," he confirmed, before bowing and leaving the room as well.

With trepidation, all amusement from Azula's exploits gone, Zuko opened the scroll. This was the one he had been dreading.

 _Military record of Sergeant Akira. Age 19, enlisted in the army at 16. Served in the 17_ _th_ _Infantry regiment during the capture of Ba Sing Se under Commander Zhui; promoted to Sergeant on the field after his commanding officer was killed by a rogue pocket of resistance. Fought against White Lotus terrorists during Sozin's Comet. Was wounded and requested a transfer to the Imperial Guard in the Capital. Request granted due to his excellent service record and letter of recommendation from Commander Zhui. Served in the Imperial Guard for the past two years. Loyally fought New Ozai Society insurgents._

Akira was an outlier in the list of Ozai's bastards. Except Akira, all of them were ten and under, mapping roughly to when Ozai had become the Firelord instead of a mere prince. But Akira was only a few months younger than Zuko, if that. If any of his newfound siblings posed a threat, it was this one. A soldier, who had requested a transfer to the capital, right when Zuko took the throne…who better than a member of the Imperial Guard to assassinate him? Zuko turned to Commander Zhui's letter of recommendation.

 _Sergeant Akira is an admirable soldier. Though young, he displays a fierce brutality in battle, and his status as a non-bender does not impede his efficiency. He has received one disciplinary warning for his temper. When forced to lead his unit in Ba Sing Se, Sgt. Akira showed remarkable creativity, eliminating three Earthbenders by using his remaining firebender as a distraction. He will make an excellent addition to the Imperial Guard._

Maybe Akira didn't even know he was Ozai's son. Maybe he was just a loyal Fire Nation soldier, as he appeared to be on paper. But from his record, Akira seemed to be just the kind of threat Azula had warned him about. He was a fighter, apparently a leader, ambitious… Zuko shook his head. It was wrong to read all of the soldier's strengths as warning signs. Or was it?

Without meeting Akira, it was impossible to tell what his intentions were, or how much he knew about his own past. Perhaps even if Akira did know, he could be turned into an ally. He had sided with the Imperial Guard against the New Ozai society uprising. That was something. Unless that was a cover-

Zuko threw the letter down in frustration. This was pointless. He just kept going round and round in circles, trying to make a decision without having any information. Why was he always like this? Azula wouldn't hesitate! She would simply have him killed in his sleep. Zuko stood up, tempted to sit the papers on fire.

But wait. She hadn't. For the first time, it occurred to him that if Azula had all this information, she could have killed their siblings herself. She didn't need to come to him. So either she was trying to push him to make the hard call…or she didn't really want their siblings dead. Zuko smiled. Azula, being merciful. Maybe their mother's apology really had changed her. For one mad second, he wished she was here to help him face Sgt. Akira.

He glanced at a segmented candle burning on the table, and started. Two hours were almost up. He snatched up the military file and made his way to General Mak's office, on the opposite side of the palace from the Firelord's personal quarters.

 _It will be fine_ , he thought to himself. _He probably doesn't know._ Pausing outside Mak's door, he took a deep breath. _Don't get angry. Don't panic. Remember, you are the Firelord._ Zuko swept into the room, trying to look his most dignified. Immediately, General Mak stood, as did a young man facing away from Zuko.

"My Lord," said Mak, bowing. "This is Sergeant Akira." The young soldier turned, and bowed deeply before Zuko could look at his face. Zuko swallowed.

"General Mak, you may leave us," said Zuko. Mak inclined his head and left the room, leaving Zuko and the soldier alone. The sergeant rose from his bow to look at Zuko dead on.

Zuko examined Akira's face. He was tall, taller than Zuko, with light brown hair and slightly tanned skin. His eyes were a dark grey, but with flecks of the royal gold which coalesced into a ring around his pupil. He had the eyes of a hawk.

Before Zuko could decide what to say, Akira's lips curved into a half smile, and he stepped forward.

"I knew you'd send for me eventually," he said, opening his arms slightly as if for a hug. "It's good to finally meet you. Brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zuko went very still. Although he was ashamed to admit it, he wanted nothing more than to run away and pretend he had never met his brother. But he was the Firelord now, not a powerless banished prince. He could handle this. And handle it not like Azula, or like his father, but in his own way.  
"So you know," he said calmly. "Good. That means we can be honest with each other." He walked behind General Mak's desk and sat down, gesturing for Akira to take the seat opposite him. Zuko noticed that Mak had a teapot and two cups on his desk and thought of Iroh. Iroh always said tea brought people together. "Would you like some tea?" asked Zuko, standing again to pour.  
"I—yes. Of course." Akira seemed caught off his guard. Perhaps Zuko wasn't behaving as Akira had expected. But he rallied quickly.  
"I saw you," said the young soldier as he accepted his cup. "At Ba Sing Se. You had just killed the Avatar. Well," he amended. "Had just apparently killed the Avatar. You were standing with our sister on the dais of the Earth King's throne."  
Our sister? Against his will, Zuko bristled. It seemed a bit soon to be claiming association with Azula, as well…but of course that was ridiculous. It was just that for most of his life, he had thought of himself and Azula as part of a set. Often opposed to each other, sometimes allies, completely different in every way. But a complementary pair. It was oddly galling to hear Akira assert a kind of ownership over her by calling her sister. Zuko shook his head slightly and tried to push back his irrational irritation.  
"I had just been promoted to Sergeant on the field. But I looked up at the two of you and you looked so…noble." Akira didn't say it aloud, but Zuko heard his message loud and clear: I saw you, and thought I belonged up there with you.  
"I was miserable that day," said Zuko. "I had just betrayed my uncle Iroh, who treated me like his own son." He took a sip of tea and smiled. "He was the one who taught me the importance of tea."  
"Betrayed Iroh?" asked Akira. "But you sided with our father. With the Fire Nation." Zuko tensed.  
"I did side with our father then. And with Azula," said Zuko carefully. "But ultimately, I came to realize that continuing the war was not to the benefit of the Fire Nation." Did Akira have the nerve to call him, the Firelord, a traitor?  
Apparently not, for Akira simply nodded, although his hawk eyes narrowed sceptically.  
 _Stay calm,_ Zuko thought. _What would Iroh do?_ "Tell me about yourself," Zuko said aloud.  
"Have your sources not told you all about me already?" said Akira mockingly. He took a casual sip of tea, his long fingers curling all the way around the cup.  
"I'd like to hear it from you," Zuko replied coolly. Akira didn't need to know that Zuko knew practically nothing about him.  
"Well, my mother was a palace maid," started Akira. "She and Ozai were lovers long before your mother arrived out of nowhere. And unlike your mother, my mother actually cared for Ozai. She loved him, in her way." Akira's brow furrowed. "But when she became pregnant, Ozai sent her away like she was nothing. He had a legitimate heir on the way, after all." Akira laughed bitterly, and Zuko tried to maintain a nonchalant expression.  
"She returned to her hometown, in disgrace of course, and gave birth to me. Before my grandparents died, we raised rooster-horses for a living. I grew up in an insignificant farm, but at night, my mother told me stories of the palace. I always wanted to see it.  
"After the death of my grandparents, my mother and I lost the farm. We wandered for a while, and finally found job at a factory making parts for warships. It was hard, but it paid well, so it was worth it. Until my mother was crushed by a piece of falling machinery."  
Zuko was stunned. After all that, how could Akira not have a chip on his shoulder? Growing up with Ozai as a father had been a nightmare, but at least he had had a home. "My mother disappeared when I was ten," he said. "I'm sorry you lost yours as well." Zuko didn't add that he had recently rediscovered his mother. That wasn't public knowledge.  
"Thank you," said Akira stiffly. "She was the only one who ever cared for me." Zuko was reminded strongly of Azula, and felt a rush of pity. His family with Mai would be different; it had to be.  
"Was that when you joined the army?" Zuko inquired.  
"Yes," said Akira. "My mother always taught me I should serve my country, and I couldn't keep working at the factory. I trained for a year, then shipped off to the Earth Kingdom just in time to fight at Ba Sing Se." He lifted his cup of tea in a toast. "Where you and Azula brought the great walls down!" Zuko did not return the gesture.  
"Why did you want to become an Imperial Guard?" asked Zuko. He stared intensely at the young man opposite him. Here was where Akira's answer counted.  
"Well, I was wounded, so I was returning to the Fire Nation anyway." Akira held up his left hand so Zuko see his pinky finger, which was crooked and scarred. "Earthbender bastard broke my whole hand. But I can fight just fine now." He curled his tanned hand into a fist; Zuko wondered if his brother meant to be threatening.  
"And I wanted to see the palace, see if it measured up to what my mother told me. And…" he paused, turning his gold-flecked eyes towards Zuko. "And I admit part of me hoped something like this might happen. With Ozai gone, I might…get to meet you."  
"How did you know I wouldn't see you as a threat?" asked Zuko bluntly.  
"Oh, that was a possibility," said Akira. He leaned forward in his chair. "But we're the next generation! We are the ones who forge this new world into whatever we want. We don't have to play by our parents' rules. And if we could be allies…" He spread his hands expansively, face breaking out into an exuberant smile. "Who could stop the sons of Ozai?"  
Against his every instinct, Zuko felt inspired. _Sages,_ he thought. _He's persuasive._  
"Allies?" he said aloud, testing him. "What could a young sergeant possibly offer me that leads you to think you deserve to be my ally?"  
Akira was undeterred. "I may not have the advantages you did," he said brashly. "I don't have a formal education, but I'm smart. And you need people—young people—to help you govern the Fire Nation."  
"You want to be my advisor?" asked Zuko sceptically. "I just met you. And what happened to being a soldier?"  
"I want to make something of myself," said Akira impatiently. "I don't want to be just one cog in a factory or one man in an army. I can do more, I know it." He seemed earnest, if a bit arrogant. Clearly, he believed his lineage merited special treatment. But what separated him from Zuko, really? A few months and a marriage ceremony? Zuko couldn't really argue against aristocracy when he derived his own legitimacy from being part of the royal line.  
Zuko thought hard, letting silence descend. If Akira was as he appeared to be, he could be moulded into a valuable ally. Sages knew, Zuko didn't have many people he could trust in the capital. And he certainly didn't trust Akira. But he was family, and family deserved a chance. Iroh had given him opportunity after opportunity to make himself a better man. And if Zuko could even partially forgive Azula, surely Akira deserved something. He was alone in the world, and Zuko knew how that felt. Knowing Mai would likely kill him for taking this risk, he turned his attention back to his brother, who was still leaning forward, hands braced against the arms of the chair.  
"All right," said Zuko finally. "You want to better yourself. Can you read?"  
"No," said Akira. His cheek twitched, and he seemed to be clenching his jaw. "Only nobles know how to read. My mother never knew either."  
"I can hire you a tutor," said Zuko. "You may live in the palace as you study, if you wish. And I'll tell General Mak you are on a leave of absence from the Imperial Guard."  
Akira stood up abruptly, towering over Zuko, who was still seated. Zuko's hands opened immediately to summon fire before he clenched them again. _What would Iroh do?_ Instead he merely stared up at Akira, unblinking. Azula had always been able to stare him down even though she was shorter. He willed himself to channel her imperial gaze and tensed himself for a fight. What had he said to offend Akira? But Akira merely bowed, and the moment passed. Zuko realized Akira hadn't meant to be threatening, and felt ashamed of his paranoia.

"Thank you, my Lord," his brother said formally. "Thank you for taking this chance." His face cracked into a roguish smile. "I'm worth it," he added.  
Zuko almost laughed. Whatever else Akira lacked, he had a full measure of confidence. Zuko stood as well. "Return to your barracks for now," he ordered. "I'll send a servant for you tomorrow."  
Akira bowed again, and headed for the door. "Wait—Akira!" said Zuko. Akira turned. "Just because I acknowledge you in private does not mean I will do so in public," Zuko said, knowing he sounded harsh. "Not until you prove yourself," he amended.  
"Oh, I would expect nothing less from the Firelord," smirked Akira. Without bowing, he left the room. General Mak re-entered, apparently having waited in the hall this entire time.  
"Is everything all right, my Lord?" he asked.  
"I don't know," said Zuko slowly. He knew more than before, but still not enough. Not nearly enough. Part of him liked Akira, with his brash confidence, and the other part of him wanted him to be executed on the spot. He thought of those ambitious grey-gold eyes…Akira believed he deserved position. Power. He assumed it was his birthright.  
The trouble was, Zuko's justification for being Firelord was nearly the same. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the past three weeks, Mai had learned more about Sokka of the Water Tribe than she ever wished to. First, he seemed to have boundless energy and showed it, something she found irritating in the extreme. It was like traveling with Tai Lee again, who had always been tumbling about or making daisy chains or flirting with random passers-by. Sokka didn't do cartwheels, but he was always absurdly enthusiastic about meeting new people. Mai didn't see what there was to be excited about; it's not like Fire Nation villagers were especially intriguing.

She also learned that Sokka was a noisy sleeper. Before going to bed he would loudly declare his intentions to sleep well, then he'd snore all night, and he'd wake with an exaggerated yawn. In a way, she envied him. It must take either a perfectly clean conscience or an empty mind to sleep that well. Sages knew, neither she nor Zuko slept that peacefully.

And Sokka definitely didn't have an empty mind. Against her will, she began to respect Sokka's shrewdness. More often that not, he was the one to find Zuko's sibling in each village, through a combination of mad schemes, well-placed bribes, and an eerie intuition. His cleverness actually reminded her of Azula, if Azula had been a somewhat goofy Water peasant. The thought of Azula in blue Water Tribe furs made her smile to herself. She was trying to do that more.

Finally, Sokka was brave. She had already known that, from hunting him and the Avatar across the Earth Kingdom, but it took a different kind of courage to stand up to angry, frightened parents and persuade them to trust him. Mai could do it because she didn't care what they thought. But Sokka did care if people liked him, and he still managed to weather the oddly personal attacks that the parents threw before they realized Mai and Sokka weren't there to take their child. No, Sokka was all right, Mai decided. And she probably shouldn't be so surprised that she liked someone very different from herself; Zuko, Azula, and Tai Lee were all high-strung and emotional, qualities she claimed to hate but secretly admired. Or at least found amusing.

"We're nearly there!" said Sokka, looking out the train window. "This is it Mai, the last one! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes," Mai said, surprising herself. "I can hardly wait." The last statement came out almost genuine.

It would be nice to be finished with this business and return home. The five children after Miya had checked out mostly alright—no signs of child abuse or extreme poverty, no ambitions to the throne. Actually, most of the mothers echoed Hana's statements: they didn't want to tell their children about their birth father, and they just wanted to be left alone. Perfect. All but one family had accepted the money, and now, with the notes Mai and Sokka had taken, it would be easy to send someone to check up on the children every year or so. It seemed that all the fuss about Zuko's siblings had been for nothing.

As the train slowed, Mai could see rows and rows of rice paddies, arranged in perfect lines on the rolling hills. Growing up in cities, Mai had rarely seen such a beautiful bright green, or such an organic mix of human settlement and nature. Small figures straightened up from harvesting rice to watch the train speed by, and some children waved. Without thinking about it, Mai waved back, her gloved hand pressing against the glass.

"Aw, that's sweet, Mai!" teased Sokka. But she could tell from his tone he didn't mean any harm. "Have you grown to like kids more after this trip?" he asked.

"Hah!" Mai scoffed, although he could be right. Children could sometimes be charming, even if they were little factories for disease. Maybe it was just that all the kids they'd met over the past three weeks had those bright gold eyes that reminded her of Zuko. She wondered if their children would look like that—but no. Thinking about babies was ridiculously sentimental. And she still had so much more to do before she was tied down! Although what precisely, she didn't know.

"Do we have an absurd scheme for this village?" she asked Sokka.

"Why am I always the ideas guy?" he sighed. He glanced down at their copy of Azula's list. "This one might be harder to find an excuse to visit. The boy's name is Kazuto, and he's only three."

"Three?" Mai said, doing the math in her head. "That seems young."

"Well, subtract three years and a few months, and that puts his conception…a little before the Day of Black Sun. His mother would still have been pregnant when Ozai was deposed," Sokka said.

"Sages," said Mai. "She should have come to us for help." But even as she said it, she knew why a woman carrying the child of the former Firelord would flee the capital. The common people didn't know much about Zuko—save that he had been a traitor before overthrowing his father and sister with the help of foreign allies. With Azula missing and Ozai rotting in jail, most people thought that Firelord Zuko had executed his own family members in cold blood. Some even whispered he had done it himself. In any case, not a person you would expect to show you mercy. This perception made Mai sad. If only they knew what Zuko was really like, how warm he could be, and forgiving…

"What you thinking about, Mai?" Sokka poked her in the arm. "You seem bizarrely—what's the word—happy?" He sounded out "happy" like it was a foreign expression with which he was unfamiliar.

"I can be happy," said Mai. Sokka raised his eyebrows and started to say something, but the train jerked to a halt. "Here we are!" he said instead, grabbing his pack and exiting the compartment first.

After leaving the train platform, Sokka and Mai instinctively headed towards a nearby bar. Mai had been sceptical at first, but Sokka's prediction that barkeeps would talk had been correct at three other villages. This bar looked seedier than the others, though. The door hung loosely from two hinges, and broken glass littered the front walkway. Mai glanced sideways at Sokka. Maybe they should go elsewhere to get information.

"This village is tiny," said Sokka quietly, as if reading her thoughts. "I'm not sure how many other public gathering places there are. Besides," he flashed her a grin. "I'm sure we can take whoever might be in there." He patted the boomerang at his hip.

 _Unless they slit our throats while we're distracted_ , thought Mai grimly. But she forged ahead, pushing the bar door open. The wood was slimy with rot, and she wiped her fingers against her robes in disgust. Even though the sun was setting, there wasn't a dinner crowd, which didn't bode well for finding someone who knew about Kazuto. She hoped they'd find the boy soon; she didn't want to stay in this town any longer than necessary.

Sokka walked confidently up to the bar. "Two flaming ales!" he ordered. The barkeep glared at him, as if angry that he had customers, and poured them two glasses of a poisonous-looking liquid. Mai sniffed it in disgust. If Azula had been here, she would have poured this swill on the ground and made the bartender bring out his best.

As Sokka took his glass, he made eye contact with the bartender—a skinny man with a dirty apron. "We're looking for someone," said Sokka casually. "A boy named Kazuto. Think you could help us?" He pulled a single coin from his sleeve and laid it smoothly on the bar.

"Kazuto?" grunted the bartender. "Everyone will tell you about that little bastard. And his slut mother." He took the coin anyway. Mai studied his hands. They weren't very thick; she thought one of her blades could easily stab through the meat of his palm.

"Could you tell me where he lives? Or where his mother lives?" asked Sokka.

"They used to live with Old Sachem, down by the river," said the bartender, winking. "She showed up here three years ago, ready to burst, and Sachem took her in. Always been a… charitable gentleman." He laughed darkly, and Mai could feel her temper rising.

"You said used to live," said Sokka sharply. "Where are they now?"

"The mother? Dead a few weeks now. The pox, poor woman. Her brat's still with Sachem. But they don't come up here so often anymore. Too bad," he mused. "She was a pretty thing."

Mai's lip curled. If this idiot kept running his mouth like that she'd stab him against the wall. "How do we get to Sachem's house?" she said angrily.

"Follow the river southwards. You can't miss it."

Mai stormed out, not waiting to see if Sokka followed her. This was exactly what Zuko had feared. Damn Ozai to hell. She only hoped they weren't too late for Kazuto.

"Mai, wait!" said Sokka. "We can't go charging blindly in—"

"Watch me," said Mai, spotting the river and heading towards it at a jog.

"Mai, you said it yourself. We don't want to make a scene," Sokka said desperately as he caught up to her.

Mai didn't reply, but slowed to a brisk walk along the river, eyes fixed ahead. Within ten minutes, a shanty came into view. Rooster-pigs rooted aimlessly in the dirt, but scattered as Mai marched up to the door. Before she could knock, the door was yanked open from the inside.

"This is private property!" said an old man. He clearly hadn't shaved for days, and looked as filthy as the rooster-pigs outside.

"Whatever," said Mai flatly. She wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "Are you Sachem? We're here for the boy. Kazuto."

"The asking price has been raised," said Sachem. "I want a twenty kuai for him now."

"What the—" snarled Mai. Sokka pushed past her. "Fifteen kuai, and we see the boy first," he said with a sly grin. Mai turned to him, mouth wide, but he shook his head slightly, still smiling at Sachem. Oh. Just another act. But this one wasn't freaking funny. Once Zuko knew that there was _slavery_ going on in his kingdom he would lose his mind with fury.

"The boy's in here," said Sachem. He opened the door wider. A small child sat on the dirt floor, playing with a wooden carving of a rooster-horse. He looked up, and Mai saw a ring of purple surrounding one of his golden eyes. His lip was split.

 _That's it._

Before Sokka could pull her back, Mai grabbed Sachem by the front of the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "You think you can sell children? You think you can treat them like this?" Sachem's eyes bugged as Mai pressed her forearm against his throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sokka scoop Kazuto up from the floor and cover his eyes. Good.

"I—please—" Sachem stammered. Mai hit Sachem across the face, and hoped it left a black eye. She was full of rage, she felt like Zuko must feel, she knew she could throw Sachem across the room, so strong was her anger…

"Mai, stop!" said Sokka. Mai shoved Sachem to the floor, breathing heavily, her bored façade completely gone. Why was it like this? Zuko was burnt, she was shoved in a corner and told never to talk, never to move, and poor Kazuto was stuck with this monster.

"Mai!" pleaded Sokka. He came up beside her, still holding the child. "I know he deserves it, and more. But we should go. We should get Kazuto somewhere safe." Mai seethed. She wanted to finish this.

"Think of Zuko," said Sokka. "He wouldn't want you to do this. Let's just bring Kazuto back home."

She paused, and thought of Zuko: merciful, but just. Oh Sokka. Did he think he knew Zuko better than she did? Mai took out her knife and slit Sachem's throat. No witnesses. And no more child traffickers.

Sokka gasped, and clutched Kazuto harder.

"He deserved it." Mai looked at Sokka, unapologetic. Slowly, he nodded, though he still looked horrified. Well, this was Team Firelord, not Team Avatar. They couldn't all ride magical flying bison and find the perfect non-violent solution to every problem.

They were silent on the walk back, but once they reached the village, Mai sent a message to Zuko by messenger hawk:

 _We're coming home. All children safe. Make a room ready for Kazuto._

* * *

 _Thank you everyone who has read this far! I'll be posting about two chapters a week, so stay tuned!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zuko reread the slip of paper from Mai. It was written hurriedly, and the note had been shoved roughly into the messenger hawk's ankle holster. If she was bringing one of the children home, that meant something had gone wrong. Having one of them here was a complication he hadn't anticipated. Living in the palace, it would be impossible to keep Kazuto from the public eye. How could he justify adopting a child so soon before his wedding? Especially a child that likely looked a lot like him…

But they could deal with that later. He set the message aside, and asked his servant Kanako to prepare the nursery for a visitor. She looked confused, but didn't question it. Perks of being Firelord.

He leaned back in his desk chair. Tomorrow he would meet with the new Minister of Veterans and Relocation, to try and think of what to do with the million or more Fire Nation soldiers returning home from the war. Never in the Fire Nation's history had there been so many veterans coming home at once, and Zuko, never having been a real soldier himself, honestly had no idea what to do with them. If only he could talk frankly with an actual veteran.

Zuko sat up straight. Akira. Akira had only served for three years, true, but he would know what other soldiers in his unit expected upon returning home. He smiled ruefully. It appeared that Akira might be a useful advisor after all. He thought about summoning Akira to his quarters, but decided that set the wrong tone. Instead, he set off for the rooms he had assigned Akira. The former guard would probably be studying at this hour.

When he reached Akira's apartments, he knocked shortly, feeling foolish. What was the protocol here? They were brothers, but he was Firelord, plus Akira was practically a stranger… After a moment, Akira appeared, no longer in his guard uniform but dressed casually in a sleeveless dark tunic and pants. Akira inclined his head to Zuko. "My Lord." He half-smiled, and Zuko felt painfully awkward.

"Just call me Zuko," he said stiltedly. He walked past Akira, noticing again that he was shorter than his brother, and made his way to the table where Akira had been working.

"How go the lessons?" Zuko asked as he took a seat.

"Good. I think," said Akira, sitting next to him. "Apparently my penmanship is atrocious."

Zuko laughed. "Mine too," he said. "Azula was always better at that. Not that she really had the patience for it."

Akira looked thoughtful. "Where is our sister? If I can ask?" _No, you can't ask_ , thought Zuko rudely.

"It's just that not everyone is sure…how to put this…not everyone is sure she's alive." Akira looked at Zuko boldly. Was he accusing Zuko of killing his own sister?

"She's alive," said Zuko shortly. To change the topic, he launched into what had brought him here in the first place. "Akira. As you know, the Fire Nation is recalling thousands of soldiers from the Earth Kingdom every month. We don't need such a large standing army anymore, but former soldiers still need jobs, they need homes. I'd like to hear a soldier's perspective on what should be done."

Akira looked smug. "Glad I can be useful so soon," he said. He thought for a second. "Actually, what might help soldiers adjust to civilian life is what I'm getting right now." He gestured to the open books. "An education. Most of the men and women in my unit were like me—joined young, came from farms or factories. If there was a way to help them learn, I bet they could find better jobs when they returned to their hometowns."

Zuko was impressed. Having grown up with the best tutors the Fire Nation could offer, he took some things for granted.

"I like it," he told Akira frankly. "We could set up schools especially for veterans, to cater to their specific needs."

"You should also provide transport back to their hometown," Akira suggested. "On my soldier's salary, I can't afford to take the train all the way back to where I grew up. Not that I want to," he clarified.

"Makes sense," said Zuko. "Actually, speaking of trains, we could probably hire veterans to repair the rails; they haven't been updated since Sozin's time…" He trailed off.

"See, Zuko?" said Akira, grinning. "We do make a good team." Zuko wasn't sure how he felt about Akira adjusting to using his first name so quickly, but smiled nonetheless.

"When was the last time you left the palace?" said Akira unexpectedly, something twinkling in his eyes.

"Umm…a few weeks ago?" replied Zuko. Honestly, he couldn't remember how long it had been. He sighed. "I'm very recognizable and not very popular."

Akira seemed undeterred. "But Zuko, do you know what day it is?"

"Is it Market Day?" he guessed wildly. Akira rolled his eyes. "Royals," he scoffed. "Market Day was yesterday. Today is…" he paused dramatically. "The Festival of Masques!"

Of course. Zuko had forgotten, busy worrying about Mai and Sokka. And trying to simultaneously be friendly with Akira and evaluate if the other man was going to kill him.

"Today is the day we celebrate our ancient ancestor's defeat of Koh the Face-Stealer!" said Akira. Zuko thought he remembered Aang telling a story about Koh, but didn't mention it.

"So what?" said Zuko, hedging for time.

"Don't pretend to be dense," Akira said flippantly. "Go get a mask. We're going out."

Zuko wanted to protest, but honestly, he was bored of the palace. And a little lonely. If this was how he died, at least it would be fun.

Half an hour later, a reluctant Blue Spirit and an overconfident Phoenix Lord excited the palace through a back gate, winding their ways through the streets until they reached the main festival. Fire-throwers shaped their flame into unbelievable patterns, creating dancing dragons that lit up the twilit sky. On a platform to Zuko's left, a raucous performance was going on, involving what looked like ancient Sun Warriors. Zuko stopped, curious.

"The Sun requires a blood sacrifice!" shrieked a woman covered in red face paint. "Only then will we have the power to bend fire!" She lifted a sword that was obviously a stage prop and ran through the man next to her. Red paint flew everywhere, and the rest of the "Sun Warriors" yelled in approval.

"This is so inaccurate!" yelled Zuko over the crowd.

"How would you know?" asked Akira. Zuko didn't answer, but pushed his way through to a row of booths. The pops and whistles of firecrackers surrounded him, and he was reminded of that night three weeks ago when he had watched another festival from his window. So much had changed in a short time.

Akira elbowed Zuko as they pulled up to one of the temporary booths. "Can you do this?" he asked. Inside the booth was a precision firebending game. Three rows of alternating dragons and Fire Nation soldiers moved quickly back and forth, powered by a woman with a hand crank at the other end of the booth. Zuko thought of when he had lit all the candles at the fountain in Ba Sing Se for a young woman, and smiled. "Yeah, I can do it!" he said to Akira. He hesitated. "But doesn't this seem like cheating?"

"Why? You paid for this whole festival!" replied Akira, putting down the half kuai to play.

"Did I?" said Zuko as he took his spot, still wearing the Blue Spirit mask. This would actually be challenging given his limited vision.

"GO!" yelled the female game owner, and the dragons and soldiers sprang into motion. The game was simple: set the dragons on fire, not the soldiers. Zuko felt slightly guilty as he targeted the dragons, having actually met two. But before he knew it, the thirty seconds were over, and more than half of the dragons were down. So was one soldier. Alas, casualties of war.

"You get a prize!" said Akira. He tried to hand Zuko a garish red belt with dragons painted onto it.

"No way," said Zuko, laughing.

"Fine, I'll keep it," replied Akira. "After all, I paid to let you play." Zuko winced under his mask. He had forgotten to bring money.

As the night progressed, it seemed more and more unlikely that Akira was going to kill him while he was outside the palace. His brother entered a spear-throwing contest, expertly skewering an Earth Kingdom soldier through the heart at ten yards. That seemed problematic and inappropriate to Zuko, but he was still impressed by Akira's skill. They even indulged in fire flakes, which Akira had never tried before. Zuko was glad he had a mask on to hide his amusement as Akira's eyes watered after swallowing the flakes.

"Need—ale," wheezed Akira, so they made their way to the drinks station. As Zuko ordered, his eyes were drawn to a woman wearing a Dragon Queen mask. She was standing alone, not playing games or joining in the folk dance that stood between them. And she was staring right at him. Although both their faces were hidden, the Blue Spirit and the Dragon Queen faced off across the crowd. Everything went still.

"One flaming ale!" bellowed the drink seller. Zuko was temporarily distracted, and when he turned back, the Dragon Queen was gone. Could it have been…

"Thanks!" said Akira, stripping off his mask to gulp at the ale thirstily. Zuko didn't want to take off his mask, so he merely watched the crowd.

"Do you dance?" Akira said, pointing at the dancers.

"No," protested Zuko.

"Yes!" insisted Akira. Before Zuko knew what was happening, Akira had put down his drink and shoved Zuko towards the circle of dancers. They were all masked, too, so Zuko didn't stand out. He was swept up in the twirling circles of people, something he had never been able to do as a prince. He wished Mai were there, too…it would be fun watching her dance. Akira moved in and out of Zuko's vision, laughing as he twirled a young woman. Zuko sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to kill his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sokka watched Mai play with Kazuto on the train seat opposite him. In the two days they'd been on the train, the boy hadn't talked once. But at least he was smiling now as Mai smoothed his hair back behind his ears. The bruise on his face had faded to a yellow-brown.

Mai was an enigma to Sokka. Most of the time, she was surly, disinterested, only engaging to plan their next approach. But once or twice he swore she had enjoyed their charades. And the affection she showed Kazuto was genuine, just as genuine as her rage when she killed Sachem…Sokka knew Aang would never have done that, no matter what. But at the same time, he couldn't entirely fault Mai. Maybe he should be more disturbed than he was.

The train jerked as it switched gears, and Sokka was pressed against the back of his seat while they began the sharp incline up the dormant volcano that sheltered the Capital City. They were almost there. He looked out the window, and was greeted by a truly spectacular view of the mountainside, greenery alternating with dramatic rock formations and sudden canyons.

"Kazuto, come see this!" Sokka held out his arms, and Mai handed the child over. Standing on Sokka's knee, Kazuto pressed his face against the glass, golden eyes wide. "That's a river flowing down the side of the volcano," said Mai, pointing for Kazuto. "All that water comes from a lake in the Capital, and in the middle of that lake is the Firelord's palace. That's where we're going!" She caught Sokka's eye. "What?" she said defensively. "This is the only interesting part of this entire dreary train ride." Sokka didn't reply, just watched Kazuto squash his nose against the windowpane. His breath made a fog, and Kazuto smiled at his little creation before licking the glass.

"Kaz, no!" laughed Sokka. "We don't lick the window." Kazuto shrank away from Sokka, clearly afraid of any admonishment. "It's okay, buddy," said Sokka. "I just don't want you to get sick or something from whatever's on that window." The window suddenly went dark as they entered a tunnel. Mai stepped in again, putting her hand on Kazuto's back. "Once we get out of the tunnel, we'll be able to see the whole city!" Kazuto turned back to the window just as they emerged into the bright sunlight.

Sokka had spent hours examining maps of the Capital City, preparing for the invasion on the Day of Black Sun. But in all that time, he had never realized how beautiful the Fire Nation capital truly was. Red-roofed buildings dotted the green inside of the volcano. And there were three silver lakes—a small one on the north side just below them, the central lake surrounding the palace, and a large crescent lake opposite them. The train began its descent, and the tiny buildings and cobbled streets came into view more clearly. There seemed to be a lot of stages and temporary stalls on the streets, and Sokka pointed this out to Mai.

"The Festival of Masques would have been yesterday," she said after thinking for a minute. "There's always a huge celebration, but I've never gone."

"That sounds like fun!" said Sokka. Mai merely shrugged. They picked up speed, and Sokka lifted Kazuto's arms. "Wheee!" he said, hoping the boy would join in. He didn't, but Kazuto laughed shyly.

"He looks a lot like Zuko looked at this age. In paintings," said Mai. "It's almost eerie." Sokka thought of the time Katara found a painting of Ozai on Ember Island and thought it was Zuko. Then he was reminded of another Zuko story and burst into laughter.

"Mai!" he said eagerly. "You would appreciate this. Did Zuko ever tell you about the time he interrupted my private time with Suki to talk about his mother?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"So we were on the run, and Suki and I were trying to get some time alone. So we found this cave, and I decorated it with candles, flowers, everything. I was ah…waiting for her to come over after everyone went to sleep. So imagine my surprise when Zuko burst in. He saw the candles and the roses, and what does he do?"

"Was he completely oblivious?" sighed Mai, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah. But like, wilfully so. Because there's no way he didn't know what was going on. We talked about our mothers and our sisters for like half an hour before he finally left." Sokka put one hand to his face, the other still supporting Kazuto. "What a total buzzkill." Mai smiled before quickly reverting to her blank default expression.

"So Suki. Are you still together?" asked Mai.

"Yeah. Although we haven't seen each other much recently," said Sokka. "I was hoping to spend time with her when I came to the Capital City."

"Do you love her?"

Sokka was taken aback by the question, especially from Mai. "Yeah, I think I do," he answered truthfully. "Do you love Zuko?" he asked. He was actually curious about how she'd respond.

"I do," Mai said simply. Something in her face twitched. "No one really gets why he loves me, though." Sokka didn't know how to reply, since he had often wondered the same thing. "But forget everyone else," said Mai fiercely. She reached up and took Kazuto back from Sokka, settling him on her knee and staring out the window.

"There are lots of good things about you, Mai," said Sokka awkwardly. "You're a fighter. And you're determined." He thought about her killing Sachem. "And you have the strength to do what's right."

"I don't need your approval," said Mai dully, still gazing out the window. They were pulling up to the station. She suddenly jerked her head around to look at Sokka. "No. I'm sorry. Thank you for saying that," she said, stiffly but sincerely.

Their train finally ground to a halt, and Kazuto yelled excitedly, pointing out the window at a parked train in the station. "We're here!" said Sokka, glad to be distracted from Mai. "And that's a train, Kazuto! Can you say train?" Kazuto merely screamed happily.

They made their way to the palace by rickshaw. Zuko must have received advance warning of their arrival, because as soon as they entered the palace, he was ready to greet them.

"You're back!" he said joyfully, dismissing the nearby guards with a wave. He ran to Mai and embraced her, then, apparently unconcerned by Sokka's presence, grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. When he withdrew, he glanced back at Sokka, who was standing awkwardly by the door holding Kazuto's hand.

"Sokka!" he smiled. "I'm so glad you made it. Thank you again." He stepped forward as if to hug Sokka, and then stopped, noticing Kazuto for the first time. For a second, Zuko hesitated, and then knelt down to get to Kazuto's level.

"Hello there," he said gently. "My name is Zuko. Can you tell me your name?" Kazuto shook his head, and Zuko smiled. "That's okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"He hasn't said anything yet," said Mai from behind her fiancé.

Zuko looked concerned for a second, but kept his eyes on Kazuto. "That's okay, Kaz. We have lots of time to get to know each other." He rose and held out a hand for Kazuto to take. "Let's go see your room! You'll be staying where I used to sleep when I was your age." Kaz reached up one pudgy hand and grabbed Zuko's fingers. Seeing the two of them standing next to each other, Sokka was struck again by how alike they looked. There was no way they could conceal the resemblance.

As they walked slowly down towards the nursery, accommodating Kazuto's slow toddler pace, Zuko addressed Sokka. "I figured you'd arrive sometime today, so I gave Suki a few days off starting now." He smirked. "Sorry to have separated you for this long. You'll have to make up for lost time." Sokka laughed and smacked Zuko on the back while Mai rolled her eyes.

They entered the Firelord's personal wing and Zuko suddenly looked tense. "So there have been some developments since you two left," he said edgily. "And after we get Kazuto settled I want to hear all about how things went with you. But first you should know that, well." He inhaled deeply. "I found Akira and he totally knew all about Ozai and was expecting me and he says he wants to be my ally? So now he's living here. With us."

" _What?"_ snapped Mai. Even Sokka was surprised. That seemed like a monumentally foolish thing to do.

"My theory was that it's better to keep him close, even if he is a spy or if he has ambitions to the throne. That way I can keep an eye on him," explained Zuko. He pushed open the door to the nursery. Before Mai or Sokka could protest further, Zuko had swept into the room and was showing Kazuto various toys and games.

"I can't believe him," fumed Mai.

"Well, we brought one back with us," said Sokka fairly. "So we broke the 'keep a low profile' rule too."

"It's different," said Mai, shaking her head. "Kazuto was helpless. Akira is not."

"Did I hear my name?"

Sokka whirled around and found himself staring upwards into a pair of grey-gold eyes. It took him a second to process, but with a start he realized this must be Akira. Had Zuko seriously given him freedom to move around the palace? Akira nodded at Sokka and then stepped around him.

"Hey, Zuko," said Akira. "I was distracted by the noise so I thought I'd take a study break." He stared curiously at Kazuto.

"What have we here?" he asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zuko froze. Why did Akira have to show up _now_? He stood up quickly, straightening his robes.

"Akira!" Zuko said warmly, walking towards the odd trio in the door. Sokka and Mai were glaring at him. "I'm actually kind of busy right now, but I'll catch you up later. How go your studies?"

Akira narrowed his eyes, still staring at Kazuto. "They're fine," he said finally. "I'll just leave you to it." He ducked his head sardonically.

"Wait!" said Zuko. He should at least keep up an appearance of normalcy before rudely kicking his brother out. "Akira. I'd like you to meet my fiancée, the Lady Mai, and my friend, Sokka of the Water Tribe."

"Nice to meet you!" said Sokka. Akira bowed.

Mai did not say a word.

They all stood in an uncomfortable silence. Unaware of the tension in the room, Kazuto toddled over and pulled on Zuko's robes wordlessly. Zuko couldn't ignore him, so he picked the child up, cradling him against his chest.

"I guess I should go," said Akira. He left with a final backward glance at Kazuto. Damn. As Akira exited, he nearly bumped into Suki. "Sorry," he said briefly before heading out.

"What's going on?" asked Suki. "Why was he—Sokka!" She beamed at Sokka, and Zuko looked away tactfully while they hugged. Kazuto wriggled in his arms, and Zuko let him down to run off and play.

"Well, everyone's here," said Mai rather sourly. "Team Firelord convene." Zuko couldn't believe Sokka had gotten her to use the phrase 'Team Firelord.'

"Why don't you start, Mai?" he asked. She crossed her arms and glared at him pointedly. "Or I could," he continued swiftly. He filled his friends in on everything he knew about Akira, while Kazuto happily bashed together two Fire Nation soldiers behind him.

"So no, I don't trust him," Zuko finished. "But I'm not going to hurt him until he actually threatens me."

"You seem to like him," accused Mai.

"I can like him and also not trust him," argued Zuko.

"Yeah, isn't that pretty much your relationship with Azula?" said Suki. She was right, there was a certain pattern emerging in their family. Zuko glanced over at Kazuto. With him, it would be different.

"Let's move on," said Zuko, not wanting to talk about Azula. "What about the rest of the kids?"

Sokka cleared his throat and pulled out a notepad from his satchel. "We visited seven of the children, and all except Kaz were doing alright. For four of them, their mothers had married; two others lived with their grandparents. The oldest was around ten, and she had recently been apprenticed to the local blacksmith. All but one of the families took our money and agreed to stay in contact." He waved the notebook. "I actually wrote a short report for you with more details."

"Who didn't want help?" said Zuko.

"The one with the apprenticed daughter. They didn't want your 'blood money'." Sokka winced. _Charming_ , thought Zuko. But no, he couldn't blame them. After what Ozai had done, it was natural to bear a grudge against the entire Royal Family. Against him.

"And what about Kaz?" asked Zuko, lowering his voice. Sokka looked uneasy, and glanced at Mai.

"His mother died a few weeks ago," said Mai bluntly. "They were destitute, living with a pervert named Sachem. He abused Kaz, so I killed him." She lifted her chin as she said it, but her eyes darted to Zuko, afraid of what he'd say. Sages, she was beautiful.

"If you did it," said Zuko simply. "He deserved it." Something in her eyes relaxed, and she gripped his hand. Into the silence, Kazuto threw his toy soldier at the wall and started to fuss.

"What's wrong?" worried Zuko. "Hey there, Kaz. What's up?" To Zuko's dismay, Kazuto screwed up his face and began to cry.

"Relax, Zuko," said Suki. She walked over to Kazuto and picked him up. "He's probably just tired. It's been a long day." Oh. Well that made sense. Zuko hadn't actually spent that much time around children; he had so much to learn.

"Give him to me," he told Suki. "I'll put him to bed." Zuko carried Kaz to his childhood bedroom just off the nursery. "It's naptime, Kaz," Zuko said.

Kazuto protested, but Zuko placed him on the pallet, tucking the sheet around Kazuto clumsily. He started to leave, then turned and kissed Kazuto on the forehead. He remembered his mother doing that. Kazuto stopped crying abruptly and gazed up at Zuko, shocked eyes red at the edges. Something stabbed through Zuko—nostalgia? Longing?

"I'll see you soon, Kaz," said Zuko encouragingly. Kazuto sat up in bed and watched Zuko as he closed the door. When he re-entered the nursery, the others were arguing vigorously.

"What did I miss?" asked Zuko.

"We're talking about what to do with Kazuto," said Suki. Zuko felt a brief flare of irritation. It would be his decision, not theirs. Kazuto's fate would not be decided by committee.

"I suggested we send him to your mother," said Sokka. "Her daughter with her new husband is only a year or two older than Kaz. And then you'd get to seem him regularly."

"No," said Zuko flatly. "My mother went through hell with Ozai for ten years. I'm not going to burden her with one of Ozai's children now, when she's finally found some happiness!" He loved his mother, but he halfway feared that she would hate little Kazuto because of Ozai. After all, Kaz wasn't hers.

"What if we find him another family to adopt him?" asked Suki. "They wouldn't have to know who he is." This time, Mai protested.

"But then we'd never be able to see him," she said. "How would we know he's safe?"

Suki looked sympathetic, but forged ahead. "I'm sure we could find—"

"No," Zuko interrupted. "He belongs here, with his family." For some reason, that was the only scenario that felt right to him. Maybe he felt guilty for what Ozai had done, how Kazuto had suffered all his life. He thought of Kazuto's shock when Zuko had kissed him goodnight. He wanted to teach the child to laugh, talk, maybe bend someday…

"I agree," said Mai emphatically. "Kaz stays here."

"I thought you'd say it was a risk?" said Zuko, surprised.

"It's what's right," replied Mai. Zuko smiled.

"Not to be downer here," said Sokka grimly. "But what are you going to tell everyone? He looks just like you with those eyes, even I can tell. You can't hide Kazuto in the palace. And proclaiming that he's Ozai's son will only endanger him." They all fell silent.

"We can't conceal that he's a part of the royal family," said Zuko slowly. "But there is a way to keep him safe." He glanced at Mai. "We could say that he's my bastard." The other three looked at him incredulously.

"Yours?" said Suki. "Does the timing on that even work?"

"Yes," said Mai. "Zuko was here in the Capital for a few months a little over three years ago, before he joined the Avatar." Zuko was impressed by how quickly she had done the math.

"Okay, so during that time Zuko…what? Knocked up a palace maid?" said Sokka distastefully. "Because Mai's been in the public eye for the past three years, and obviously hasn't been pregnant." Another awkward silence fell.

"I guess so," Zuko finally said. As much as he wanted to protect Kazuto, he hated the idea of people thinking he had cheated on Mai. And that he had been so careless as to have a child out of wedlock, then abandon the mother to run off with the Avatar. The whole situation reeked of dishonour.

"Sticking to the actual facts will make the story more plausible," said Suki. "We'll say the mother fled the capital after Zuko was named a traitor, had the baby, died, and Zuko just found out now."

"But that makes Zuko look like an utter scumbag!" said Sokka angrily.

"Well, it's the best story we've got so far!" replied Suki testily.

Zuko was still thinking through the implications. His marriage to Mai was just weeks away! It was completely unfair to her for everyone to think he had a bastard son. Even if she knew that she was the only one, the only one ever, it sickened him to think of the court ladies gossiping about Mai behind their hands. But Kazuto…

"Mai," said Zuko quietly. "It's up to you. I don't care if everyone thinks I'm a monster; they already hate me anyway. You're the one who will bear the brunt of this."

Mai was pale but determined. "If public shame is all it takes to keep Kazuto safe, then it's an easy choice to make. Who cares what the people think?" She looked at Zuko fiercely. "I know that you're mine." A wave of hot pride washed over Zuko. He could not have picked anyone braver, stronger, or more noble.

"Okay," said Sokka seriously. "So this is the plan." He smiled wryly. "Congratulations, Zuko. You have a son."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! Since it's Chinese New Year, I thought I'd release three chapters this week. Enjoy! I'll be continuing to release about two chapters a week until the story is finished. I always welcome your thoughts and comments!_

* * *

Chapter 12

News of the Firelord's bastard spread quickly. In an effort to feign a cover-up, Zuko had told Kazuto's new nursemaids 'in confidence' that he, Zuko, was the child's father. Naturally, the entire palace knew by the end of the day. As Mai left the palace to walk the short block to her mother's house, she noticed several nobles staring at her pityingly. Well, they knew this would happen. She knew Zuko was worried about what his Council of Ministers would have to say about it at their next weekly meeting. Although royal bastards had taken the throne before, raising them in the palace simply wasn't done, and with Zuko's popularity already low…

Mai marched up the stairs to her mother's house—only left to her mother because of Zuko's generosity. It was ridiculous that Mai had to come all the way here and interact with a woman she did not like in order to be fitted for her wedding robes. In fact, Zuko had told her not to come at all, but Sokka shrewdly pointed out that it would be best for Mai to be seen publicly preparing for the wedding, despite her fiancé's 'affair.' They had to present a united front.

Without knocking, Mai slammed the door open so forcefully that she hit a manservant standing on the other side. The tray of tea he was carrying fell to the ground and shattered, and the man clutched his head. "Sorry," said Mai dully. She knelt to pick up the pieces of china.

"No, my Lady!" said the servant. "I'll do it!" He pulled a dustbroom from nowhere and started sweeping. Well, this was his job, and a broom was more efficient. Mai left him to it.

"Mai!" Mai's mother Michi gushed into the front hall. "I thought it must be you, from the crash. You always were a clumsy child. I wasn't expecting you." She was shorter than Mai, and plumper, her robes pink with black edgings. Michi stretched forward to kiss Mai on the cheek, and Mai submitted dumbly.

"You poor thing!" said her mother. "I've heard all about it. To think, the whole time you two were here together three years ago, he was also laying with a maid! Disgraceful. You must feel so foolish."

Although nothing Michi said was true, it cut Mai deeper than one of her shruiken blades ever could. She wanted to defend her fiancé, defend herself, but she couldn't. She clenched her fists.

"It's none of your business, Mother," she said stiffly, careful not to let her mother see how much her words had hurt.

"So is the wedding still on?" Michi asked delicately. Her eyes glinted with excitement for potential new gossip.

"Yes," said Mai flatly. "Why else would I be here."

"Oh, you darling! You forgave him!" Her mother lowered her voice. "But you do know, once a cheater, always a cheater. Mark my words, he's a philanderer just like his fa-"

"Stop it, Mother! Just stop it." snapped Mai. Then she paused. What had Michi just said about Ozai being a philanderer? Was that public knowledge? But Mai's apprehension was quickly overwhelmed by anger when her mother continued.

"I'm just looking out for you," said Michi in a tone that would sound caring to anyone who didn't know her. "I don't want you to regret this decision later." Her lips curved upwards.

"I won't regret it," said Mai angrily. Why couldn't her mother leave her alone, instead of questioning every decision?

Michi gave Mai an understanding look. "I see. But I have to ask-do you _have_ -to marry him? Because you, well." She looked at Mai's torso significantly.

"No, Mother, I'm not pregnant. Sages, why do you always have to think the worst?" Mai tried to hold her next sentence back, but couldn't. "Although you _would_ be worried about a hasty wedding. When did you and father marry, about three months before I was born?" Mai smiled spitefully as her mother stuttered. She felt a twinge of guilt, but not enough to make her wish she hadn't said it.

"Well, you've been practically living with him!" Michi finally said scornfully. "I haven't seen you in two weeks." Mai rolled her eyes.

"I've heard enough. I'll try on my robes, and then I'm out of here." She pushed past her mother to go to her room.

"Wait, Mai—" Michi looked panicked and grabbed at Mai's sleeve.

Shaking off her mother irritably, Mai opened the door, and gaped at her former bedroom. All the furnishings had been taken out; instead a central table dominated the room. Crates of blasting jelly were stacked along the walls.

Ignoring her mother's shouts for her to stop, Mai approached the table in a daze. Pieces of parchment lay carelessly about, written in a code she couldn't read. But one thing was unmistakable: a blueprint of the tower on the outskirts of the capital. The tower in which Ozai was kept. Mai had only visited it once, when she followed Zuko on one of his midnight visits to Ozai two years ago. But it was Ozai's prison.

"Mother, what is this?" she asked, too shocked to even raise her voice. "Tell me this isn't true. Tell me you aren't working for the New Ozai Society." How could she, after Mai's father had already been banished for the same crime? Michi didn't answer, but shrunk against the door.

"I thought you disavowed Father and his politics," said Mai, her voice getting louder. "So what is this?" The last word screeched into a yell, and Mai grabbed a handful of papers and threw them in her mother's face.

Mai's anger seemed to embolden the other woman. "The Firelord took everything from us!" Michi spat. "He took my husband, he took my titles, he took my future!"

"He spared your life!" screamed Mai. "He gave you this house! And what about me, Mother?" She sagged, suddenly a child again. "How could you do this to me? I'm _marrying_ the Firelord you're trying to overthrow!"

"Yes, you're marrying him," hissed her mother. "You're marrying a traitor, a usurper, a murderer! His weakness will destroy the Fire Nation. And if you hadn't already given yourself to him, I would have tried to save you. But you're his whore, and I can't help you."

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Mai, her anger leaching away into grey exhaustion. She knew she should tell someone about the plot to free Ozai, but suddenly couldn't find the strength to move.

"Oh, Mai," her mother said heavily. "You're asking the wrong questions, as always. This isn't about you! This is about protecting our family, protecting the Fire Nation. Your father and I tried so hard to teach you the importance of strength—by sending you to the same school as Princess Azula, by bringing you to Omashu when you father was made Governor! But at every turn, you were weak. You favoured Zuko over Azula as an ally, when anyone could see Firelord Ozai would never give that boy the throne. You betrayed your country for a clearly unrequited crush when you help Zuko escape from the Boiling Rock! And you chose the wrong side in getting engaged to this Firelord. He won't last another year."

 _I love Zuko more than I fear you._ Mai had said that to Azula, faced certain death in order to save the one she loved. So why was it so hard to fight back to her mother, a woman with no combat abilities at all? Mai thought of how Zuko had stood up to Ozai, a far worse monster than Michi. He believed she was brave. She was.

"It's over, Mother," said Mai shakily. "You're wrong about Zuko, and you're wrong about me. I'm turning you in." She could do this.

"It may be over for me," Michi replied. "But you're stupider than I thought if you think that the New Ozai Society will just go away."

"They will _lose_ ," snapped Mai. "But either way, I hope you enjoy the rest of your life in prison." With a sinking feeling, she suddenly remembered Tom-Tom. He would hate her, too, now that she had sent both of their parents away. For the first time in a long time, Mai could feel a tightness at the back of her throat and pricking at her eyes. Damn her parents for making her do this to her little brother, for ruining one of the only good things she had…

"Where's Tom-Tom?" asked Mai quietly.

"With your grandparents," said Michi. "You would have known that, if you were living here instead of lounging in the Firelord's b-"

Michi didn't even attempt to fight back as Mai grabbed her arm roughly. _Pretend she's not your mother, just another criminal. It's fine._

"Send a message to the Firelord," ordered Mai to a servant. "Tell him to send the Imperial Guard here." She thought of all the blasting jelly in her room. "Tell him not to come himself." It could be a trap.

Mai shoved her mother into a closet and locked the door, then returned to the poorly concealed New Ozai Society room. Why was everything left out like this? Had she interrupted a meeting when she arrived unexpectedly? She paced around the chamber, looking for any signs of who could have been in attendance.

And there, in the corner, was an abandoned spear. The spear of an Imperial Guard.

 _Great Fire Sages_. That would also explain how they got the blueprints to Ozai's prison, or even knew where Ozai was held. But if the Imperial Guard itself was turning against Zuko, who could they trust? Mai realized with horror that the Guard she had called was likely only minutes away. Depending on how many of them were allied with the New Ozai Society, they might recognize the spear's owner and help her arrest him or her…or they might turn against Mai.

Mai had to decide quickly. She grabbed the spear, shoved open her window, and dropped the weapon into the bushes below. She could come back for it later; maybe General Mak could identify whose it was. Zuko trusted him. When the Imperial Guard arrived, she stood in a corner and watched as they collected the evidence, making sure none of the coded documents were 'accidentally lost.' But though she knew she'd have to tell Zuko about it later, her mind was far from the conspiracy.

She had finally done it. Directly spoken against her mother. After all the other things she'd done—fighting Azula, killing Sachem—it shouldn't be a big deal. But somehow, her encounter with her mother had shaken her more than anything else.

"We're done here, my Lady," said a guardsman. "We'll bring these to the palace immediately."

 _Good._ Mai wanted to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Suki sighed as Sokka's lips met her neck. He may have come from the polar tundra, but his mouth was always so _warm_ …He had let down his ponytail, letting his black hair fall in sheets around his face, rough to the touch, almost as long as hers. His hands, too, were warm, one cupping her face and the other on her hip. It had been so long since they had been alone together, and Suki sighed again as he brought his face back up to meet her lips.

"Suki!" Someone was pounding on the door. Suki started, almost biting Sokka on his lower lip. Who in the world have the gall to interrupt her on her _one day_ off?

"What's going on?" murmured Sokka, clearly in no mood to be interrupted as he simply switched to kissing the other side of her neck.

"Suki! I'm sorry, but I really need your help right now!" For the love of all that was holy. She recognized that voice. Freaking Zuko.

"Zuko, I'm in the middle of something!" she yelled. At the sound of her saying 'Zuko,' Sokka finally froze. "You have got to be kidding me," he whispered to her.

"Zuko, unless you are actually about to die, please come back later," Suki shouted. Probably not appropriate for a guard to say that to the Firelord, but Zuko was her friend. Her friend with a knack for interrupting her.

"Someone is actually about to die!" yelled Zuko frantically, banging on the door. "I need the Kyoshi Warriors, now!"

Sokka immediately jumped off the bed and started struggling with his tunic, which lay on the floor. Suki merely grabbed a robe and ran to the door, throwing it open to reveal a very red-faced Zuko.

"What is it? Who's dying?" asked Suki. Zuko barged in uninvited and shut the door behind him, addressing them both. "Mai just discovered a plot to free Ozai from his prison cell."

"Tonight?" asked Sokka from across the room.

"We don't know," said Zuko, shaking his head. "But we need to move Ozai to a more secure location immediately."

"Then call the Imperial Guard!" said Suki. "The Kyoshi Warriors are your personal bodyguard, not the only soldiers you have at your disposal."

"I can't trust them," said Zuko. _Here we go again_ , thought Suki. Two years ago, Zuko had become so paranoid he couldn't sleep, which was why she had come to the palace in the first place, on Mai's request. Suki thought Zuko had been getting better, trusting his own people more, but apparently not. Before she could try to reassure Zuko, however, he continued.

"Mai found evidence that the Imperial Guard may be involved in the plot. They had the blueprints to the prison. So I want the Kyoshi Warriors, plus the Imperial Guardsmen who stood with me during the first New Ozai Society uprising, to go move Ozai now. As quickly and as quietly as possible."

"Move him to where?" asked Suki. She started pulling on her green pants, and Zuko turned to address the wall, still blushing.

"To the prison under Crescent Lake," said Zuko to the cobbled stone.

"You have a secret underwater prison too?" asked Sokka, tying up his hair.

"The Earth Kingdom stole that idea from us!" said Zuko hotly. "I've already asked General Mak to assemble the members of the Guard who have proved their loyalty; they're at the front gates. We just need the Kyoshi Warriors, and then we can go."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" said Suki, finally dressed. "Zuko, you're not going."

"What?" he turned, baffled. "Of course I am. You need extra firepower!"

"Zuko. This whole thing could be a setup!" said Suki impatiently. "What if the New Ozai Society allowed you to discover their plans, knowing you'd run straight to Ozai's tower? What if they are planning to kill you as you try to move your father?"

"I'll be fine!" said Zuko impatiently. "I fought Azula, I think I can fight the New Ozai Society. But we need to hurry before they free my father!"

"Zuko, she's right," said Sokka. "You shouldn't go tonight, it's too risky." Zuko gritted his teeth in frustration, little tendrils of smoke leaking from his hands.

"Who am I if I can't even leave my own palace?" he growled. Oh dear. Zuko stopped listening when he got like this. But she hadn't spent two years protecting the only Firelord willing to stop the war just for him to get killed pointlessly.

"What does Mai think?" Suki said instead. Zuko's face constricted. "Mai is…taking a break," he said. "It's been a hard day for her." Suki didn't really understand why, but kept pushing Zuko. "And does she think you should go?" she asked.

"No," Zuko confessed, relaxing his shoulders a little. The smoke escaping from his fingers died down. "Fine then," he said, frustrated. "I'm not going. But you need to go, now!" Suki nodded, and rushed off.

"Sorry, man," said Zuko to Sokka behind her.

"Save it," said Sokka. She turned her head, and saw Sokka following her at a jog, leaving Zuko behind looking forlorn.

Suki marched alongside General Mak and Sokka, five Kyoshi Warriors and fifteen helmeted Imperial Guards behind her. Ozai's tower loomed ahead of them in the night sky.

"Suki, you and two guards will go in, grab Ozai, and bring him out," said General Mak. "We'll make sure the prison remains secure. Once you're out, we'll all travel to Crescent Lake." They were hoping to move Ozai stealthily, and so hadn't brought dozens of soldiers.

Suki nodded at Mak. Perhaps when their plans were discovered, the New Ozai Society had aborted the mission! After all, they no longer had the blasting jelly. Or maybe they moved up their timeline to tonight…

A ball of fire shot out from rocks to her left, barely missing her. "Kyoshi Warriors, formation!" she yelled. Immediately, the five other women grouped together as they had trained. More fire burst from all around, but they were able to shield themselves with their metal fans. Sokka turned back to back with an Imperial Guard, and whipped out his boomerang and machete. As dark figures emerged from behind the rocks, Suki saw three shadows heading for the tower at a run. Mak saw it too.

"After them!" he yelled to two of his soldiers. Suki broke formation and sprinted towards the entrance herself. If the insurgents reached Ozai, it could all be over. By the time she and the two Imperial Guards had reached the entrance, the original sentry guarding the prison was on the floor. Dead or unconscious, Suki didn't know, she merely leapt over his body, the two Imperial Guards in front of her. Ozai was kept on the top floor, which meant the insurgents must be heading for the stairs.

"Follow me!" she shouted to the two Guards. Suki started running up the stairs, but stopped when she heard a yell behind her. One of the insurgents had stayed back, and had hit one of the Guards over the head with a wide blade. The blow had evidently glanced, however, for the Guard's helmet was merely knocked off. The Guard quickly stepped inside the insurgent's range, grabbing his assailant's wrist and slamming it against the stone wall. The impact made the man's grip on his machete loosen, and the tall Guard kneed him in the gut. Before Suki could run forward to help, the Guard slammed the New Ozai Society member's head against the wall, then let him drop. The Guard turned, panting, his tanned skin glinting by the torchlight that lined the chamber.

"Akira?" gasped Suki. "What—"

"I'm a Guard!" said Akira. "Mak called me in. Let's go!" He raced up the stairs in front of Suki. "Damn it!" swore Suki under her breath. She ran after him, the second Guard trailing them both. Of course Mak didn't know to exclude Akira from this mission, he didn't know who Akira was; but now what would she do? He could turn at any second.

The three labored up the stairs, chasing the two insurgents still climbing to get to Ozai. Suki was glad she did strength training in full armor, because the ascent was intense. The stairwell was spiralled, meaning that they couldn't see what ambush lay directly ahead. Maybe it was all right that Akira was going first.

Sure enough, as Akira rounded another corner, he was suddenly kicked back from someone higher up. He swore as he stumbled back into Suki, but she merely shoved him aside. Her turn. She grabbed a torch from the wall and threw it blindly around the curve, following close behind her makeshift projectile. She heard a yell of surprise, and rushed in. The insurgent was still standing, holding a short blade in her hands. Suki dropped down, punching the woman in her left knee. The woman grunted, her body crunching forward, surprised by the pain. Without stopping, Suki pivoted and elbowed the woman in the side of the head. Then, placing her left hand over the woman's head and neck, and bracing her right arm on the rebel's right arm, Suki flipped the woman over her shoulder, sending her tumbling down the stairs. Akira dodged to the side as the woman flew, hitting the hard steps. Suki kept climbing the stairs, but heard the unmistakable sound of metal entering flesh as Akira finished the woman. Only one more insurgent left in the tower.

As Suki ran, thighs aching, she realized Akira was behind her. But he had killed two New Ozai Society members by now. Surely he wouldn't stab her in the back.

She burst into the top tower room, positive she could see the heels of the New Ozai Society member just ahead of her. When she emerged, she saw the bars of Ozai's cell, and the insurgent struggling with a sentry. As Suki approached, the third rebel sunk a knife deep into a chink between the sentry's armor, and the woman crumpled to the floor.

Suki rushed forward, using her metal fan to slap the unarmoured man in black across the face. She heard a crunch as his nose broke. He stumbled forward, blood streaming down his face, and Suki kicked him the back of the knees. As he fell, Suki crouched down, pinning him to the ground with her knee against his back. Quickly, she grabbed rope from her belt and tied his hands behind him. She jerked his head up by the hair and threw him against the wall.

Suki scanned the room, then reeled back in shock as she saw a pair of yellow eyes glowing at her from only a foot away. Her fight with the final New Ozai Society member had brought her closer to the bars than she realized, and Ozai himself was staring at her, sleek black hair and beard grown wild in the years since his captivity. His hands curled around the bars.

"What's going on?" he said smoothly. "Could it be…a prison break?"

Suki ignored him, but dragged the rebel she had taken prisoner farther away. Apparently she had broken his arm, because he screamed loudly when she moved him. Oops. She looked back up, and saw Akira staring avidly at Ozai, a strange hunger in his hawk eyes.

"Are you really Ozai?" asked Akira. Ozai turned his attention to the younger man. "Yes, I am," he smiled darkly. "It's been a while since I've had a handsome young visitor. Do I know you?" Ozai's gold eyes swept over Akira, landing finally on his face.

"You don't know me," said Akira harshly.

"Don't I?" said Ozai quietly.

"Enough!" yelled Suki, trying to conceal her fear at this confrontation. "You!" she said to the third Imperial Guard, who had finally made it up the stairs. "Look out the arrowhole. How is the fight on the ground?" The young man ran to the tiny slot in the stone wall. "The fight seems to be ending, sir!" he reported. "I see General Mak and the Kyoshi Warriors. The rebels are dead."

 _Good_. Then it would be safer to wait for the rest to come up to the cell, and they could move Ozai down together. She didn't want to have to try and subdue Ozai herself. And she didn't know if she could take both him and Akira…she hoped reinforcements arrived soon. She just had to hold out another five minutes.

Ozai was still raking Akira with his eyes, and Suki unconsciously followed his gaze. She hadn't seen Akira much, since he mostly stayed in his room to study. In truth, he looked like a mix between Sokka and Zuko, with Sokka's tan skin and Zuko's face shape and eyes. The combination of the two men was striking. And a little terrifying. What if Ozai realized Akira was his son? What could she do?

"You carry yourself well, soldier," murmured Ozai. "You remind me—"

Akira abruptly lashed out, slapping Ozai's face through a gap in the bars. Ozai grunted in surprise, and touched his lip. His hand drew away bloody. But Ozai merely smirked and nodded, as if confirming something. He rubbed his bloody fingers together experimentally.

"Suki!" Sokka rushed up the stairs first, panting, followed close behind by four more Imperial Guards. When he saw her he looked relieved. "The rebels are finished. Let's move him now," he said. Suki nodded, trying to conceal her terror even from Sokka. Ozai had a unique ability to unnerve…she couldn't imagine what Zuko's childhood had been like.

"Let's bag him and go," she said. It was over. They had won this round. But as the other soldiers opened Ozai's cage, and wrestled him down for transport, her eyes were drawn to Akira. His eyes were wide, but his expression was inscrutable. Even after tonight, she still could not tell whose side he was on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kazuto squealed in delight, kicking his feet under the table as Zuko set a plate of rice balls in front of him. The boy leaned forward and grabbed one of the spheres with both hands, making Zuko laugh; the food was half the size of Kaz's face. Undeterred, Kaz opened his mouth and smashed his face into the glutinous rice, gnawing at it happily. Zuko smiled and ruffled Kaz's head.

"Slow down, there, buddy!" said Zuko. "Your breakfast isn't going anywhere." Kazuto peered over his rice ball sceptically, his meal blocking his face so that all Zuko could see were his brother's two round eyes. "I promise," said Zuko gently. "You'll never go hungry again. You live with me now." As long as Zuko was alive, Kazuto would be protected. He could at least promise that.

But how long that would be remained uncertain. Since the raid on Ozai's tower last night, Zuko had spent hours questioning guards, furiously trying to find out who the traitors in the Imperial Guard were. Mai's mother had been imprisoned, and the man Suki had captured had been interrogated, but no one was talking.

And speaking of no talking, Kazuto still hadn't said a word. His vocal cords were clearly fine, since he yelled a lot, but he resorted to gestures to communicate. Zuko hoped there wasn't something seriously wrong with him. Mai had called the royal physician over to examine Kaz yesterday, but the doctor had had no idea what to do. Maybe Katara with her healing abilities could help him, but Zuko had a feeling even her bending couldn't help Kaz. The problem was not with his throat, but with his mind.

"Good morning," Mai walked in, her eyes red around the edges. Zuko got up to kiss her hello, but winced internally. He had never seen her as upset as she had been the past four days. She had weathered her father's arrest well, but her mother's imprisonment seemed to be affecting her far more deeply.

"Hello Kaz!" said Mai to Kazuto, also sitting down at the table. He waved at her, clumps of rice sticking to his hand.

"Do you have the Council meeting today?" asked Mai, helping herself to some rice porridge.

"Yeah," sighed Zuko. "And I think I know what they are going to talk about." He checked the timekeeping candle. "Ugh. I should go." He got up to leave, and Kazuto dropped his rice ball.

"Daddy!" the boy said, lifting up his arms to be held.

Zuko's heart constricted painfully. Even though he hadn't told Kaz he was the child's father, the nursemaids must have done so. But hearing the word made his eyes well up with tears.

"Wow, Kaz!" said Zuko, hoisting the boy into the air. "You talked! Good job, buddy!" Zuko hugged Kazuto to his chest, kissing Kaz's cheek. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Daddy!" Kazuto yelled again, patting Zuko on the face. Zuko beamed at him.

"Your father has to go now," said Mai gently. "You can play with me, Kaz." Mai took Kazuto from Zuko, and Kaz tugged on her hair.

"Bye!" said Zuko. Mai and Kaz waved.

Zuko was surprised to find that the Council meeting was actually going quite smoothly. They had discussed security, the Soldiers Return & Relocation Act, and decided to send reparations to the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. They, at least, wouldn't misuse the money.

"All right!" said Zuko, encouraged. "That's everything. Unless someone has another topic to raise?" The council was silent, but Malona, the Minister of the Treasury, looked significantly across at Ilana, the Minister of Commerce.

"I think we should address the platypus-bear in the room," said Malona. Zuko remained silent.

"We were wondering how…recent developments…have changed the line of succession," said the Minister of Land. The older man coughed awkwardly. "As you know, there is presently some ambiguity about who gets the throne if you perish, whether it's your father, or your sister, or perhaps General Iroh…"

"Why should I die soon?" asked Zuko humourlessly. "I'm only twenty, and my grandfather Azulon lived well into his nineties. I should have another seventy years on the throne at least."

The Council members looked at each other uncomfortably. "Well. Perhaps you could name another candidate as your heir," suggested Ilana delicately.

"Is it true that the child currently living in the palace is your son?" asked Malona bluntly. The Council tensed, waiting for Zuko's response.

"Yes," said Zuko firmly. Their eyes bugged. "He's my son, and he's living here. Any other questions?"

"So you acknowledge the child?" said Ilana, her eyes widening.

"Yes, I acknowledge him," said Zuko defiantly. "And before you ask, no, the Lady Mai is not his mother."

"My Lord. Never, in the history of the realm, has a Firelord raised a bastard in the palace," said the Minister of Land disapprovingly. "You are bringing shame to the monarchy!"

"Oh, shut up!" old Asai yelled unexpectedly. "The Firelord is a great man, and great men cannot be expected to remain with one woman! It is his royal prerogative to do as he pleases, and it is not our place to criticize!" Zuko's stomach turned in disgust.

"No," Zuko spat. "It was wrong of me to betray the Lady Mai. But I will not exacerbate my mistake by shoving the child in a distant corner and refusing to live with the consequences of my actions! Kazuto will remain. I will marry the Lady Mai. And we will live here together, as a family." He glared at the Council, daring them to defy him.

"Very well. So the boy is yours, but you will not name him your heir," stated Malona. Zuko thought about it. The whole reason he had brought Kazuto in was so that he wouldn't suffer or be used as a pawn in political games. If he named Kaz his heir, it was possible that someone could kill Zuko and then rule as regent while Kaz was a child. That wasn't keeping Kazuto safe. And a bit of uncertainty about who would take the throne might prevent people from assassinating Zuko.

"Correct," Zuko finally said. "He is mine, and he may be addressed as Prince Kazuto. But I will not name an heir. Anything else?"

The room was silent.

"Actually yes," said the Minister of Foreign Affairs. "We should discuss your wedding, now that we know it is still taking place." He shuffled his papers and coughed. "Invitations were sent to the foreign heads of state two weeks ago, as per your instructions. The noble families have also been informed that their presence is required."

Zuko smiled grimly. At his coronation, he hadn't known to force the court to show up; as a result, only members of foreign nations had been in attendance when he was crowned Firelord. Not an auspicious start. This time, however, all the old Fire Nation families had to show their faces. Or risk the Firelord's displeasure.

"…and we've received positive answers from the Water Tribe Chiefs, who also note that they will not need accommodations, but will stay on their ships." Zuko grimaced. Clearly, they did not trust him. He thought at least Sokka's father would accept his invitation to stay at the palace, but he supposed the optics of that were poor. "Avatar Aang has also sent his acceptance, in the form of a hand-drawn picture," said the Minister somberly. He held up a colourful painting, which seemed to depict Zuko and Mai getting married with Aang flying overhead. Or was that supposed to be Appa? Zuko noticed Malona covering a smile with her hand. "The Mayor of Yu Dao in the Fire Nation colonies will also come, as will his entire family. And Earth King Kueh has not yet replied," finished the Minister.

"Why not? We gave back the throne!" joked Ilana. A ripple of laughter moved throughout the Council, finally breaking the tension leftover from the topic of Zuko's supposed infidelity. Zuko hoped the Earth King would come, though. It would be awkward if he didn't.

"When will guests start to arrive?" asked Zuko.

"Next week," said the Minister of Foreign Affairs. "Three days before the wedding."

"A brief question—" asked Malona. "Are we still planning to throw a commoner's festival in conjunction with your wedding feast?"

"Yes, of course," said Zuko firmly. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. Financially," said Malona, shaking her head. "It's just not very traditional." Truthfully, Zuko had gotten the idea from Suki, who enjoyed reading novels. A fictional king had thrown a feast to show his benevolence, and Zuko had been rather taken with the idea.

"Well, my reputation isn't the greatest, so it can't hurt," said Zuko bluntly. Too many members of the Council nodded for Zuko's liking. Sages, how unpopular _was_ he? Frowning, he dismissed the meeting, which had run over by far. Still, Ilana—the Minister of Commerce—hung back. With her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun and her face screwed up in a disapproving frown, Zuko felt he was about to be berated by one of his childhood tutors. As soon as the room was empty, she spoke.

"May I speak frankly with you, Firelord Zuko?" Ilana asked sharply. Feeling he didn't have much of a choice, Zuko nodded. Ilana sat down next to him and folded her hands.

"When I agreed to join your Council, you told me that you were going to try to change things. To rule differently than your father and your grandfather. And that was something I believed in." She paused. "But the revelation of your son concerns me. First, it worries me that you told no one on the Council of this liability. And second, the fact that you-like many royal princes before you-abused your power to take advantage of a servant shows that you are not as different from your father as you think."

Zuko felt like he had just been slapped across the face. Who did she think she was? He was the Firelord, and she was just a second-tier noble. She couldn't talk to him like that. But even as he flashed with anger he realized he was being unfair. He had hired Ilana for her honesty; it would be unjust to punish her for it now. Still, her words stung, partly because he respected the older woman so much. He hated to think that she thought poorly of him. But what could he say?

"Thank you for your honesty," said Zuko slowly, still thinking. "I can see why you are concerned." He swallowed thickly. "But to address the points you raised—I actually only learned of my son's existence a few weeks ago. Which, you could say, shows negligence on my part, but as soon as I found out I looked for him. Upon learning his mother was dead-" Zuko lowered his voice in genuine regret for Kazuto's mother. He didn't even know her name. "—I brought him here. I want to raise him with love, myself." Ilana's face softened slightly, but Zuko continued. "And as for your second point..." he sighed. "I have no excuses. But I would ask you to think of this rather as a youthful indiscretion, rather than a pattern of behaviour." He knew his explanation was thin, but it was the best he could do in the moment. He was still seething with irrational anger and shame, but he hoped he had come across as genuine.

"Well," said Ilana. "The circumstances are still not ideal. But I suppose it's not as bad as I first thought." She looked at Zuko pensively. "You, Firelord Zuko, have an image problem." Zuko laughed aloud. Didn't he know it.

"You're not half the devil your father was," said Ilana. "But because of your unorthodox politics, you're hated twice as much as he was." Zuko took a moment to work out what she meant by that—so she thought he was half as evil as Ozai? That was terrible!

"I'm not hated by citizens of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes," said Zuko defensively.

"Well, you're not the Firelord of the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes, are you?" said Ilana savagely. Sages, she just didn't stop.

"What do you want me to do?" said Zuko, spreading his hands. "I'm not kicking out Kazuto, if that's what you're asking me to do. And I'm not going to restart the war just to improve my public image." He grew agitated. "I'm trying to provide jobs for our returning soldiers. I'm fighting for our citizens in the colonies to stay where they are. Why can't the people see that I do care about the Fire Nation?" Zuko realized he had raised his voice to a yell. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Ilana smiled faintly. "I know you care," she said, more gentle than before. "But the people never hear your side of the story; all they see is a man who took the throne by force and is closer friends with foreigners than members of his own nation. They don't see a patriot."

"What do you see?" asked Zuko.

"I see a young man trying very hard to do the right thing," said Ilana. "And you know I support your decision to withdraw from the war wholeheartedly. But you still need some…fine-tuning in your presentation." She drew a breath. "I know you stopped issuing the Fire Nation patriotism flyers that your father supported, but I think you should consider restarting the program."

' _Patriotism flyers'?_ More like cult-of-personality flyers. Every week, Ozai would post flyers throughout the nation praising Ozai for his brilliant leadership, urging citizens to throw themselves wholly into the war effort, and spreading lies about Ozai's opponents. "No way," said Zuko forcefully. "Lying and brainwashing my own people is not the way I want to rule."

"The content could be different," suggested Ilana. "When I owned my chain of factories, I sent around a news flyer every week, complete with pictures for those who couldn't read. It covered updates in factory business, and it brought people together."

Zuko was suddenly very tired. "I'll consider it," he said heavily. Ilana seemed to sense the meeting was over and stood, patted him on the shoulder, and exited. Zuko sat alone in his Council chamber, massaging his temples. Kazuto was causing more problems than he'd thought.

But no, he wouldn't think like that. Whatever it took, it was worth it. Zuko thought of Kazuto's first word that morning and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sokka slept in late the morning after the tower raid. When he woke up he was briefly disoriented, panicking slightly before remembering that he was in his room in the Fire Nation palace. It was still a little weird that being in the palace was a comforting thought. For most of his life, he had regarded the Fire Nation capital with a mixture of dread and loathing. Sokka rolled over and yawned. By the time they had moved Ozai to a safer location, the night was half over, and Suki had returned to the suite of apartments that the Kyoshi Warriors had taken over. But by the position of the sun, he bet she was already at work. Of course, he had nothing to do and no obligations, but he should probably get up anyway.

As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his thighs protested. Running up those stairs was probably the first workout he'd had in a while; still, Sokka stubbornly hopped out of bed. As a nonbender, it was even more important to keep in good physical shape. Zuko's Uncle Iroh might be able to fight off dozens of guards using firebending, despite his ample stomach, but Sokka couldn't get away with that. All he had was himself. So even though it was almost noon, Sokka decided to dress and go for a run. He thought he had seen a courtyard or gardens somewhere.

It felt vaguely stupid to walk until he found a courtyard, so Sokka started running while still within the palace, his boots skidding slightly on the marble floors as he turned corners randomly. Zuko should commission a map or something, because this place was a labyrinth. His legs started to loosen up as he jogged, wondering if he should hop out a ground floor window to get out. As he rounded another bend, he saw a slender, broad-shouldered figure ahead of him. Damn it. He didn't really want to hang out with Zuko's brother right now. But before Sokka could turn back, Akira whipped his head around, apparently having heard Sokka's footsteps.

"Hey!" said Akira, raising a hand. Sokka had no choice but to jog up to join him. Well, he could think of it as reconnaissance. He still didn't know Akira very well.

"Hi," said Sokka. Wait, what was the appropriate thing to say? "It looks like a nice morning out there!" he said feebly, nodding at the window.

"It's past noon," said Akira. He cleared his throat. "Did you just get up? I slept in too, after the whole debacle last night." _Debacle?_ Suki had said Akira had killed at least two people.

"Suki says you fought well," said Sokka.

Akira grinned. " _I_ fought well? You should have seen Suki flip a woman down the stairs. It was incredible!" He ran his hand through his brown hair. "Maybe I should join the Kyoshi Warriors to increase my fighting skills."

Sokka laughed. "I actually joined for a day, you know. When I first met Suki."

"No way!" Akira's eyes widened. "Did you…ah…wear the whole getup?"

"Oh yeah," said Sokka seriously. "I went all out." Wait. He was supposed to be finding things out about Akira, not spilling his guts about the time he dressed up in hair and makeup. How had they even gotten on this topic?

"I was just going for a run," said Sokka. "Want to join me?"

"Sure!" said Akira. "There's a large courtyard to the left, actually. It even has weights and other exercise equipment. Technically it's the Firelord's private courtyard, but he lets the Imperial Guards use it sometimes. And we're guests, so we're fine."

"Great!" said Sokka. He hoped he wouldn't make a total fool out of himself at this impromptu joint workout.

"So, did you train here often as an Imperial Guard?" said Sokka as they took off down the call towards to courtyard.

"Yeah, pretty often," said Akira. "I enjoy the quiet." After a few more paces, he added "Although it's been almost nothing _but_ quiet for me the past two weeks. Ever since I took a break from the Guard and moved into the palace, it's been pretty solitary."

"Yeah, Zuko's always busy," agreed Sokka. "I don't even have studies to distract me. Sometimes I feel like I'm just rattling around this empty place." They pushed through a door and entered the sunny courtyard, but kept up their rhythm and started around the perimeter of the yard.

"The palace isn't so empty recently, though," said Akira significantly. He wasn't even out of breath!

"Yeah, did Zuko tell you—" Sokka started awkwardly, then coughed, and wished he had brought a waterskin.

"Yeah, yeah, he introduced me to the kid a few days ago," said Akira. "Cute. Looks just like Zuko." He went silent. Sokka wondered if Akira thought poorly of Zuko for having a bastard son, just as Ozai had, or whether Akira admired Zuko for acknowledging Kazuto. The two pounded along the courtyard for a while, Sokka trying hard not to breathe heavily, before Akira finally stopped by a weapons rack. "You ever trained with a spear?" he asked casually.

"No," said Sokka, putting his hands on his head to open his lungs and panting. "I've used a boomerang, machete, and a sword. Favorite's the sword, but I lost mine during Sozin's Comet."

"That's rough," said Akira. "Well, even though I'm only on reserve for the Imperial Guard, I still practice our spear drills regularly. Want to join me?"

"Sure!" said Sokka. Anything to stop running. "Hey, if you're on reserve, why were you called in last night?" he asked. Suki had been deeply disturbed that Akira had showed up.

"Oh, Mak sent the word personally," said Akira. "I'm not very political, and I fought the New Ozai Society the first time they rebelled, so he knew I was trustworthy. Although," he laughed, and handed Sokka a spear. "Mak is totally confused as to why I've suddenly gained the Firelord's confidence. I told him it was my brilliant strategic mind, but he still seemed sceptical." Akira smirked. "Then I told him that the Firelord was entranced by my handsome face, and Mak told me to get out." Sokka gaped.

"No way—you did not say that!" Sokka said, letting the spear he had been holding fall slightly. This guy was nuts.

"Okay, fine, I didn't," agreed Akira amiably, hoisting a spear for himself out of the rack. He whipped his head around to stare at Sokka. "Or did I?"

"What—"

"The first step in using a spear is getting your positioning right," said Akira. "If your feet aren't in the right position, you can be easily knocked over, and it will be hard to attack. So turn your body perpendicular to me, hips and arms pointed forward." Sokka did as Akira said. "Good," said Akira. "You want to provide a narrow target."

"Kind of the same as swordfighting," said Sokka.

"Sure," agreed Akira. "Keep your gravity low. Now hold the spear with hands shoulder-width apart." Akira stepped back and looked at Sokka. "Interesting," he said, circling Sokka.

"What's interesting?" asked Sokka self-consciously.

"You instinctively hold your spear underhand, with palms facing up to the sky," said Akira. "That's a good defensive posture, makes it hard for your opponent to knock your spear out of your hands."

"What other way could I hold it?" asked Sokka. Akira hefted his own spear, lifting it slightly higher than Sokka's. "Overhand," Akira said. "Palms facing down. You have less range, but more control when attacking. It's a more aggressive posture, although not necessarily better." Akira made a few experimental stabs forward from the overhand position. Sokka could guess which hold Akira preferred. . But watching Akira practice reminded him of something.

"Actually, I think my dad preferred to fight with a spear," mused Sokka. "Before he went off to war, he made a new spear himself." He tried hard to remember. "I think…he hunted a saber-toothed tiger-bear to take its front tooth for his spear. Yeah," he nodded. "I was mad because he wouldn't take me on the trip. I was only ten."

"Is your father still alive?" asked Akira.

"Oh. Yes. Why would you ask?" said Sokka, confused.

"It's just that you referred to him in the past tense," shrugged Akira, standing up and bringing his spear up to point at the sky.

 _Had he?_ Sokka couldn't recall. "Well, my father's chief of the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka said clumsily. "So he's not fighting so much anymore. More…building things." _And moving on with his life._

"I see," said Akira. "Does that mean you'll be the next Chief? Shouldn't you be down there learning how to rule, or something?"

"Ah. Well," hedged Sokka. "In the Southern Water Tribe, becoming Chief is kind of a group decision. It's often hereditary, but not always. We're small, so it's not as strict as the Northern Water Tribe."

"That sounds like a very reasonable policy," said Akira thoughtfully. "The ruler should be the person most suited to the job. But do you not want to be Chief?"

Sokka paused again. "Frankly, I don't know what I want," he said, stabbing his spear forward and then pulling it back. "I've been away for so long—" _Stab._ "—That no one really knows me anymore." _Stab_. "And while I love my family, I've seen so much of the world! I'm not sure I want to return to a life where I just hunt animals and collect pelts to scrape by." He winced. That sounded harsh.

"I get it," said Akira quietly. "I've only lived here a week, but if you told me I had to return to the factory where I worked five years ago, return to being a nobody…I'd fight with everything I had." His face clouded briefly, but then he quickly flashed Sokka a bright grin. "Those forward stabs looked good," he said. "Try to keep the spear level, and it'll be easier to—"

"Hey guys!" yelled a familiar voice. Akira and Sokka both looked to the courtyard entrance and saw Zuko, dressed in full imperial robes. "I saw you through the window and thought I'd stop by."

"This workout is for men, not bureaucrats!" teased Akira. "Those robes don't look conducive to fighting."

Zuko's face darkened. Sokka wondered if he was coming back from a bad meeting or something, because he looked frustrated. In answer to Akira's taunt, Zuko dramatically unhooked his armored shoulderpads from his robes and lifted the whole armorpiece over his head, throwing it to the side.

"You're forgetting that I won my throne by combat," said Zuko, also shedding his heavy cloak.

"That was three years ago. And didn't you lose that battle, technically?" said Akira. Sokka whipped his head back and forth between the two brothers, unsure whether the tone was still lighthearted or if someone was about to get killed.

Zuko rolled his eyes, and shrugged out of his outer robe, leaving him in casual pants and a tunic. He left his crown in his topknot, and descended the stairs into the courtyard.

"I'd say whoever is left on the royal dais is the winner," said Zuko arrogantly. Upon seeing Sokka's bemused expression, Zuko seemed to shake himself out of it. "Anyway. I could use a break from the 'bureaucracy', as you say, Akira." He clapped his hands. "Let's learn how to use spears!"

Mai watched Sokka and Akira head off to the central exercise courtyard. Excellent. She had been waiting for an opportunity to sneak through Akira's rooms for a while now. With Zuko also away, and Kazuto with his nursemaids, there was no one to stop her from a bit of old-fashioned snooping.

Akira was in Iroh's son Lu-Ten's old compartments, right next to Sokka. As far as royal compartments went, they were modest. But ever since her mother's betrayal, she had moved into the Firelady's suite prematurely, so she was accustomed to richer furnishings. Mai was aware that it was unlikely she'd find anything, but she was tired of moping in her room. Might as well invade Akira's privacy.

Predictably, Akira's door wasn't locked, so she pushed right in. It looked as if no one lived there at all. Mai wandered to the wardrobe and opened it. There were only a few Imperial Guard uniforms as well as what looked like one of Zuko's shirts. But even Akira wouldn't be so bold to actually raid Zuko's closet. They must have similar fashion taste. There was also a ridiculous red belt hanging from a hook on the wardrobe door, which Mai inspected for some sort of code. After a while, though, Mai concluded that all Akira was guilty of was buying a cheap belt.

She moved on to a stack of books on a table in the corner of the room. All basic reading materials, nothing suspicious. She even flipped through them for hidden messages—although of course, Akira couldn't read secret notes. Mai sighed. This was more boring than she thought it would be. Finally moving on to the unmade bed, Mai lifted the mattress, punched the pillows, and ransacked the blankets. Nothing. She threw a pillow against the wall in frustration, and then quickly put it back. Well, it would have been monumentally stupid for Akira to keep anything in Zuko's own palace, anyway. This didn't mean he was innocent.

After checking to make sure everything was in its original place, Mai moved stealthily out of the room. She briefly considered leaving some kind of threatening note, just to be petty—something along the lines of 'I'm watching you'—but her idea was spoiled when she again remembered that Akira couldn't read. And she was terrible at drawing. So she merely walked back down the hall, heading to her room. As Mai passed the courtyard, a huge plume of smoke billowed towards the sky from inside the courtyard. _What?_ Was it another attack? She rushed to the courtyard doors and threw them open, ready to fight.

But instead encountering invading firebenders, she was greeted by a ludicrous scene. Sokka and Akira were shirtless, taking turns running back and forth to the water pump, and frantically filling up buckets of water. At the other end of the training grounds was Zuko, also half-naked, who was inexplicably standing in battle stance. As she watched, Akira ran with a bucket of water towards Zuko and flung it at him. But instead of dodging, Zuko held his ground, directing two large plumes of continuous fire at the incoming bucket of water. The water vaporized into a large column of steam, engulfing Zuko.

"Ha!" yelled her fiancé, coughing from the steam. "Fire beats water, every time!" But as he pumped his fists in victory, Mai saw Sokka sneaking up behind Zuko. She could have warned her fiancé, but decided it would be much more entertaining to see things play out. Sure enough, Zuko's ecstasy was soon doused when Sokka dumped the whole bucket over the Firelord's head.

"Teamwork!" shouted Akira in celebration.

Mai clapped slowly, but the sound echoed in the open courtyard. All three men looked up at her, looking like guilty children caught playing when they should be doing homework. Zuko was the first to recover.

"Hi, Mai!" Zuko said cheerfully, flicking his wet hair away from his eyes. He had taken out his bun and crown, and his dripping black hair reached past his bare shoulders. Mai cleared her throat and averted her eyes. Honestly, no one should be allowed to look like that.

"Hello, Mai," said Akira. "It's good to see you again." He inclined his head politely. Mai didn't plan to respond, but caught Zuko looking at her significantly. He hadn't been amused last time she ignored his brother.

"Hello, Akira," Mai sighed. "Getting a solid workout, I see." The men grinned bashfully. But despite her words, she was glad that Zuko was having some fun, finally going out in the sunlight. He may be Firelord, but he was still young.

"I don't want to interrupt you," Mai continued. "I'll be on my way." She had actually trained with the Kyoshi Warriors early that morning; their routine was far more regimented than this nonsense.

"Ah. Mai. Would you like to—ah- go eat lunch with me?" Zuko said hurriedly as she headed back inside. Since her back was turned to the group, she allowed herself to smile. "I don't mind," she said loftily.

"Zuko, don't forget all your robes!" said Sokka seriously as Zuko started to follow his fiancee. "You'll need them. For lunch."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

With the wedding only five days away, Zuko was irritated to find that more and more of his time was taken up with preparations. Who knew that he too had to have an entire new set of robes made for the occasion? Or that he had to know all the vows from memory? Additionally, with all the reigning heads of state in attendance, plus all the Fire Nation nobles, the whole thing was turning into a giant political summit. He already had at least five side meetings scheduled—with the Earth King and the Mayor of Yu Dao to discuss the colonies, with three separate minor noble families to determine who would get Mai's family's former lands, and with Chiefs of the Water Tribes to discuss an infrastructure agreement. The last meeting, at least, wouldn't be terrible; Sokka had promised both to help Zuko prepare and to actually attend.

And Zuko still had all his internal Fire Nation problems to deal with. He had visited Mai's mother that morning, to see if his presence could shock her into spilling who leaked the plans of the tower. But instead she merely spat insults at him, cried, and accused him of tearing apart her family. Ah, yes, Zuko: Destroyer of Families. But given the fact that he had at various times imprisoned his father, his sister, his father-in-law, and his mother-in-law, he couldn't really fault her assessment. So he was no closer to revealing the New Ozai Society plot to dethrone him. Old General Asai had helpfully told him yesterday that there was discontent in the ranks of soldiers who had been summoned back from the Earth Kingdom but had not yet been released from duty, so there was a possible soldier uprising on his hands. And he still couldn't figure out if Akira was his best friend or his worst enemy.

Zuko threw down his pen and let his head fall into his hands. It was all so close to falling apart. And if he let it slip away, he wasn't the only one would would suffer; the whole world would burn again with war and destruction… Ilana's voice and the disapproving stares of the Council swirled through his head. Even the servants looked at him askance now, when he walked through the halls with Kazuto, but he would not be ashamed, he would not, he was the Firelord and he could bring peace…

 _You're hated twice as much as your father._

 _All they see is a man who took the throne by force._

 _You-like many royal princes before you-abused your power to take advantage of a servant…_

 _You are not as different from your father as you think._

"Zuko." The Firelord's head jerked up from his dark reverie at the sound of a friendly voice. Iroh stood in his doorway, dressed in green robes and looking at him kindly.

"Uncle!" cried Zuko, pushing back from his desk and rising. Before he knew it, he was enveloped in a warm hug. Iroh had gained some weight.

Zuko withdrew first. "I'm glad you could make it for the wedding," he said.

"I would not miss it for the world," smiled Iroh. "Where is your son? I'd love to meet him." Zuko was taken aback. He realized he had not told Iroh anything, anything at all. So Iroh must think Kazuto was really Zuko's.

"You don't…despise me?" Zuko stammered. "For Kazuto." Everyone else had, everyone else had judged him.

"Oh Zuko," Iroh sighed. "I could never despise you. And how could I not love your son, when I love his father so much?" Zuko's throat constricted, and something seemed to crack inside him. He knew he should tell Iroh the truth, but he suddenly couldn't speak. The tears of anger and shame Zuko had repressed for so long spilled out, and he threw himself back into his Uncle's arms, sobbing. Iroh thought he really had a bastard son, and his uncle still loved him unconditionally. Wanted to meet Kazuto. Supported him, as Iroh always had.

"It's all right, Zuko," said Iroh, patting him on the back. "I'm proud of you for admitting your mistakes and bringing the boy here. That must have been very hard." Zuko nodded wordlessly, hot tears still spilling down his face and soaking the shoulder of Iroh's robes. His entire body shuddered as he sobbed. Zuko thought of Mai's mother cursing her own daughter, and how Mai had cried for days.

"I was only worried that this would affect your relationship with the lovely Mai," said Iroh softly. "I know you love her very much." This brought on a new wave of gasping tears, but Iroh merely held Zuko, rocking him like an infant. After a few minutes, Zuko sniffed, tried to breathe regularly even as his tears still flowed. He had to tell Iroh.

"Kazuto…isn't my son. Not by birth," Zuko said against Iroh's shoulder.

"What?" Iroh pulled back so he could see Zuko's tear-streaked face.

Zuko shook his head. "He's Ozai's son, but his mother died, so I took him in to protect him…" And then Zuko remembered all the other people Ozai had hurt, all the young women whose lives would never be the same, and he started crying again. He just couldn't seem to stop.

Iroh's eyes widened as he realized what Zuko had done. "Oh Zuko," he said, taking Zuko's red face in his hands. "I am prouder of you now than I ever have been." He wiped a tear away. "You've done the right thing, nephew." Zuko hiccupped slightly, and inhaled.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said again, his voice nasal. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's all been so much—"

"I understand," said Iroh gently. "You've had a lot on your shoulders."

"Want to meet my son?" said Zuko shakily, wiping some remaining tears off his face.

"I would love nothing more," replied Iroh.

Kazuko took to Iroh immediately. In the past few days, Kaz's vocabulary had expanded rapidly, and now he added a new name to his repertoire.

"Iroh!" yelled Kazuto as he played with carved soldiers. They had tried to get him to say "Uncle," but that proved too difficult. "Daddy, why is Iroh so big?" asked Kazuto.

"That's not a very polite question, Kaz," said Zuko, hiding a smile.

"It's because I run a teashop!" explained Iroh happily. "I have nothing to do but make tea and eat cookies, so I grow fatter and fatter every day!"

"Oh," nodded Kazuto. He turned to Zuko. "Can I eat cookies and get fat like Iroh?"

"No, Kaz!" said Zuko. "You can eat rice and vegetables and meat and grow strong like Daddy and Mai." He lifted Kazuto up into the air and tossed him, catching him on the way down. "Iroh can't do this—" he threw Kaz again "—because he eats too many cookies!" Kazuto shrieked with delight. "More! More!" the boy yelled wildly. Zuko obliged him until he actually felt winded, which was far too soon. He needed to get back in shape. Satisfied for the moment, Kazuto ran off to the other corner of the room to play with a wooden puzzle.

"I noticed you referred to your fiancée as 'Mai' to the boy," said Iroh. "Have you talked with Mai about her being Kazuto's adopted mother?"

"Well, no," said Zuko. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it? Because according to the story Mai isn't his mother."

"Of course," agreed Iroh. "But if Mai wants to be a mother figure, it would be wrong to create a gap between her and the child just for the sake of the story."

"I actually have no idea what she wants," said Zuko, abashed. "She felt strongly that Kazuto should stay here, and she spends almost as much time with him as I do. But you're right, that doesn't necessarily mean she wants to be a mother."

"You should discuss it," said Iroh seriously. "I know being parents this early was not something you expected."

No kidding. Zuko had known vaguely that he would eventually be a father, both because it was expected of him as Firelord and because he wanted to create a family with Mai. But when it came down to the details, he had always shied away.

"I'm scared," said Zuko.

"Scared of being a father?" asked Iroh, moving to sit next to Zuko.

"Yeah." Zuko swallowed. He didn't want to go on a crying jag again, but he still felt somewhat fragile. "I'm afraid. That I'll mess him up. That without thinking about it—" He breathed slowly, trying to avoid the tears at the corners of his eyes. "That without thinking about it I'll treat him the way my father treated me. What if it's just in my blood, Iroh?"

"Zuko," said Iroh sternly. "You have a difficult legacy, it's true. But you should know better than anyone that it is our choices who make us who we are. Step by step, consciously, you have changed yourself into a man completely unlike your father. You can do the same in raising this son and any other children you may have. And I can see how much you love Kazuto."

"Still. Growing up with Ozai was a living nightmare," said Zuko. "It's hard to think about being a father when you've always hated your own."

Iroh grew quiet, his face impassive. "You know, Zuko, it's all right to admit that you loved Ozai."

"What?" snapped Zuko.

"You say you always hated him, but I know that's not true, because you cared so much when he rejected you," explained Iroh. "It broke your heart."

"Well of course it did!" replied Zuko. "He was my father! I couldn't help but feel hurt—"

"I'm not saying Ozai is a good person. He is and was a vile, cruel man. And I'm not saying you should reconcile with him. But Zuko," said Iroh, resting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You don't have to divide the world into people you love and people you hate. Humans are complex, and so are our emotions. I just want to let you know that it is all right to acknowledge that your feelings towards your father may be complicated. Because those feelings could affect how you view your role as a father."

Zuko's head spun with anger. How could Iroh suggest that Ozai was worth anything but revulsion? But Iroh was almost always right, so he thought about it. Fuzzy memories of Ozai throwing him in the air at the beach appeared, a day where the sea and sky and sand swirled together. He remembered being carried back to the house after a long day. He remembered feeling safe and warm. And…loved. Then he thought about Azula—he had hated her at times, and loved her, too. She too couldn't be sorted into a neat category. To do so wouldn't be…true.

He found his face was wet again, so he dried it with his sleeve. "I guess…it's easier to just hate him," Zuko said finally.

"I know," said Iroh simply. "It _is_ easier to hate someone, especially someone who has done so much evil. But when you hate someone, Zuko, when you strip away their value as a person, then _you_ lose something."

"That's going to take some time to process," said Zuko after a pause. "And a lot more tea." He looked over at Kazuto, who was now pushing a small wagon full of toy soldiers. "Regardless of how feel about Ozai, I do know one thing," he said. "If I can be half the father figure to Kazuto that you are to me, I'll be happy."

Iroh's eyes were bright. "Look how well you're already doing!" he said encouragingly. He shifted his weight and watched Kazuto play.

"I never thought I'd be able to hold a grandchild of my own," Iroh said quietly. "Thank you, Zuko."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"During the ceremony, there will be Imperial Guards at every entrance, as well as on the roof," General Mak gestured at a map of the large ceremonial courtyard. "No one will sneeze without us knowing."

"Where will the Kyoshi Warriors be stationed?" asked Suki.

"Well, where do you think you are most needed?" replied Mak. This was why Suki liked him. Even though she wasn't even Fire Nation, he always asked her professional opinion when it came to her warriors.

"I'll embed some of my women in the crowd," said Suki. "To keep an eye on everyone." She looked over the map again. "Ideally, I'd have someone in armor standing in front of the Firelord at all times," she said. "But I'm aware the optics of that might be bad."

General Mak nodded. "Firelord Zuko has made it quite clear he wants this wedding to be a show of strength—both to the Fire Nation and to other heads of state. No offense, but I think the Kyoshi Warriors should keep a low profile during the actual ceremony. You are very obviously Earth Kingdom."

 _A show of strength?_ Zuko certainly hadn't said those words to _her_ , but it did sound like him. And while General Mak's words were vaguely irritating, they did have a certain logic.

"All right," she said. "We'll pretend to be guests. And Mak—" Suki looked at her counterpart seriously. "I want you to know that we will defend the Firelord with our lives against anyone who threatens him. Even if the Earth King himself attacked, we will remain loyal to the Firelord."

Mak looked shocked. "I…appreciate that, Suki," he said.

"Zuko is the world's only hope for peace," she said aloud. She was still a proud citizen of the Earth Kingdom, but at the moment the best way to serve her country was to keep this Firelord alive. Without Zuko, Ozai could come back, or Azula, or some other Fire Nation noble who wanted to restart the war. She wouldn't let that happen. And...Zuko didn't deserve to die an early death.

"Well, that should be everything," said Mak. "Thank you for helping me plan this out." Suki smiled absently, but her mind was wandering as she left Mak's office. The greatest threat to Zuko's safety was obviously the New Ozai Society. And if Zuko wanted a 'show of strength,' it would be embarrassing to have the wedding derailed by domestic terrorists. But how could she find the New Ozai Society supporters?

What did they want? Well, obviously, to free Ozai and restore him to the throne. They had worked with Azula before. They would want Zuko dead, and Mai too, probably. And they likely wanted to return the Fire Nation to the way things had been—waging war, believing in the Fire Nation's superiority, keeping the engine of war production going. The Fire Nation had become wealthy off this war, and the nobles received most of the profits. Mai's family had been deeply involved, which meant other nobles probably were, too. Huh. _Mai._ That was a start.

Suki realized she had been meandering towards the Firelord's personal wing anyway, so she headed towards the quarters traditionally reserved for the Firelady and knocked. After a second, she heard Mai yell "Just come in!" All right then. Suki opened the door, and was unsurprised to see Mai focusing on her wooden model of a human on the opposite wall. Without a word, Mai flicked her wrists, and three knives fell into each hand. She threw the ones in her left hand, then her right, and reached into her belt for two larger knives. Mai grabbed them simultaneously, and before Suki had moved more than two paces from the door, Mai had sent her target toppling backwards with the force of the two blades.

"Hey Suki," said Mai, walking over to her wooden man. She pulled him upright and smiled at the spread. The large knives had caught him squarely in the chest, and six small blades impaled each arm. "That was impressive," said Suki. The Kyoshi Warriors didn't use knives often, but Mai's dedication to the weapon had paid off.

"My wedding is coming soon," shrugged Mai. Suki tried to work out what the connection between deadly force and Mai's wedding could be, but was at a loss. Unless Mai planned to kill people at the afterparty? Suki shook her head.

"Mai, do you have a minute? I need your help."

"Sure," said Mai. She jerked a dagger out of the target roughly. "What's up?"

Suki sighed. "I need you to identify some corpses."

As they descended into the prison below Crescent Lake, the air grew cool and moist. "After the battle by Ozai's tower four days ago, we took the bodies of the New Ozai Society members here," said Suki. She moved her torch slightly so she could see Mai's face, but Mai didn't react.

"You didn't bury them?" asked Mai impassively.

"No. We had a few Imperial Guards look at them, but they didn't recognize any of their faces. So Zuko ordered they be packed in ice and kept down here until further notice."

"Did he," deadpanned Mai. Suki swallowed. Even though she spent every morning doing training drills with Mai, considered her almost a friend, she still couldn't read her. "Yeah. He hoped that we would find some sort of use for them." Mai only nodded.

"Given that your family was…um…involved with the New Ozai Society, I thought that other nobles might be as well. And you know the noble families better than anyone else in the palace." It was true. Zuko had been away during the time when he would normally get to know the court. Mai hadn't.

They walked down a dimly lit passage, down more stairs, and finally reached a large wooden door with heavy iron handles. Suki handed the torch to Mai and grabbed the cold metal. "Ready?" she asked tentatively. She knew Mai had faced death before, but this could be disturbing.

"Do it," said Mai. Using all her strength, Suki heaved backwards on the door, and whoosh of freezing air escaped. Mai slipped inside with the torch, and Suki followed.

The room was long, lined with hundreds of blocks of ice. The bodies themselves lay on an extended metal table at the center of the room, a grey sheet thrown over them. Suki could see the grey toes poking out over the edge of the table, and tried not to shudder. Without ceremony, Mai picked up the edge of the blanket and threw it aside, revealing the first of ten corpses. It was the woman who Suki had thrown down the stairs. Akira had slit her throat, and the gash had turned an ugly purple-black in death.

"Do you know her?" asked Suki quietly.

"No," said Mai shortly. She moved on to the next person, drew back the sheet, and shook her head. As Suki watched, Mai moved methodically down the line, staring each corpse in the face.

"This one," said Mai unexpectedly. She pointed to the man in front of her. He looked young, with short black hair and a long nose. "His name is Yaru, of the Sugawara family. They rule one of the western islands. Rich family. But I didn't know they were big Ozai supporters."

"Maybe he's a rogue," said Suki.

"Let's hope not," said Mai fiercely. "Let's hope his entire house is in the New Ozai Society, and we can arrest them all and be done with it." She flung the sheet back over Yaru's face and moved on.

In the end, Mai identified four of the ten attackers, every one of them the younger son or daughter of one of the noble houses. Mai breathed heavily in large white puffs, but otherwise showed no sign of being shaken by the violent deaths of four people she knew.

"We'll have to search their family houses in the capital," said Mai thoughtfully as she pushed open the door to leave the ice room. "And interview their parents or siblings when they attend the wedding."

"I just want to keep you all safe," said Suki, thinking this was a little more than she had planned for when she moved to the Fire Nation.

"Yes, of course," said Mai seriously. "We need to keep Zuko safe. But that might require a lot more bodies packed in ice."

Suki wished she could disagree.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _Dear Sokka,_

 _Thank you for the letter you sent once you arrived at the Fire Nation capital. I appreciate the gesture; even though you're an adult, a father always wants to know his children are safe. Say hello to Suki for me._

 _The rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe is going well! Soon, the town will be even bigger than it was before the war. We are truly moving into a new era. When you're ready, I hope you'll make your way back here to join us._

 _I haven't heard from Katara, but I assume I will see you both when I come to the Fire Nation for the Firelord's wedding in a few days. I'm also bringing Malin; I hope this trip can bring us all together as a family._

 _Speaking of the Fire Nation—the Firelord recently sent a generous sum to the Southern Water Tribe to help with the rebuilding, as well as an invitation to work together on a new train rail connecting our main city with some of the other settlements on our island. Could you talk to him about the political situation here before we meet formally? I know the Firelord trusts you._

 _I'll see you soon, son._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Sokka set aside his father's letter. He had left the Southern Water Tribe awkwardly, without giving an explanation for why he couldn't stay. The truth was, he had felt restless and dissatisfied. Sometimes Sokka worried he had been gone so long he wasn't even Water Tribe anymore. But if he wasn't, then what was he? He thought of the former Fire Nation colonies, where people were just…people. Not Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation. But something different, something new. Still, it hurt to imagine himself cut off from the Water Tribe. For so long, all he had wanted was to be a warrior like his father, to wear the wolf's head mask with pride. Sokka's hair was still cut in a traditional wolftail, and he still wore the blue tunic that marked him as a tribesman. Even so, Sokka couldn't shake the feeling of discomfort when he imagined settling down in the South Pole for good.

" _When you're ready, I hope you'll make your way back here."_ It was kind of Dad to give him space, even if he clearly thought Sokka belonged in the South. And Sokka didn't want to disappoint his father…Sokka bet Katara would understand. She and Aang would probably be traveling around the world for the rest of their lives; he doubted she would ever return to the South Pole permanently. Sokka felt a rush of homesickness, not for the ice of his hometown, but for the days when he, Aang, Katara, and Toph had travelled around the world on Appa. Those times had been stressful, but they had been simple, in a way. They had had a mission. But then they achieved it, and Sokka was left unmoored.

The sun outside Sokka's palace window bloodied the sky, clouds dyed red and orange in the reflected light. His father had always said a scarlet sunset meant good weather tomorrow, but Sokka couldn't help thinking of how Sozin's Comet had split the sky into a violent orange. He remembered the desperate battle on the airships and the moment when he thought Suki had died. And worst of all, how he had helplessly watched Aang and Ozai battle in the rocks. The sun sullenly sunk below the horizon.

He needed to clear his head. Without knowing where he would go, Sokka left his room, slamming the door behind him as if that would banish his dark thoughts. He'd be glad when Aang and Katara came tomorrow; Aang always knew how to cheer him up. And maybe he just needed a full-body lick from Appa to knock him out of it. As Sokka paced along the hall, he desperately wished he could talk to someone. But Zuko and Suki both had actual jobs, he didn't want to waste their time. It had been a stupid idea to come here.

"Sokka!" Speak of the devil. It was Zuko. He was wearing some sort of robe, and had his hair in a messy ponytail. It made him look younger.

"Hey, Zuko," said Sokka, trying to rally. "What's up?"

"Not much, just going to the kitchen for a cup of tea. I have some work to do." Zuko peered closely at Sokka. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" said Sokka heartily. But even he could tell it sounded forced. "I don't really want to talk about it," Sokka amended.

"Fair," said Zuko. "But come have a cup of tea with me. I could use some company." Sokka nodded, and they turned into a less ornately decorated servant's corridor.

"Why don't you just have tea brought to you?" asked Sokka as they walked through the narrow passage.

"It always tastes better when I make it myself," said Zuko. "And it's good for me to leave my room once in a while."

"Your family is addicted to tea," said Sokka, shaking his head. "You going to get Kazuto hooked as well?"

"As soon as possible," replied Zuko seriously. "Actually, Iroh made some this afternoon. Kaz spat it out, but we'll try again tomorrow." They entered the cavernous empty kitchen, and Zuko made his way to a cistern of water. He filled a pot and grabbed a tin of tea leaves and two cups. But instead of taking the pot to the fireplace to boil, Zuko merely summoned a small flame and heated bottom of the clay pot with his hands. It was oddly charming to see firebending used in such a mundane way, rather than for violence.

"I got a letter from my dad," said Sokka as Zuko added the tea leaves.

"Oh?" asked Zuko nonchalantly, looking up.

"Yeah. I can tell he wishes I came back to the South Pole."

"But you don't want to?" asked Zuko. He poured tea into each of the cups and then dumped the tea back out into a separate bowl. Sokka vaguely remembered Zuko saying that the first round of tea had to be thrown away.

"I don't know," said Sokka. "All I know is that I feel like I don't fit in there anymore. I'm not—" He sighed, frustrated. "I'm not the same. And neither is the Tribe. Everything's different."

"Of course you're not the same," said Zuko. "None of us are. And frankly, that could be a good thing."

"Really?" said Sokka sceptically.

"Well, yeah," said Zuko. "I'm no longer a murderous asshole. Usually. And as for you, you've led troops into battle, Sokka! You're a leader now. You might not know of whom, or of what yet, but you're not the kid who charged recklessly at a Fire Nation ship anymore."

"Yeah," said Sokka, frustrated. "I'm a 'leader'. So then why am I the only one I know who has no idea what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"You think I know what I'm doing? Or Aang? Or Katara?" said Zuko incredulously.

"Well, at least you know what role you're playing," said Sokka.

"That's true, to a degree," said Zuko, taking a sip of tea. "I'm the Firelord. But what does that mean? For my father, it meant being a warlord. For some Firelords in the past, it meant bathing in wine and letting councillors do the work. I'm still trying to figure out my place in all this, too."

"You're very philosophical today," said Sokka, a little more bitingly than he wanted to. But Zuko just smiled. "I've been talking to Iroh," he said. "That's always very…therapeutic."

"Maybe I should talk to him," mumbled Sokka. Zuko laughed. "Maybe," he replied. Then Zuko made an odd face and lowered his voice. "Sokka…you just need to trust yourself. Your path may not be what you expect, but you will find your own destiny."

"Were you just…imitating Iroh?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah. Did it work?" asked Zuko hopefully.

"Well. Maybe a little," said Sokka. It was nice to have someone to talk to, at any rate. He took his first sip of tea. Jasmine.

"Nice," said Zuko triumphantly to himself.

"Hey, actually, my dad mentioned you in his letter," said Sokka. He had skipped over that part before, lost in thoughts about himself. "He's excited about your proposal to help the Water Tribe build a railroad in the South Pole."

"Oh, really?" asked Zuko, sitting up straight. "I was hoping to tie that in with the Soldiers Relocation program." For the next half hour, they drank tea and discussed the details of how to create a railroad in the icy tundra using Fire Nation technology.

"And you have to phrase everything as a profitable investment," said Sokka. "Don't make it seem too much like charity. The Water Tribe is proud."

"They still took the reparations money," pointed out Zuko. Sokka rolled his eyes. "That was different. You personally _ran your ship into our village walls._ "

"Oh yeah," said Zuko, squinting as if he was trying hard to remember. "I did do that." His eyes suddenly widened. "Sages! Did I ever give money to Kyoshi Island to say sorry for burning down their village?"

"Yes, you already did," said Sokka. "Suki told me about it."

"Good, good," said Zuko distractedly, clearly caught up in other past sins. "I should really buy that family a new rooster-horse," he muttered. When Sokka looked at him questioningly, Zuko explained. "An Earth Kingdom family once took me in and fed me without asking for anything, and in return I stole their rooster-horse." Zuko winced. "That was a jerk move."

"You think?" said Sokka scathingly.

"I know, I know!" said Zuko. "I'll have someone find them. The girl was called Song…" he trailed off, lost in memories again.

"Speaking of girls," said Sokka, waggling his eyebrows. "Excited for your wedding?"

"Honestly, I've just been trying to get ready for all the meetings beforehand," said Zuko, suddenly looking weary. "I have a bunch of papers to look over tonight."

"That is the least romantic thing I've ever heard," said Sokka. "What about Mai?"

Zuko's face spread into a stupid-looking grin. "Yeah," he replied. "Yeah, she'll be my wife soon, won't she?"

"That _is_ what a wedding means, Zuko," said Sokka. He hesitated. "If you don't mind me asking…why get married now?"

"Why wait?" Zuko shrugged. "I love her. I've always loved her. When we were kids, she was the only person I ever saw stand up to Azula. I thought that was amazing." He laughed, and then grew quiet again. "We didn't get together under the best circumstances," he admitted. "When I returned to the Fire Nation after my exile, I was angry. Bitter. Confused. Honestly, I can't believe she put up with me. And that she still loved me after I left her to become a traitor."

"So you're making it up to her by pledging your eternal love in front of thousands of people?" asked Sokka.

"Essentially," said Zuko. "And she doesn't think so, but I think she will make a great Firelady. She's brave, and strong, and fierce…she can take care of herself. I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back."

"Well, I'm happy for you," said Sokka honestly. "I'm looking forward to the wedding." Zuko smiled ruefully, the word 'wedding' evidently reminding him of everything else he had to do. "I should probably go," said Zuko regretfully, rising and taking the teapot with him. "Thank you for your advice about the Water Tribe project. I feel a lot less stressed about it now."

"No problem," said Sokka.

"Actually, you should talk to Akira," said Zuko. "He's been taking more of a lead on finding new jobs for soldiers recently."

"Is that wise?" asked Sokka as they left the kitchen.

"Maybe not," said Zuko. "But he's fought the New Ozai Society twice now. Until he does something suspicious, I have no reason not to give him work to do."

Sokka nodded, and they walked back towards their rooms in silence.

"Thanks for the tea," Sokka said once he reached his quarters. "I-it helped."

"You're welcome," said Zuko. Sokka started to open his door, but Zuko kept talking. "And Sokka? You don't have to have everything figured out right now. But I have faith you will eventually. You're one of the most creative people I know." He smiled, and lifted the teapot in farewell. "Night, Sokka."

Maybe Iroh's fascination with tea was justified, thought Sokka as he got ready for bed. He did feel a little better. And his clothes smelled like jasmine.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _The Dragon Queen's eyes were cold, and her teeth-_

Akira scowled in concentration. And her teeth were what? The tiny character swam before his eyes, mysterious and mocking. He recognized the three dots on the left side of the character that meant 'water,' but that was hardly helpful. Her teeth were wet? They were made of water?

In a fit of temper, Akira threw the children's book across the room, where it hit the wall and fell with a dull, depressing thunk. It was ridiculous and galling that he had to learn how to read like a five-year-old did. And beyond absurd that the first few words he had been taught included 'dragon' and 'queen.' Classic Fire Nation royalty, forcing kings and queens into the minds and books of young children.

Akira sighed and slumped in his chair, rubbing his temples. He knew it would be hard to learn to read at this point in his life, but he didn't expect it be this excruciating. Wearily, he got up to go retrieve the book. If he ever wanted to lead people or make a change, he'd have to be able to read.

Someone knocked.

"Enter!" yelled Akira, hurriedly tossing the book back on the table. On second thought, he covered it with a notebook; no one needed to know he was reading children's stories.  
An elderly, somewhat pudgy man entered the room, dressed in green robes. His hair was a long and shabby grey, but his eyes were a bright Fire Nation gold. Akira thought vaguely that he should know him, but couldn't put his finger on why.

"Akira," said the man. "My name is Iroh. I'm your uncle."

Oh. Akira remembered Zuko mentioning his uncle who lived in Ba Sing Se, the one who had given up the throne. And if Iroh was introducing himself as Akira's uncle, that meant Zuko must have told him about Akira's parentage. Irrationally, Akira felt warmed by the fact that Zuko wasn't keeping their relationship completely secret. Although it was also possible Zuko had confided in Iroh because he viewed Akira as a threat. Maybe Iroh was here to try and intimidate or test him.

"And I'm Akira," he replied, setting his chin. Let the old man try to kick him out; he'd faced worse.

But Iroh merely bowed. "I am pleased to meet you, Akira. May I sit?" He smiled broadly.

"Please," said Akira, a bit confused. He gestured to the chairs around his study table.

"First, I want to apologize for how my brother Ozai treated you and your mother," said Iroh, settling into a chair. "No one deserves to be banished through no fault of their own."  
"I—thank you," said Akira. What was Iroh's game?

"I would have helped if I could," sighed Iroh. "But that's in the past. Now, I'm glad you've found your family again."

Found his family? Zuko's harsh words floated back to Akira: ' _Just because I acknowledge you in private does not mean I will do so in public. Not until you've proved yourself._ '

Zuko paid for his tutors and even entrusted him with part of the Soldiers & Relocation project, but Akira still remembered how Zuko's face had closed off when Akira first met Kazuto. His brother had looked nervous, almost afraid, and had dodged Akira's questions about the boy. Was that just because Zuko was ashamed to admit he had a bastard? Or because Zuko didn't trust Akira around his son?

"I'm glad to have found my family as well," said Akira evenly.

"How are you adjusting to life here?" asked Iroh gently. There was something gravelly yet curiously warm and comforting about his voice. "It must be different from what you're used to."

"It is different," confessed Akira. "All my life, I've lived as a commoner. I grew up in a thatched-roof hut, and now I'm in a palace. But I'll never forget where I came from. Never." He would never forget what life was like when you were the lowest of the low. He didn't really know why he was telling Iroh this, but his uncle was still listening intently.

"Your experience gives you a perspective that few in this palace have," Iroh reassured him. "You shouldn't want to forget your background—it makes you who you are. And now you're working for Zuko, you can use your experience to advise him."

"I told Zuko I wanted to change things for the better," said Akira. That's the whole reason he was here.

"Good," said Iroh. He hesitated. "Many in your shoes would choose the path of bitterness," he said quietly. "I am glad you have not."  
It wasn't like bitterness would change anything. Only determination and focus would. And besides, even if he was angry, it wasn't primarily Zuko he was angry at.

"Zuko isn't at fault for what our father did," Akira said. It was true, and it was probably what Iroh wanted to hear. "I don't resent him."

"Do you resent Ozai?" asked Iroh. He leaned forward slightly in his chair. Akira didn't see the point in lying.

"Yes," he said flatly. "Because of him, my mother suffered and died." She had loved Prince Ozai, and how was she repaid? With a bastard in her belly, shame and exile, and a brutal life just trying to make enough to feed her family. Akira was surprised to feel a hot pricking in his eyes, and he blinked to clear them.

"That's understandable," replied Iroh. "But I'll tell you what I just told Zuko an hour ago. Hatred only hurts you, not the person who harmed you."

Akira scowled. What kind of nonsense was that?

Iroh noticed the corner of The Dragon Queen poking out from under Akira's notebook.

"Ah! The Dragon Queen!" Iroh beamed. He pulled the book out and smiled at the illustration of the blue half-dragon half-woman on the cover. "Zuko told me you were learning to read, but I'm impressed that you're tackling books like this already!"

Akira flushed, but Iroh looked genuinely impressed.

"I want to learn as fast as possible," said Akira. Indeed, he had spent almost eight hours a day for the past week studying. For the first time, it occurred to him that he was actually making good progress. "I have to catch up."

Iroh flipped to the front page, and his face froze. Akira peered over his shoulder, but only recognized the part of the character meaning 'hand' in the last character.

"This was Azula's book," said Iroh quietly, still staring at the handwritten phrase. "I'm surprised Zuko lent it to you. He's very protective of her."

Akira guiltily recalled chucking the book at the wall a few minutes earlier. "Can you show me her name?" he asked Iroh. No use in pretending he could read more than he could.

"It's here," said Iroh, pointing to the last three characters. "A-zu-la."

"And the rest of the writing?" asked Akira.

"Why don't you try?" asked Iroh. Akira felt a flash of irritation. Who was Iroh to test him? But when he scowled down at the first line, he found he actually recognized most of the characters.

"This book is the…something—"

"Property," nodded Iroh.

"This book is the property of Queen Azula, age 6." Akira laughed incredulously. "Seriously?" What a superiority complex!

"Even at an early age, Azula was very…ambitious," said Iroh sadly. "But it wasn't entirely her fault. Ozai pushed her hard; she always had to be perfect in order to please him.

And he deliberately set Azula and Zuko against each other."

"You said Zuko was protective of her. But hasn't she tried to kill Zuko multiple times?" asked Akira.

"She has. Yet Zuko still cares about her." Iroh sighed. "It's complicated. But I would rather him have compassion on her than hate her, especially now that her mental state is…unstable."

"So where is Azula now? In some sort of mental institution?" Zuko had only said Azula was alive. And apart from his morbid curiosity, Akira knew this information could be critical.

"You should ask Zuko about that," replied Iroh carefully. "If he wants to tell you more about her, he will." He sighed again, more heavily. "You've entered a very convoluted family, Akira. But I hope that with you and Kazuto joining, and Zuko and Mai getting married, you all will be able to make a fresh start."

"I hope so too," said Akira. A silence descended, but not an unfriendly one.

Finally, Iroh rose to his feet. "It's late for an old man like me, and I need to rest," said Iroh. He put his hand on Akira's shoulder. "I hope that in time we can become friends. I know Zuko already considers you one."

And then Iroh left, leaving Akira's head swirling with mad sisters and uncles and brothers and queens.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mai tried to stifle a yawn as she sat, cross-legged, on the dais to the right of Zuko's throne. Honestly, she could think of a thousand things she would rather be doing instead of listening to Zuko hand out titles and lands to various nobles. But she knew Zuko would appreciate her being there, visibly supporting him during this especially unpopular time. So she sat.

"Lady Keiko," said Zuko to the noblewoman kneeling before the throne. "You and your family have ruled Dalong Island well for many generations. I am especially impressed by how you have helped soldiers returning home from war adjust to peacetime. Therefore, I grant you the Isles of Emerald, formerly administered by Lord Ukano." Mai winced slightly at the sound of Zuko giving away her ancestral land. She didn't even like the Isles of Emerald-the locals were uneducated and the weather was too hot-and Mai was the one who suggested Zuko give the Isles to Lady Keiko in the first place. But it still stung. She would have to speak to Zuko about her brother Tom-Tom. Maybe they could give him some lands when he was older…

"Thank you, my Lord," said Lady Keiko, bowing deeply. "We hope to serve you with honor." Mai saw Zuko smirk at her turn of phrase.

The next noble came forward, and the next, and the next. Mai passed the time by watching a dragonfly soar idly around one of the columns to her right. It landed on one of the carved dragons' eyes, and Mai resisted the urge to throw one of her blades at it. She could probably hit the eye from here.

"To all those who have served the Fire Nation loyally, I give you my thanks!" said Zuko. "Together, we can forge a new era of peace and prosperity!" He whispered something to the guards and stood, sweeping off the platform and to one of the rooms behind the throne. Realizing a little too late that she should follow, Mai hurriedly rose and also descended the steps. Even though she had volunteered for this, she felt like a show animal, and her neck prickled as the eyes of the entire court pierced her back. Ah yes. Poor Lady Mai, whose fiancé cheated on her before they even married.

Zuko had decided a private audience was best to tell Lord Sugawara and Lady Satoko that their sons were dead, killed while fighting alongside the New Ozai Society. Mai entered the smaller chamber behind the throne. Zuko was already sitting, drinking a flagon of water.

"How are you doing?" he asked her, offering her the water. "I know it's been hours."

"I'm dead. You are talking to a corpse, because Mai died two hours ago," Mai deadpanned. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"So you're fine," he said. "Giving the land to Lady Keiko was a good idea, Mai. I think she may actually refrain from stabbing me in the back." He called for the guards to bring in the tea.

"The Earth King and the Water Tribe Chieftains arrive tomorrow," said Zuko, leaning back in the smaller throne designed especially for the audience room. "Hopefully what I've done today can prevent a New Ozai Society attack for the next week."

"I don't know, a little hand-to-hand fighting and fear of death might make our honeymoon more entertaining," said Mai idly. Zuko raised his eyebrows and sat up straighter. "That can be arranged," he started.

"The Lord Sugawara and the Lady Satoko!" an Imperial Guard announced. Fun time was over. Zuko nodded somberly as the nobles entered.

"Please, take a seat," Zuko said. They obeyed. "I'll cut to the chase," Zuko said swiftly. "Lord Sugawara, where is your son? Why did he not come with you to the capital?"

"He's ill, my Lord," said Sugawara smoothly. He looked young to have a teenaged son, probably only in his mid to late thirties himself. Mai noticed he was well built, his armored shoulders well shined. "Yaru stayed home to recover. I said goodbye to him yesterday."

"Really," said Zuko flatly. "Fascinating, Lord Sugawara." He snapped his head to stare at Lady Satoko. "And you, Lady Satoko, where is your son?"

She twisted her hands nervously. "My Lord...I…I haven't seen my son in several weeks," she confessed. "I was hoping he had run off to stay at our house in the Capital, but he isn't here. Why?" she leaned forward eagerly. "Do you know where he is?" Mai felt a cloud of dread settle upon her. This poor woman.

"Unfortunately, both of your sons were traitors, members of the New Ozai Society, an organization that seeks to restore Ozai to the throne and resume the world war," said Zuko sternly. Lady Satoko gasped, but Lord Sugawara's face remained stony. "And…" Zuko's face twitched with sorrow before returning to his Firelord mask. "And they were both killed seven days ago after they attacked my Imperial Guards."

"No!" moaned Satoko. "My son would never—how could you—you must be lying!" She shoved her chair backwards, away from Zuko.

"I'm afraid it's quite true," said Mai, stepping in. "Out of respect, we will return your son's body to you." Satoko still looked devastated, confused. Either she was an excellent actress, or she didn't know about her son's betrayal.

"You're awfully quiet, Lord Sugawara," said Zuko softly, menacingly. "Did you send your son to the Capital to overthrow me?" The tension in the room immediately mounted. Satoko stopped crying.

"I'm sorry to hear my son is dead," said Sugawara slowly. "But I'm sorrier to see you still alive." Mai jumped up, flicking knives into her hands, ready to fight. But the two men just stared at each other, unmoving.

"I'm not easy to kill," rasped Zuko. He lifted his hand, indicating for the Guards to remove Sugawara from the room.

"We'll see about that," snarled Sugawara. He too jumped up from his chair, pounding the desk between himself and Zuko with both fists. "Firelord Zuko, I challenge you to an Agni Kai before the whole court! I challenge you not for the throne, but over the life of my son."

 _What?_ Mai had anticipated a fight, but a public Agni Kai? With the Firelord? Zuko too looked taken aback.

"You're challenging me to an Agni Kai four days before my own wedding?" he said incredulously. As if Sugawara cared about the Firelord's personal happiness.

"Do you accept?" spat Sugawara, still towering over Zuko. A lazy smile spread over Zuko's face. "Oh yes, I accept," he said with relish, still sitting. Somehow, he managed to stare down at Sugawara from a seated position, a glint of someone else in his eye. Mai shivered. There were times when Zuko's resemblance to his father was disturbing.

Suki fumed as she watched Zuko enter the large arena. As his bodyguard, it was beyond infuriating to sit in a stadium and watch her charge walk into a battle to the death. The entire Fire Nation court—called to the Capital for the wedding—sat in the stands, eagerly awaiting the public Agni Kai.

"This is where Zuko received his scar," said Mai quietly. She stood next to Suki, hands clasped calmly.

"That must mess with his head," said Sokka. He danced from foot to foot. "This feels wrong! How can the Fire Nation still allow this kind of thing? You call _us_ barbaric, but we don't duel in the Southern Water Tribe."

"The Fire Nation is full of many hypocrisies," said Iroh. He too had joined the front row, looking more upset than Suki had ever seen him.

"Am I late?" Akira appeared, looking agitated, and pushed past other spectators to stand next to Sokka. "What in the name of all the Fire Sages is going on? Why did Zuko accept?"

"He had to accept," snapped Mai, glaring at Akira. "He has to face his opposition sometime."

"But there are other ways of doing it," said Suki testily. "Zuko doesn't have to put himself in mortal danger to prove he's worthy of being the Fire Lord."

"Maybe violence by fire is the only proof the people will accept that he is the true Firelord," said Akira quietly. The comment settled, killing all conversation. Silently, they turned their eyes to the arena.

As was traditional, both men had stripped to their waist. Sugawara's massive biceps were encircled by golden rings, while Zuko was adorned only with his crown.

"The size of the opponent does not matter," said Iroh reassuringly. "Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles." That was good news, thought Suki, because Sugawara would definitely win in a competition of pure strength. Three years of stress on the throne had left Zuko wiry, no where near the condition he had been when he had burnt down Suki's village four years ago.

A gong rang, signalling the beginning of the Agni Kai. As the court drummers set up a frantic beat, Suki saw Zuko inhale deeply, calmly. Good. At least he wasn't being reckless.

From across the ring, Sugawara sent two massive fireballs straight at Zuko's head, the muscles in his forearms contracting powerfully with each punch. The Firelord spun, redirecting the flames in a move that reminded Suki of watching Katara waterbend. Sugawara rolled and dodged the returning fire, moving forward all the while to close the gap between himself and Zuko. His feet kicked up puffs of sand as he ran, leaving behind a trail of floating dust. As he sprinted, the older man shot blast after blast at Zuko, who merely parted the fire with both hands.

"Why is he being so defensive?" asked Sokka anxiously. "Why doesn't he attack?"

"He is standing his ground," said Iroh. He smiled. "He remembers the basics."

Remaining in a solid stance, Zuko summoned two whips of fire, snapping his arms left and right as he lengthened the tendrils of flame. One lash cut downward, missing Sugawara on the left, while the other whip overshot to the right. But Suki soon understood what Zuko was doing when the two whips of flame met behind Sugawara. Zuko moved his arms in a wide circle, and Sugawara was surrounded by a spinning wheel of flame. He screeched to a halt.

"Do you surrender?" yelled Zuko. Sugawara turned slowly in a circle. From the front seat, Suki could see the beads of sweat dripping down his face as Zuko tightened the circle closer and closer. Zuko's face was screwed in concentration. The intense heat reached the first row of seats, and Suki leaned backwards.

Sugawara turned again, seeing there was no way out. With a roar, he charged through the wall of fire, his hair and bits of his clothing catching flame. Zuko's eyes widened in shock, and the blazing ring disappeared.

Still on fire, Sugawara used both hands to shoot at Zuko from just a few feet away. Zuko batted each attack away with his hands and feet, now moving closer to Sugawara himself. Suddenly, Zuko dropped to the ground, sweeping Sugawara's feet out from under him quicker than Suki could see. The challenger fell heavily on his back, and screamed as Zuko rose and threw a handful of flame, scorching Sugawara's shoulder. Suki smelled something like roast rooster-pig, and realized with horror that it was Sugawara's skin. Half of the man's naked torso was blackened and crisp.

Hands still alight, Zuko stood over his opponent. He said something to Sugawara that Suki couldn't overhear.

"Never!" yelled Sugawara, shoulder and hair still smoking. Zuko yanked him upright by his hair, so that Sugawara was kneeling in front of the Firelord, and summoned a fire dagger. The entire arena was still. Suki couldn't believe what she was seeing. Would Zuko really kill someone this coldly? She strained to see Zuko's face, but it was obscured by his flame. He wouldn't. Not anymore.

Zuko shook Sugawara's head roughly, and whispered something in his ear. Sugawara yelled in anguish, then raised his voice.

"I pledge my allegiance to Firelord Zuko," Sugawara yelled for the arena to hear. Then he slumped, defeated. Zuko let go of his head, shoving him to the ground. The Firelord was panting slightly, and wiped sweat from his forehead, but looked unharmed.

"He's okay!" Suki said to Mai, relieved.

"Of course he is," she smiled smugly. The gong sounded to signal the end of the fight, and the drummers beat a final triumphal rhythm before concluding. All was still.

"Lord Sugawara will receive a second chance," yelled Zuko to the court. "He admits his mistakes in opposing me, and will return to his home in peace." The crowd watched in hostile silence, despite Zuko's words of mercy. What would it take to win them over? Suki looked down at Zuko anxiously. She wanted him out of there as soon as possible.

Zuko looked to his people for any sign of recognition. He received none. Sighing, he turned to leave the arena.

"Wait!" a woman's voice burst from the crowd. "Firelord Zuko, the Usurper, I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Suki searched frantically for the source of the new challenger, and a sturdy young woman clad in full leather armour jumped over the barrier into the arena.

"I am Higuchi of Ember Island," she yelled, prowling back and forth on the opposite end of the arena. "Do you accept my challenge?" She spread her arms wide, as if reminding Zuko that the entire court was watching.

"Don't do it, Zuko," Suki heard Iroh whisper under his breath.

"No one has ever done two challenges back-to-back," said Akira disbelievingly. But before Zuko even opened his mouth, Suki knew what his answer would be.

"I accept!" The Firelord set his chin and raised his hands to fight again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Zuko was winded from the first fight, but it really hadn't lasted more than five minutes. His battle with Azula over the throne had been far longer. _I've been fighting that battle my whole life_ , he thought wryly as he surveyed his opponent. But then he remembered the last time he had seen his sister, how earnest she had been. Maybe he didn't have to fight that specific conflict any more. He smiled.

Then the gong rang and the drums started, shocking him out of his reverie. Damn. Higuchi was slowly stalking towards him, more cautious than Sugawara. She kicked an experimental ball of flame towards him, but he merely sidestepped it. He sent a wall of flame towards her, forcing her to stop her advance and concentrate to part the curtain of fire. She was slower at repelling fire than she was at creating it—a common weakness. But Zuko had been defending against firebenders for years.

He went on the attack, sending fireblast after fireblast at Higuchi, spinning and changing his angles to hit her unexpectedly. It suddenly hit him that not one of his citizens, but _two_ , had the gall to challenge him. When would they ever stop hating him? What would he have to do to gain their respect, their love? He gritted his teeth in a grimace and sent a torrent of sustained fire forward towards his opponent, the flames scorching the sand all around her. He realized Higuchi was hunkered down, forearms held over her face as she tried to weather his blows.

Abruptly, Zuko ceased bending. What was he doing? He didn't want to fight with anger, not against his own people. The Sun Warriors had taught him better than that. Fire was life.

"Higuchi!" he yelled. "Surrender! Whatever your problem is, we can talk about it." Higuchi looked up, her curved grey eyes standing out against her ash-stained face. "My problem is _you_!" she screamed. From her crouched position, she sent out a blast of fire at ankle level, forcing Zuko to jump above it. While he was distracted, she rose and closed the small gap between them, tackling him to the ground. Zuko's head hit the sandy arena floor painfully, but he was jerked out of his confusion by an excruciating pain at his side. Higuchi held him down in a wrestler's pin with her right hand, but with her left she seared her handprint directly on his side. He felt his skin crisp and crackle, and screamed despite himself. Forgetting firebending, he elbowed Higuchi in the face, just wanting to get her off him. She grunted in surprise, and he felt a moment of relief from pain. Zuko bridged his hips, flipping their positions so he pinned her to the ground.

"Yield!" he yelled, holding a flame near her face. It would be so easy to give her a scar to match the one his father had given him. Higuchi struggled for a minute, but he was heavier, and she couldn't escape. It was surrender or death by fire. Finally, Higuchi shut her eyes. "Both of my parents died in the war," she said, her voice roughed by smoke. "They were heroes. You can't tell me they died in vain, that they were criminals in an unjust war!" A single tear appeared in the corner of her left eye.

"I'm sure they fought bravely," said Zuko. Her face glowed by the light of his fire. "The war was the fault of people like my father, not your parents. And I ended it so that no more loved ones would suffer. I don't despise those who fought." He lowered his voice. "I fought for the Fire Nation. My sister did. My fiancée did. And I'll continue to give everything I have for the Fire Nation. We were just fighting the wrong war." Higuchi only looked partially convinced, but she nodded.

"I'm going to let you up," warned Zuko. "And then you'll announce your surrender."

"Okay," said Higuchi. She bit her lip, and more tears leaked from her eyes. Suddenly, her entire body was shaking as she sobbed.

Zuko was hit by a wave of nausea as the pain in his side where Higuchi had branded him flared. He rolled off his smaller opponent and stood, trying to look regal while also trying not to vomit.

"I have surrendered to Firelord Zuko!" yelled Higuchi to the crowd wetly. Wearily, she left the arena, while Zuko tried to evaluate if he could make it out under his own power. Then he realized the crowd was staring at him again, still not applauding. A few rows up, he could see his Council Ministers-Ilana, Asai, and Malona all looking anxious. The drums were quiet. They must be waiting for something.

"Higuchi found that it was better to talk to me than to fight," Zuko yelled, walking shakily to the center of the arena. His people's faces were blank, and against his will his temper rose again. "But are there any other challenges?" he shouted. "I am here. I am your Firelord. And I will do whatever it takes to prove it." They wanted Fire Nation? He could give them Fire Nation.

"I challenge you!" said a voice from the top of the arena. Zuko craned his head up, and saw an older man standing. "I challenge you as a friend of foreigners, rather than of your own people! I declare an Agni Kai!" The man began to descend. Although he looked to be about Iroh's age, he was fit, his greying hair gathered into a tight bun.

 _Sages_. Zuko didn't know if he could continue or if he'd die right here in this arena. He had received two scars here already now—the one on his face, Higuchi's handprint seared into his side. But he had to do it. He had to win his people over somehow. Or else the world would burn…

"I accept!" Zuko said. He inhaled heavily.

For the first time, Zuko looked over at his friends in the first row. Mai stood next to Iroh, her normally expressionless face displaying concern. Even Akira looked afraid, his eyes darting from Zuko to the new opponent. Sokka and Suki held hands tightly. Zuko lifted his hand to them, and Mai nodded gravely, meeting his eyes. _Do it_ , she seemed to say. _Finish it_. His heart clenched at the sight of them all supporting him. He didn't deserve friends like these. Zuko could only hope he'd survive this third Agni Kai to tell them…

The middle-aged man landed in the arena, planting his feet firmly. He had the eyes of a soldier. "This is where you die, Prince Zuko!" he growled.

"I'm not a Prince," Zuko answered. "I'm the Firelord." He lit two flames and ran forward.

The woman watched from her seat in the upper ring as Zuko approached his third opponent headlong. He and the older man dodged and weaved, kicking and throwing fire. She checked the hood of her cloak, making sure no one could see her face as she smiled. Zuko had been slow to learn firebending, but look at him now. As fierce as any Firelord before him. She heard Zuko yell as he landed a hit on his opponent's leg.

"Good!" she said to herself, clenching a fist. "Destroy him." After all, firebending was in Zuko's blood. Zuko spun, creating a spinning disk of fire with his feet that she recognized. That bastard. But it worked, and the challenger hit the ground. The man announced his surrender, Zuko won the third Agni Kai in a row. Not even Sozin had ever done something like this, and he was regarded as the best dueller in history. The woman felt a flash of jealousy, then pushed it down. No. Enough that Zuko was alive, and strong.

The Firelord bent over briefly, chest heaving with the effort of near-constant battle. He looked like he was about to be sick.

"Stand up," whispered the woman. "Show them you're not afraid."

As if responding to her, Zuko straightened, addressing the crowd. "Does anyone else challenge my rule?" he shouted, stretching out his arms. Fire glinted off of his pale form.

"I challenge you!" The woman whipped her head to the right. Someone in her row stood, ready to fight. How dare they? He had already fought _three times!_ She should finish this one herself…but Zuko probably wouldn't thank her for that. He had to be able to stand on his own. So she watched the fourth opponent, woman in her thirties, descend into the arena, feeling helpless for one of the only times in her life. Another emotion struck her. Fear. Not for herself, but for the small figure below her. Everyone had their limits.

 _He can't fight forever_ , thought Mai. Zuko was barely standing, but the fourth opponent was already taking her place. Next to Mai, Iroh looked older than ever. Akira covered the bottom of his face with his hand.

"We have to stop him!" said Suki tearfully. "He's going to kill himself!"

"Look at him," said Sokka angrily. Zuko indeed had seen better days. In addition to Higuchi's handprint, his entire upper body was covered in small burns and cuts that Mai bet he didn't even notice. A rivulet of blood trickled down the center of Zuko's back from a cut on the back of his neck. Mai realized everyone was looking to her to do something.

"Bring Prince Kazuto here," she ordered a servant.

"Here, my Lady?" Kanako asked.

"Yes, here," said Mai forcefully. "And hurry." Zuko needed to be reminded what was at stake. Who he stood to lose. Zuko looked back over to their row, his eyes wide. With fear?

" _Never give up without a fight_!" Mai screamed at him. The Firelord nodded weakly, but a new determination lit his golden eyes. He couldn't die now. They were getting married in four days. It was impossible. To her surprise, Mai realized the crowd had started clapping at her outburst. A roar steadily built, and continued when the gong rang and drums started. Mai didn't know who they were cheering for, Zuko or the female soldier standing to fight him.

The soldier attacked, but Zuko redirected her fire upwards into a column of colourful flame. Where had he learned that? The fire flashed with dozens of colors: blue, green, purple, pink, red. Zuko's uplifted face and scarred chest were lit by the varying colors. It was the most beautiful thing Mai had ever seen.

"What's going on?!" Mai started as no less than _the Avatar_ and Sokka's sister joined their group of anxious spectators. The Avatar was dressed in orange monk's robes, one shoulder exposed; on his clothed shoulder perched his absurd flying monkey-lemur.

"Why is Zuko fighting an Agni Kai?" demanded Sokka's sister. She surveyed the scene before them. "And how long has he been fighting?" Mai ignored her and turned back to look at Zuko.

"This is his fourth consecutive Agni Kai," said Sokka, embracing his sister. "I don't know how much longer he can last."

"He can fight as long as he has to," said Akira. The Avatar and his girlfriend looked confused by Akira's presence, but didn't comment.

"I should help him!" said the Avatar, looking ready to fly into the arena.

"No!" shouted Iroh and Mai. "This is a turning point in his reign," said Iroh. "If he survives this, the people will not look at him the same."

Mai heard a gong, and turned back to look at Zuko, panicked. But he was still standing. The opponent was on the ground, unconscious, but Mai thought she could see her torso moving as she breathed. Not that Mai really cared. Zuko was bleeding darkly from a gash on his chest, the blood slowly painting him a Fire Nation red. Pieces of black hair had escaped from Zuko's bun, but his crown was still firmly planted.

"Who else?" yelled Zuko to the crowd. He lifted an arm stained with his own blood. "This is your last chance! Who else believes I should not be Firelord? After today, who still thinks I am not Fire Nation?"

The crowd was silent. Zuko started to smile in victory, before a voice cried out. "I challenge you!" Admiral Shu, one of the heads of the Fire Nation Navy, emerged from the crowd. One of the younger commanders promoted under Ozai, Shu was immensely popular for his successful defeat of the entire Earth Kingdom navy years before the fall of Ba Sing Se. "I challenge you for the throne, and the title of Firelord!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Zuko was more tired than he had ever been in his life. More tired than that one time he had chased the Aang for two days straight, or the time he had trained so hard Iroh finally had to literally force him to rest. Every part of him hurt, and dark spots dotted the arena. He was aware that that should concern him. Through his wavy vision, he could make out the black form of Shu approaching. In this light, it looked like his father was approaching him again, his father was here to burn him and banish him and reject him again…

"Zuko!" Shaking his head, Zuko looked for who had called his name. To his surprise Aang clapped anxiously next to Mai. "You can do it!" And next to Aang Mai held a child.

Kazuto.

The gong rang, but Zuko kept looking at his family. He couldn't leave Kazuto alone again. He was a father now. He had to protect them.

He had to protect them all.

A calm washed over him, dulling the pain of all his injuries. He remembered the dragons, how in fire they lived and moved and breathed. He could be the same.

Shu let out a torrent of flame, but Zuko parted it. He supposed he would have to fire Shu after this. Mercy was all well and good, but he couldn't have an Admiral who actively wanted to kill him. Zuko sent twin ribbons of flame towards Shu, but Shu batted them aside. They moved closer, Zuko feeling like he was swimming through a daze of fire. He could see the whites of Shu's eyes. All Zuko had to do was bring him down, get him to surrender. Zuko saw an opening, and darted forward to finish the fight.

Instead, Shu punched Zuko hard in the side where Higuchi had burned her handprint.

Flakes of blackened skin littered the sand, and Zuko dropped to his knees. Tears streamed down his face, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. All he wanted to do was curl up with the pain—

The woman at the top of the arena rose. She extended two fingers, aiming squarely for Shu's back. Honorable fighting had its uses, but she wouldn't let Zuko die. That was just stupid. One bolt and Shu would be piece of roasted meat. Without Zuko, what did she have? She readied herself.

Mai gasped as Zuko collapsed. "No!" she shrieked. She handed Kazuto to Aang and made to clear the arena barrier. Forget everything she had said earlier. He was about to die! But a pair of arms held her back. "Trust him!" said Akira. She spat and clawed at him, the bastard. He had known Zuko for a few weeks and acted like he cared, but he didn't know, he didn't know anything. "Zuko!" she screamed. Kazuto wailed.

Sokka was frozen. This wasn't how the story was supposed to go. They were all here, Team Firelord and Team Avatar, they couldn't be split apart like this. But before he could do anything, Zuko stood shakily.

Shu's mouth fell open slightly as Zuko stumbled to his feet. "How are you still standing?" demanded the Admiral.

"I guess the fates choose me," said Zuko, wiping the sweat off his forehand and smearing blood all over his face. As fast as Azula, he darted forward, fire daggers darting in and out, blades so thin they severed the tendons behind Shu's knees before he could move. Shu howled and fell on his face, clutching the backs of his legs.

"The Firelord has won five Agni Kai in a row!" shouted Minister Ilana into the silence. She sat in the second row, and her strong voice projected throughout the arena. "He held the lives of his opponents in his hands, but spared them! _He is the Firelord!"_

The crowd erupted in cheers. Zuko lifted his head, taking in the sea of people. Their faces tangled together, but one was as clear and bright as the summer sun.

"Azula," he said. He could feel himself falling to the sand, but it was all right now, it was over, they were done playing and could go to sleep…

Sokka leaned against the wall in Zuko's library/antechamber, waiting anxiously for Katara to emerge. After Zuko had collapsed, Imperial Guards had carried him off the field, and Mai had insisted that Katara heal Zuko herself. But it had been an hour now, and they still had no word. An odd mix of people milled around—Iroh, Suki, Akira, Aang, General Mak, and himself. Zuko was strong, but he had lost a lot of blood. Iroh hugged Kazuto in a large armchair.

Another distant cheer echoed from the streets outside. "What is going on?" asked Sokka irritably. "Why is it so loud?"

"The people are celebrating," said General Mak.

"Why, because Zuko's dying?" said Suki bitterly.

"Quite the opposite!" said Mak. "They are throwing a festival to celebrate the Five Agni Kai of Firelord Zuko. It's already becoming legend."

"This is insane," said Aang passionately, flinging his arms wide. "What kind of culture values violence in their leaders? The elder monks were always chosen by how _at peace_ they were, not how well they could fight!"

Everyone looked at Aang disbelievingly. "Aang, even in the Water Tribe Chieftains are chosen based on martial skill," said Sokka gently.

"This fight showed that Zuko is brave, and merciful," said Iroh. "It showed he is willing to do anything for his people, even risk his own life to prove his loyalty." His face darkened. "I only hope the price was not too high."

The door to Zuko's chamber swung open, and seven pairs of eyes stared at Katara. "He'll be fine," she said reassuringly. "He's covered in bandages, and he'll have a lot more scars, but he'll survive. He's actually awake right now."

"Can we see him?" asked Aang eagerly. Katara looked disapproving. "I'm not sure that's—"

"Come in!" yelled Zuko from the other room. Sokka laughed, and pushed through the door. "Overruled, little sis," he said jokingly to Katara as he passed. She rolled her eyes.

Mai was sitting in a chair by Zuko's bedside, looking concerned and grumpy at the same time. "Hey, guys!" said Zuko as all eight of his friends filed in. He smiled, one edge of his mouth bruised. He wore the loose night robe that Sokka had seen him in just the night before when they had tea, but Sokka could still see white bandages wrapping his chest and arms. "I feel like I'm at a party! When was the last time all of you were in a room together?" Zuko looked bizarrely happy.

"Did you give him cactus juice or something?" said Sokka to Katara quietly. She nodded. Well then. This would be an interesting visit.

"Daddy!" yelled Kazuto, nearly leaping out of Iroh's arms. Iroh carried him over and placed him carefully on the bed next to Zuko. Kaz crawled over and patted Zuko's split and bruised lip with one chubby hand. "Owie," Kaz said.

"Yeah, Kaz, I got hurt," said Zuko. He tried to lift an arm to ruffle Kazuto's hair, but it flopped back to the bed.

Sokka received a sharp jab to the ribs. "Ouch! What—" Katara was glaring at him. "Zuko _has a son_?" she whispered fiercely. "What in the name of all the spirits has been going on?"

"I'll tell you later," said Sokka quietly. "Just chill, it's not what you think." Aang was just staring at Kaz, mouth open slightly. Sokka couldn't help but laugh a little. Aang looked like someone had just slapped him across the face unexpectedly. But, to his credit, Aang did not say a word.

Another cheer became audible from the streets. Sokka could now hear them chant a name: "Zu-ko, Zu-ko, Zu-ko!"

"Wow," said Zuko. "If I knew I could fix my popularity problems by beating a few people up, I would have done it long ago."

"Don't get cocky," snapped Mai. "You haven't fixed anything yet."

"This tactic would only work for a man!" complained Suki. "The people hate you because you ended a war and fathered an illegitimate son, but all is forgiven when you knock together some skulls?" She smiled to show she didn't mean it.

" _A bastard son?_ " hissed Katara to Sokka. He merely shrugged and made pacifying motions with his hands. Now was not the time to go over all of this again. Katara crossed her arms and scowled. Aang looked unperturbed, however. Right. Sokka had forgotten that the Air Nomads didn't really have marriage. He wondered if Katara was okay with that.

"Not to be a downer, but you still have a lot of problems to deal with," said Akira. "Unrest among the soldiers, negotiations with the Earth King over the colonies…" Zuko glared at him.

"Akira, I'm literally bedridden after fighting for my life. I'm going to take a few minutes to celebrate being alive." Zuko's eyes suddenly went misty. "While I was in the arena, I realized how much all of you mean to me—" He looked like he was about to cry. His eyes glazed slightly. "I see all of you," he said mournfully. "But where's the Dragon Queen? I miss her!"

"Okay, visiting time is over, get out!" said Mai. She ushered them out, looking ferocious. "Zuko needs to rest, everyone out."

"Me too?" said Kazuto from where he lay cuddled against Zuko's side. "Not you, Kaz," Mai amended, her scowl melting when she looked at the boy. "Just all the noisy people." Ah Mai. Sokka was glad that he had gotten to know her better. She reminded him of the mother moose-lion that had once almost killed him for disturbing her cub. Except Mai was scarier. Iroh stayed in the room without asking.

Once the door was shut, Akira and General Mak wandered off to talk, and Aang and Katara rounded on Sokka.

"It's good to see you, Sokka!" said Aang. "Sorry I didn't get to say that earlier. We missed you!" Aang wrapped Sokka in a warm hug, and Momo scampered over to sit on Sokka's head.

"Yes, yes," said Katara impatiently. "What is this about Zuko's son?"

Sokka sighed. "Let's get some tea," he said. "It's a long story."

* * *

 _Hello friends! I want to thank you all for your continued readership and support, it's really fun to read reviews! This story has been in my head for years, and it's quite thrilling to share it with fans. A big thank you to my brothers, who probably aren't reading this here, but who helped me come up with the character who became Akira. Hope you all continue to enjoy!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Are you sure you're up to this?" asked Sokka sceptically. Zuko was standing stiffly, arms held out straight. Although he wasn't wearing a shirt, Zuko was so covered in bandages Sokka could barely see any skin. A servant slowly inched Zuko's arm through the Firelord's ceremonial robes, and Zuko winced.

"I'm fine," he choked out. The servant did the other arm, and tied the robes on securely. Zuko yelled in pain. Sokka tried to maintain a steady expression. The court physician _had_ said that as the skin around Zuko's burn healed, he would regain sensation, making the pain even more acute now than it was immediately after the injury.

"I'm sorry, my Lord!" said the servant frantically, loosening the Firelord's sash.

"It's fine," said Zuko again, water welling at the corners of his eyes. Sokka shook his head. His friend was a nightmare.

Another servant approached with Firelord's large armored shoulderpads.

"No way," said Sokka. "If you put that on you will faint in front of my father and the Earth King, and that won't help anyone." Zuko sighed and waved the servant away.

"Everyone will wonder why I'm so casual," he complained, wiping moisture from the corners of his eyes.

"You're wearing a crown," said Sokka. " _I'm_ dressed casually." He gestured to his own informal blue tunic with white edging.

"But I am Zuko of the Five Agni Kai!" said Zuko dramatically, raising a fist. "Ow," he finished lamely, dropping his hand.

"Okay, _my Lord_ ," said Sokka sarcastically. "Stop messing around. The reception is starting in two minutes! Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yeah," said Zuko, focusing. "When I socialize, don't talk about 'aid,' just express my interest in seeing the Southern Water Tribe develop. And note the same enthusiasm about the Northern Water Tribe, because Chief Arnook is touchy about the split."

"Good," said Sokka, ushering Zuko out the door. Zuko shuffled slowly, moving like an old man. "Your legs aren't hurt, are they?" asked Sokka.

"No," said Zuko grumpily. "But when I walk too fast everything hurts." _He can't go to a party like this!_

"Wow, Zuko, this is pathetic!" said Sokka, switching tactics. "Your wedding is in two days? Mai is going to be so disappointed by your feebleness she'll leave you before you've been married a few hours."

"Doubt it," said Zuko, walking sedately out the door. "She's always liked my scars. She'll probably think this is an improvement."

 _Freaking Fire Nation._ Sokka rolled his eyes and followed Zuko out.

Zuko stood outside the small ballroom, which had tall tables set up around the edges, around which groups of people gathered to chat. Small white lanterns hung from the ceiling, glowing as if the stars had fallen down to adorn his palace. In a corner, a traditional Fire Nation band played softly, and waiters wandered the room bearing plates of delicacies. Technically, this was his wedding reception dinner, since he would be married in two days, but in actuality it was a time to socialize with members of foreign nations. Zuko sighed. In some ways, he would rather fight another five Agni Kai. "Go ahead, I'll catch up," he told Sokka, lingering behind. Sokka shrugged and went inside.

"I hate all of this," said Mai to his right. She appeared from the shadows, dressed stubbornly in black and dark red. But she had done something different to her hair, or maybe her makeup?

"You look so beautiful when you hate the world," said Zuko, smiling.

"Well, you look terrible," said Mai. "Your mouth is still bruised." She stepped into his arms and touched the corner of his lip gently.

"Not too bruised," said Zuko, and he pulled her into a kiss. Frankly, it hurt, because Mai kissed him back hard, although her arms were gentle around his damaged torso. Her breath was hot, and what he had intended as a playful peck deepened into something more intense. Zuko pushed her back into the shadows where she had originally been hiding, his hands on her waist. They hit a wall, but Zuko didn't care, and apparently Mai didn't either, because she merely moved her hands to his face and hair to bring him closer. Zuko felt the cut on his lip reopen, and tasted his own blood, but Mai didn't pull away. Instead she brought one of her arms down to clutch the small of Zuko's back, but the movement brushed his still-aching burn on his ribs.

"Ahh!" Zuko yelled involuntarily, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Mai frantically. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Zuko for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"I guess I'll just have to be more gentle with you," smirked Mai. Zuko rolled his eyes. "We should go in," he said. He took her hand.

"Firelord Zuko and the Lady Mai!" yelled a Guard when they entered. The entire room turned, and the Fire Nation citizens bowed. Some of them cheered. Zuko saw Earth King Kueh in a corner, talking eagerly with an uncomfortable-looking Malona. Suki was out of uniform for once, dressed in a bright green dress, and was laughing with Sokka by the food table. Aang and Katara stood by Southern Water Tribe Chief Hakoda and a woman Zuko didn't know. The Northern Water Tribe Chief Arnook was surrounded by a posse of blue-uniformed waterbenders, who seemed to be guarding him aggressively while he got a drink of punch. Zuko stifled a laugh. Finally, Akira was deep in conversation with the Mayor Morishita from Yu Dao, the largest of the cities in the Fire Nation colonies. Zuko guessed Akira could legitimately introduce himself as an advisor to the Firelord now that Zuko was allowing his input on the Soldiers Relocation program.

"I'm going to go rescue Malona from the Earth King," said Zuko to Mai. "Want to come with?"

"No, I think I'll wander," said Mai vaguely. Zuko half-thought she planned to disappear behind a curtain or something, but shrugged and moved on. Pity their reception couldn't actually be fun.

"And that's why I thought I should join the circus, because Bosco and I really had excellent stage chemistry," Earth King Kueh was saying eagerly to a disgusted-looking Malona. "Have you ever felt such a bond with an animal?"

"Never," said Malona flatly.

"Malona prefers numbers," said Zuko, intruding. "She's been an excellent Minister of Treasury."

"Firelord Zuko!" bleated Kueh. "I didn't expect you to make it, after hearing tales of your…eh…exploits two days ago! Such brutality!" He shuddered.

"Yes, the Firelord was magnificent," said Malona seriously. "He made his country proud. If you'll excuse, my Lords." She literally bowed out of the conversation, inclining her head and walking backwards to get quickly away. Zuko surveyed Kueh a bit awkwardly. The last time they had met in person was in the Fire Nation colony of Yu Dao, when both had brought their armies to fight over the city. Since then, Zuko and Aang had been pushing to give the colonies a degree of autonomy from both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, but Kueh was predictably resistant.

"Thank you for coming for the wedding," said Zuko uncomfortably. "How have you been?"

"Not so good," Kueh sighed. "My ministers are always talking about this thing or that, and I haven't even left my palace recently. Apparently my citizens aren't happy with how I'm handling things." Kueh looked downcast.

"Ah," said Zuko, shocked into pity by Kueh's candor. Well, having an entire nation of your own people hate you was something he could relate to. "It's been a difficult few weeks for me as well," he said warmly.

"Yes, because of your bastard!" said Kueh eagerly. "I heard all about it!" Zuko scowled. What made Kueh think it was acceptable to call his son a bastard to his face?

"My _son_ , Kazuto, has been an immense joy to me, even if politically it's been a challenge," said Zuko pointedly.

"Oh yes, children are lovely," said Kueh reassuringly. "When Bosco was a cub he was the most precious thing…" Great Fire Sages, if Zuko had to listen to Kueh talk about his pet bear for another moment he'd scream.

"We have much to discuss," Zuko said. "But I have to attend to my other guests. Perhaps I can introduce you to my Minister of Industry, the Lady Ilana?" Zuko dropped Kueh off, made some introductions, and hurried off.

"Chief Hakoda!" Zuko greeted Sokka's father.

"Firelord Zuko," said Hakoda, extending his hand to clasp forearms with Zuko. Zuko smiled through the jolt of pain that followed. Maybe he should follow the royal doctor's advice and drink some wine, but he didn't want to cause an international incident by getting drunk.

"I'd like to introduce Malina, a key player in the reconstruction of our city. She is also my fiancée," said Hakoda.

"A pleasure," said Zuko honestly. Malina was petite with short red dyed hair, and looked sharply intelligent, contrasting with Hakoda's brawn.

"Sokka's been telling me about your interest in investing in our city railroads, Firelord Zuko," said Malina.

"Yes, he's been instrumental in explaining the work that's being done in the Southern Water Tribe," said Zuko. "I have scores of Fire Nation engineers who would love the opportunity to build something new, if we can work out an agreement." He left out the fact that they were all _military_ engineers, but Malina could probably read between the lines.

"We can talk in detail later!" said Hakoda. "For now, you should be enjoying your reception!"

"Right," said Zuko. Where was Mai?

Suddenly, the band petered out. Zuko looked over at the tsungi hornist and drummers with confusion. Aang was gesturing wildly at the musicians, with Katara standing behind him, hand on her forehead. What now?

Then the hornist nodded, and played a loud and haunting note. The drummers kicked in, hitting the drumskins with their hands forcefully.

"Let's dance!" Aang shouted. "This is a party!" He grabbed Katara and they ran to the dance floor, already dancing vigorously on the way. Across the room, Zuko saw Akira turn his head towards the music, and ask one of the Yu Dao women to dance.

"We should join!" said Malina, tugging Hakoda's hand. Soon Sokka and Suki were on the floor; even the Earth King swayed with Minister Ilana. Seriously, where was Mai? Zuko pushed through the dance floor, looking for her.

"Zuko, come dance with me!" said Aang. "Monk Gyatso always said that dance was the best form of diplomacy! We can do the dragon dance!"

"I'm looking for Mai!" yelled Zuko over the roar of the music. Also, there was no way he would do the dragon dance in front of a crowd, even if he wasn't injured. Finally, he spotted his fiancée, talking to the Northern Water Tribe Chief, Arnook. Zuko nodded politely to the chief and then pulled her away.

"I've been looking for you!" he said.

She laughed genuinely. "Arnook is the best!" she yelled. "He's absolutely terrified to be here, so I've been telling him ghost stories! It's been amazing!"

"You're going to start a war!" said Zuko, also laughing.

"Then you'll have to fight it for me," said Mai, pulling him close. Even though he couldn't move much, they stepped from side to side on the side of the dance floor.

"I love you," Mai said suddenly. She lifted her head to look at Zuko. "I probably don't say it enough. But I do. Even when I don't show it."

"I know," said Zuko. In the midst of the chaos, dancers swirling around them and lanterns swaying above them, he kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _This chapter is for all the Zuko x anyone shippers out there. Thank you to my friend M, who helped me write this chapter at 3am in a fast food restaurant during a road trip. It initially started as a joke…and was then incorporated into_ Heirs of Ozai _in earnest. Dedicated to anyone who sexual orientation is Zuko. Enjoy thoroughly._

"My Lord, please, sit still!" The tapestry artist tugged on his own beard with exasperation as Zuko fidgeted for the third time in the past ten minutes. Mai peered over behind the artist's shoulder at the existing sketch. While her fiance's shoulders and robes were well drawn, his face was still blank.

"Zuko, come on!" Mai said, lounging back on a nearby sofa. She twirled a knife around one of her fingers idly. "Just get this done and then we can leave."

"I'm trying!" Zuko snapped. He sighed. "It's not as if it will be any use anyway."

"What does that mean?" asked Mai.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "The artist is probably trying to figure out how to draw me without making me look hideous. But it's not like he can leave out my scar!"

"You're not hideous," laughed Mai. Her smile faded when she realized Zuko wasn't laughing with her. "Wait, are you serious?" Zuko didn't answer, and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Out," ordered Mai to the sketch artist without looking at him.

"But my Lady, please—"

"Get out, now," repeated Mai. She sat up straight on the couch and stared at Zuko, who looked irritated that she had derailed the appointment. "Zuko, do you genuinely not think you're attractive?"

The door slammed shut behind the artist, leaving them alone. Zuko unwillingly descended the stairs down from the dais, walking stiffly so as not to dislodge his bandages.

"Mai, half of the skin on my face is warped and discoloured. I only have one eyebrow, and my left ear is completely—" he made a sort of grimace "—shriveled."

Mai was taken aback. How had she never realized Zuko thought this way? It was almost comical, except Zuko seemed truly discouraged. She rose and walked over to her fiancé.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing?" Mai asked. " _I'm_ gorgeous, so what am I doing with you?"

"Um," Zuko bit his lip. He shrugged. "I kind of thought you had a fetish?"

"So when I tell you you're beautiful, you don't believe me because you think—"

"I think you have a scar fetish, yeah," nodded Zuko. "It's okay, Mai. You can admit it," he half-smiled.

"Zuko," Mai shook her head. "You are objectively the most handsome man I've ever met."

"With Akira living in the palace, that is an obvious lie," replied Zuko, frowning slightly.

Mai growled in frustration. Clearly, Zuko wasn't going to take her word for it. And then she was struck by an amazing idea.

"Thank you for joining us here," said Mai. Zuko resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Akira all stared at Mai in curiosity. Why had he allowed her to conduct this ridiculous exercise? He actually stood up to leave, but Mai shoved him back down in his seat somewhat harder than necessary.

"I ask only for your honesty," Mai continued, an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. "Please, do not hold back."

"Sure, Mai," said Sokka, eyebrows furrowed. "What's up?"

Mai inhaled. "Who here thinks Zuko is attractive?" she asked. His friends' faces went blank with confusion, and Zuko wanted to bury himself somewhere underground and die.

Then Aang raised his hand wildly. "Me first!" he said enthusiastically. He turned to the rest of the group sitting around the round table, as if he was giving an important announcement. "I think Zuko is extremely handsome!" Aang said cheerfully. "You know, sometimes I think he's just as hot as Katara, just in a different way!"

Katara narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, and Aang raised his hand defensively. "What! Have you ever seen Zuko bathing?" He turned innocently to the rest of the group. "I'm not sure how many of you have, but-"

"Okay, okay," Mai cut Aang off. Akira snorted in amusement, and Zuko felt his face go red. "Who else?" Mai glared pointedly at Katara and crossed her arms. "Katara, please share."

Katara looked cornered, and this time Zuko really did cover his face with one hand. This was mortifying beyond belief.

"Sure, Zuko's attractive. Objectively," said Katara hesitantly. Mai crossed her arms and stared even more furiously at the waterbender. "Yeah, Zuko has really nice hair," said Katara, warming up. "It's rather striking, given his pale skin and his gold eyes. And if you're worried about the scar—" Katara addressed Zuko directly. "It's really more of an added bonus. It adds gravitas."

"See," said Mai, nudging Zuko with her foot. "Plenty of people like the scar." Zuko picked a point on the opposite wall and stared at it intensely, hoping that if he didn't see his friends, they somehow couldn't see him, and he would fade out of existence.

"Sokka, your turn," said Aang eagerly.

"This is weird," said Sokka frankly.

"Thank you," said Zuko, turning to the only friend he had who wouldn't go along with this charade.

"You have to do it, Sokka," said Katara forcefully.

"Well, if I was a girl, I guess I would think Zuko's hot," said Sokka reluctantly, squinting at Zuko and turning his head slightly. He nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I'd bang him." Zuko turned a bright scarlet, but Sokka kept talking. "And actually, if _Zuko_ was a girl, he'd really be stunning," said Sokka, trailing off as he imagined it. It was Suki's turn to glower at her boyfriend.

"Oh, please, continue!" said Suki sardonically.

"Nope, I'm done," replied Sokka.

"I'd like to take this time to point out that there _is_ a female version of Zuko, and her name's Azula," said Akira. "You should go find her, Sokka."

Sokka spluttered wordlessly, and Mai looked at Suki. "What about you, Suki?" she said, almost dangerously. "You spend all day with Zuko. Don't you think he's attractive?"

"Zuko looks very noble," volunteered Suki. "He has a very regal…countenance."

"Oh, come on, tell us how you really feel," egged on Sokka.

"I am!" said Suki. She looked pleadingly at Zuko, but he spread his bandaged hands. He was helpless in this. "Zuko isn't great with words, but he has a certain charisma," continued Suki haltingly. "When he enters a room, most people look to him."

"Absolutely," agreed Akira. Without waiting for someone to ask his opinion, Akira plowed ahead. "I concur with everything you all have said here, but I don't think you've been specific enough," said Akira imperiously. His eyes swept over Zuko in a way that made Zuko vaguely uncomfortable.

"For example," said Akira boldly. "I personally quite admire the line of Zuko's collarbone. And his waist is slender, but not _too_ slender, still quite masculine." He nodded to himself. "Good abdominals, defined. Killer jawline. Overall, Zuko, you're really hitting the ideal balance between wiry and built, in a way that many people aspire to."

Aang murmured in agreement, which Akira took as encouragement to continue.

"And your voice is husky in a somewhat-" Akira paused. "-Sensual way."

Everyone's mouths were open slightly, and even Mai was tinged red around the ears and cheekbones. Sokka glanced from Akira to Zuko, as if hoping someone would tell him what was going on.

"Well," Mai cleared her throat. "Well that was…illuminating." She turned to Zuko. "Do you believe me now?"

Zuko still wished he could sink into the floor, but his embarrassment was tinged with gratitude. "Thanks for enduring that, guys," he said, still blushing a bright pink. "I…appreciate it."

"Oh, any time, Zuko!" said Aang. He grabbed Katara's hand. "Who should we do next?"

Everyone suddenly making a thousand excuses, the group dispersed, until it was just Zuko and Mai left in the room.

"I can't believe you did all that," said Zuko to Mai, mildly in shock. It was so unlike her to pursue human contact at all.

"I just wanted you to see yourself how I do. How _everyone_ does," said Mai. She raised an eyebrow. "And from the sound of it, I have a lot of competition I didn't account for."

"There's no competition," said Zuko, shaking his head. Gingerly, so as not to tear any of his wounds from the Agni Kai, he leaned over to kiss his fiancée. Mai met him halfway, her lips soft and warm, and both their eyes closed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The stone walls of the underground prison oozed with an unidentifiable liquid, which trickled down in sickly rivulets to puddle on the floor. Farther down the passage and to Mai's right, torchlight glimmered off a pool of water that was slowly seeping up from a deeper tunnel. The air was rank with mold.

"My Lady, if we don't stabilize the supports, the entire lake will collapse down into the tunnels in a matter of weeks!" explained a royal architect. Shan wore a pair of thick spectacles, and clutched a diagram of the underground lake prison. Unhelpfully, he waved the diagram at Mai, as if she knew what subterranean support structures would look like. "We will lose a priceless historical building, dating back over 500 years!"

Of course, the lake's collapse would also drown all the prisoners. Mai wondered, would the bodies float to the surface, or remain trapped underground? And all the corpses frozen in the ice room would thaw…Mai swiped a finger across the wall experimentally. Disgusting. She rubbed the slime onto her robes and finally addressed Shan.

"So stabilize the supports," she said. "Do whatever you have to do to keep the prison functional, by order of the Firelord." Zuko was up and attending meetings to prepare for the wedding, but since there was so much to do Mai had volunteered to oversee the Crescent Lake Prison renovation. After all, both Zuko's father and her mother were interned down here. It was practically a family residence. She noticed that the water from the passage ahead and to the right was had crept to the tips of her boots. It was icy cold.

"Do we need to evacuate the prisoners?" Mai asked, stepping back slightly. She hoped not; finding a new place for Ozai, her mother, and all the other prisoners would be such a bother. She'd almost rather let them drown.

Shan coughed awkwardly. "Um, no, My Lady, I don't think moving the prisoners will be necessary. The supports are a bit outside where the jail cells are located—aghhhhhh!" He let out an unearthly scream and scrambled backwards desperately, eyes bugging at something down the hall. Mai looked up and saw the half-frozen, half-thawed body of one of the New Ozai Society rebels floating out into passageway. Her stomach turned as she realized that the ice room must have already flooded.

Thankfully, the body floated face-down, its black hair drifting on the surface of the water. Its skin was a mottled grey-purple, with the thawed feet swollen and thick with water. And the smell …behind her, the architect noisily threw up, his vomit splashing onto the already-wet stone floor. For a second, Mai imagined the corpse getting up from the water, lifting its half-frozen face to grin at her while it stretched out its arms…

"Right," said Mai. "Okay. So the lower passages are clearly flooded." The body drifted to a halt right in front of her, beaching itself against the rough rock floor. Mai willed herself not to move, even as she gagged at the odor. She would be the Firelady soon. She could be imperturbable—not because her mother told her she had to be quiet, or because her father lectured her—but because she chose to be, to protect the people she loved.

"Shan, does this mean the entire prison is flooding right now?" Mai demanded of the architect. He wiped some spit off his face and looked at her weakly. "Still no; the upper levels of the lake should be safe. Actually, we knew that tunnel had flooded, we just didn't know-oh great Spirits no!" He retched again, and Mai turned her head to see another three bodies rounding the corner into their passage.

"Pull yourself together, Shan," Mai said coldly. "They're just bodies. They won't hurt you." Not like the living can. The architect nodded half-heartedly, still leaning his forearms heavily on his thighs. He breathed in and out through his mouth.

"Guards!" Mai called to the women several meters behind her and the architect. "Send a message to the Prison Warden. Tell him to move all prisoners to the upper level, and to send for a team of construction workers at once to help Architect Shan fix the supports. I want each high-value prisoner guarded with at _least_ a dozen guards during the move. Seal all the exits while the transfers are taking place. Besides all the construction crew, no one leaves until I say so." The Guards nodded and jogged off to carry out her orders.

"My Lady," Shan actually tugged on her sleeve, and Mai jerked her arm out of his grasp irritably. "My Lady, I simply _cannot_ proceed while these…impediments are in my way!" He pointed at the face-down corpse in disgust. "Who knows how many more of these are floating in the dark, drifting…"

"Assemble your team, Shan," Mai said dismissively. "I'll handle things here." Bowing, he made his way unsteadily down the hall, dodging the slowly-spreading puddle of his own sick. Mai sighed and turned back to the four bodies, which had continued floating and formed a log jam in the passageway. Not all the corpses were face-down, and Mai averted her eyes.

Fortunately, Mai remembered from her trip with Suki that there had only been ten bodies in the ice room, two of which had been returned to their families. That left eight frozen, floating former rebels, and four were right here. The Imperial Guards would need all hands to safely shift the prisoners up a level. And someone had to clear the passageway for Shan…

Abandoning all hope of salvaging her dress after this, Mai stepped a few paces forward, covered her hands with the cloth of her sleeves, and grasped the arms of the first corpse. The skin squished unpleasantly, and Mai gagged a little. _Still rather be doing this than helping move Ozai or my mothe_ r, she told herself. She dragged the body fully out of the water and stopped, panting. It was heavier than she expected. Throwing her weight backwards, Mai hauled the corpse another few meters and then dropped it against the wall with a squelch. She'd at least pull all the bodies out of the water, and then someone could wheel them up to the surface and burn them.

As she set about pulling the next half-frozen body from the water, Mai thought about the irony of _this_ being what she was up to the day before her wedding. The day before she became Firelady. Other women had parties, but she pulled turgid corpses out of a flooded prison. And let's not forget that the corpses were there in the first place because her soon-to-be-husband had ordered them preserved in ice for his own purposes.

 _What in the name of all the Fire Sages am I doing here_? thought Mai. The third body was covered in maggots, so Mai ripped off her outer robe and wrapped the cloth around the man's upper torso so she wouldn't have to touch any part of him. She was here because she loved Zuko, for one thing. A costly love as it turned out. _Squelch_. But worth it.

She was also here because she cared about Kazuto, and helping Zuko rule kept the boy safe as well. Last night, Zuko had asked her if she wanted to be Kazuto's mother. But even though she loved Kazuto, Mai honestly wasn't sure. In her experience, mothers weren't really the loving kind. Her own mother had criticized and judged her constantly, and sometimes Mai worried that she just wasn't cut out for motherhood. As her mother had once said, she was too detached. On the other hand, Ozai had been the worst father imaginable, and Mai could already tell Zuko would be an excellent father. Even as she fished the maggot-ridden corpse out of the water, Mai smiled to herself. Sometimes, when she saw Zuko was playing with Kazuto, something would clench in her chest. She'd want to run and hug both of them, and kiss Kazuto's cheek, and let herself melt into Zuko's arms the way only he made her do…

Mai threw the third body onto the pile, and thought she saw its hand collapse through the ribcage of one of the other former rebels. Repulsive. This kind of manual labor would have shocked her mother. But Mai didn't have a good idea of what else she could do, and not just in this situation. It often bothered her that while Zuko and Suki had set jobs and goals, Mai just…hung around. 'Firelady' was not a job description like Firelord was, and Mai didn't know what she wanted to do. As a teenager, she had rejected politics as too boring. But then she had gotten swept up with Azula, and then Zuko, and had never really taken the time to figure out what she did enjoy.

Mai smirked to herself. Well, there _was_ one thing she enjoyed, but she should probably find other productive things to do with her time. Absent-mindedly, her mind on far more pleasurable activities, Mai reached down and grabbed the ankles of the fourth body with her bare hands. The skin sloughed off in her hands, green and rotting. Mai swore.

Her composure finally broken, Mai desperately sunk her hands into the water, trying to rid herself of the residue of rotten flesh off and still swearing violently. She would just order someone else to do this, this was ridiculous. But no. None of the Guards could be sacrificed, and Shan needed the passage cleared. She'd see this through. Stubbornly, Mai picked up her former black robe, now her corpse-handling implement, and wrapped it around the insurgent's ankles. Gently, she ushered it out of the water and dragged it to the pile of other bodies. Halfway there.

Now standing in a thin black shift, her soaked and soiled robe in her hand, Mai faced the flooded corridor. She'd have to wade in to find the four final corpses. Mai kicked off her boots-no point in ruining good leather—and walked in. The water was freezing, probably both because it came from deep underground and because this passage led to the ice room. Mai waded in to her knees, then to her waist, and tried to occupy her mind with other things.

Did she want to be a mother? Mai had given the idea surprisingly little thought. There had been that one time, after Zuko ran away with the Avatar, when she had worried she was pregnant, but that had thankfully come to nothing. And afterwards, everything had moved and changed so quickly. Zuko became Firelord. They stayed together for a year, and then broke up due to the strain of the throne. She found someone new. And eventually, she and Zuko realized that even with their problems, there was really no one else they would rather be with. But in all that time, being a mother was not something that occurred to her.

" _It's your choice,"_ Zuko had said to her last night." _But you're a loving person, Mai. If you want to be Kazuto's adopted mother, I know you'll be amazing._ "It was things like that that made Mai love Zuko. He knew she was a loving person? Who else believed that of her? Zuko sometimes saw a warmth in her that she didn't even see.

Icy water now rising up to her ribcage, Mai spotted three bodies floating together just down the hall. Excellent. She swam over to them, and, using the cloth push them, shoved them down the passage towards shallower water. Hopefully they'd float back to the end of the tunnel and she could pick them up once she found the final corpse. She kept swimming.

 _I'll have to teach Kazuto how to swim_ , she thought to herself, doing the breaststroke down an increasingly dark channel of water. _He'd love the beach by Ember Island; Zuko and I should plan a vacation._ She pictured Kazuto and Zuko building little sand castles by the ocean. The sun would be warm, and they'd both look up as she approached, Kazuto screaming like he always did, and Zuko smiling, rising to greet her…And in a prison below Crescent Lake, surrounded by icy water and at least one more frozen corpse, Mai realized something: she might not know what she wanted to do with her life. She might have a pretty screwed up relationship with her parents. But more than anything, she wanted a new family with Zuko and Kazuto.

"So I'll be a mother," Mai said aloud. The words echoed off the stone walls. By the light of the final torch in the hall, Mai saw a glimmer of white, dead skin. _Fantastic_! Mai thought. Starting to shiver from the cold, feeling warmer inside than she had since Zuko's Agni Kai, Mai paddled over to drag the last body out of the water. For her family.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Suki checked her makeup in the mirror again. "I'm worried," she confessed to Sokka, who sat behind her.

"Why worried?" asked Sokka. Through the mirror reflection, Suki saw him look up from the sheaf of papers that had absorbed him for the past hour.

"I'm not sure what the Earth King wants from me," said Suki. "I mean, I didn't ask anyone's permission before I brought the Kyoshi Warriors here to guard Zuko. I just did it."

"Without you, Zuko would have been killed two years ago," said Sokka passionately. "You did what was right."

"But technically, I'm an Earth Kingdom citizen, even if Kyoshi Island has always been relatively autonomous. I could be called a traitor," Suki explained, turning to face her boyfriend. "What if he orders me to go home to Kyoshi Island?"

"Let's not worry about that until it happens," said Sokka somberly. Then he cracked a smile. "Besides, you could always threaten Bosco and he'll give you whatever you want."

Suki threw a nearby pillow at Sokka, but he dodged it. Instead, it hit Sokka's papers.

"Aw man!" he sighed. "That was a _highly organized_ report on how many soldiers were expected to return to each province in the Fire Nations!"

"Does Zuko have you working on the Soldier Relocation Project as well as the Southern Water Tribe railroad?" asked Suki. "I hope he's paying well."

"Are you even paid?" asked Sokka idly, crawling around the floor and collecting the pieces of parchment.

Suki had never really thought about it. "We should form a union," she said.

"Akira should join too," said Sokka from under a table. "We've been working together on Soldier Relocations, and he's scheduled nonstop meetings with Generals and Admirals to coordinate, starting after the wedding."

"Do you trust him?" asked Suki bluntly, putting her hands on her hips. "Because I don't."

Sokka poked his head up over the rim of the table. "I don't know," he said heavily. "He's had a lot of opportunities to betray Zuko and hasn't taken them. On the other hand, it's a little worrying that he's only been here two weeks and he's already one of Zuko's top advisors, based solely on a blood tie."

"And raw charisma," added Suki. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Raw charisma?" he repeated. "Suki, don't tell me you have a crush."

"Of course I don't! He's just objectively charming!" Suki protested.

"Hmm…" said Sokka. "And yet I don't hear Mai talk about how 'objectively charming' Akira is." Suki rolled her eyes.

"You're being ridiculous," she said. "And I'm going to be late for the Earth King."

"Wait!" Sokka bounded up and kissed her hand, so as not to smudge her makeup. "Good luck." She smiled.

The Earth King had been given the largest rooms in the palace, aside from the Firelord and Firelady's compartments. Unfortunately, this meant he was staying in Azula's old bedroom—not that he knew that. Ironically, until a week ago the Earth Kingdom Throne had sat in these very rooms. Maybe they should have just left it there. When Suki approached, she saw two Dai Li agents standing outside the door.

"I'm here to see the Earth King," said Suki. Wordlessly, they stepped aside, and she entered.

The Earth King sat on a throne-like green sofa, head inclined towards General Xia as she spoke.

"So remember, at the meeting it's absolutely crucial that you-" Xia stopped talking as Suki entered the room. Her lips pursed, but she slid smoothly into an armchair to the Earth King's right.

"Suki!" said Earth King Kueh warmly without getting up. He still wore his characteristic round spectacles and rounded cap. "How good to see you again, and under better circumstances than at Yu Dao." _Anything is better than facing off across a battlefield_ , thought Suki. But she'd take it.

"It's good to see you too, Your Grace," said Suki, bowing deeply. She turned to Xia. "General, I don't believe we've met."

"No," said Xia coldly. She tapped the hilt of her sword with her thumb. "But I've read the reports." General Xia was dressed in elaborate leather armor with plate mail embellishments, the metal resembling dragon scales. Her hair twisted up severely into an androgynous military bun, and her sparse eyebrows gave her an odd, fishlike appearance. For all her severity, Xia only looked a few years older than Suki. The eyes of the two military women met as they measured each other up.

Kueh shifted awkwardly on his sofa. "Sit, sit!" he said to Suki, gesturing to a cushy armchair on his left, opposite Xia. Suki sunk uncomfortably far into the plush material, and had to squirm to adjust. Something crunched under the cushion, and she pulled out a squashed Dragon Queen mask. Odd. She placed it beside the chair.

"Would you like a drink?" Kueh asked. "I've recently discovered a delicious beverage from the equatorial provinces called 'kafei.' It's very bitter, but keeps me up for _hours_!" He proffered a clay cup of the dark liquid, and Suki took it, even though she noticed Xia wasn't drinking. Suki took a reluctant sip, and nearly spat it out. It _was_ bitter.

"I'm convinced this is the drink of the future!" said Kueh. "Soon, no one will be drinking tea!"

"Firelord Zuko loves tea," smiled Suki without thinking. "I don't think it will die out anytime soon." An awkward silence fell as Suki realized she had sided with Zuko over Kueh.

"Well. In any case," said Kueh. "I was delighted when I heard you had moved to the Fire Nation Capital to guard the Firelord! Such initiative, and in such a difficult time. I hear he was suffering assassination attempts once a month!"

"Yes, he was," said Suki. "Frankly, sir, I thought you would be upset that you weren't consulted first."

"You _should_ have consulted him first," said Xia firmly. Suki found it almost impossible to look Xia in the face, the General's eyebrowless face defying sustained eye contact. Xia crossed her arms, and her plate armor clinked menacing. "But now you're here, and the Firelord trusts you, which is a huge opportunity for the Earth Kingdom!" Kueh offered her some kafei and the General dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"What do you mean, 'opportunity'?" asked Suki warily, this time addressing Xia directly.

"Rumor has it you attend nearly every outing and meeting with Firelord Zuko," said Xia. "You're by his side constantly. Think of the good you could do for Earth Kingdom-Fire Nation relations if you let us know what he's working on, illuminate his thought process for us." She smiled coldly.

She wanted her to spy on Zuko. Suki had known something like this was coming. But what could she do?

"Do you agree with General Xia, Earth King?" Suki asked Kueh pointedly.

Kueh blushed. "Of course!" he said hastily. "She's my key advisor. Everything she says comes directly from me." Color crept from his ears to his jawline as he spoke, as if even he didn't believe what he was saying. Suki shot a glance at Xia, who looked cool and smug. _How did the Earth Kingdom fall so low?_

"I doubt the Firelord would appreciate it if I told you about his daily activities," Suki said cautiously.

"But he's not _your_ Firelord, is he?" asked Xia, a cunning glint in his eye. "You owe your allegiance to the Earth Kingdom. To the King."

Suki bit back an angry retort. How dare this upstart general presume to command her? She wasn't doing anything wrong.

"The Kyoshi Warriors have served where they see fit for centuries," she said hotly. "And protecting this Firelord is a job that benefits everyone. Without Zuko, the war would still be ongoing." _And Kueh would still be on the run_ , she could have added.

"Ah yes, the sainted Firelord Zuko," interrupted Kueh bitterly. "Venerated because he killed his father and sister to take the throne. What a _peacemaker._ "

"He didn't kill them!" said Suki indignantly.

"Then where are they?" asked Xia incisively. Suki remained silent.

"I suggest you take some time to think about where your loyalties lie," said General Xia, rising from her armchair. She towered over both Suki and the Earth King.

"And take some kafei. Our gift to the Firelord," added Kueh, standing up belatedly to join his general.

Suki rose and took the kafei, numb with anger. She wasn't a traitor, and she wouldn't be a spy. She bowed deeply, then stormed out.

The wedding was tomorrow, and she had important things to think about without the Earth King distracting her. She headed for General Mak's office, checking one of the hour candles mounted on the sides of the palace wall. She would be early; the meeting with the Earth King had been shorter than she anticipated. And more infuriating.

Mak had charts of the royal courtyard out on his table, complete with tiny soldiers placed exactly where the security would be. But in addition to all that, there would be Kyoshi Warriors and Guards in plain clothes hidden throughout the crowd in the palace and in the commoner's party in the streets.

"Suki!" greeted Mak. "I'm glad you're early. Want to go over the Firelord's route one final time before tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Suki, grateful to get back to work instead of worrying about politics and allegiances. "He'll arrive at the courtyard at 11am, and come from inside the palace. So there's not much to worry about there."

"I've interviewed all my Imperial Guards, and I'm certain none of them are New Ozai Society sympathizers," said Mak. "We don't need to worry about internal threats." Suki thought that was a bit optimistic, but she couldn't exactly tell Mak to fire all of his soldiers, so she just nodded.

"Traditionally, Lady Mai should arrive in a carriage and be escorted into the palace courtyard by guards. But since she already lives here—"

"The carriage will be empty," finished Suki. "We'll do the switch right outside the courtyard, and then she'll walk down the center."

"Right," said Mak. "The ceremony will take place, we'll have a new Firelady…and then comes the part I'm worried about," he sighed. "The Firelord insisted that he and Lady Mai go out onto the front steps of the palace to greet the people. They'll be totally exposed for a few minutes."

"Well, Zuko's popularity has increased in the past few days," said Suki optimistically. "I doubt that there will be a riot."

"It's too easy to shoot from that crowd," said Mak. "An arrow or a fire blast could take them out before either could react. And with the Firelord essentially crippled, I'm more worried than ever."

"He's done a pretty good job of hiding it!" said Suki. "Hopefully, his enemies don't know how vulnerable he really is."

"That's true," mused Mak.

"And we can keep the Firelord high up on the steps, close enough that you can still see him but far enough that he's out of range," said Suki, gesturing to another chart of the vast front steps. "Not even a Yuyen Archer could make that shot." General Mak nodded. After a few more minutes of discussion, Suki left. It was getting late.

Even with all the preparations, Suki couldn't help but feel she was missing something. She wandered the halls of the palace, first visiting the large courtyard where the ceremony would take place, then standing on the front steps of the palace. Neither gave any sign of there being something amiss, but there was still a worming feeling in the back of her mind…

It was dark, and the palace was still, everyone turning in early to prepare for tomorrow. Suki flung open the doors to the large ballroom where the post-wedding reception and dinner would be. The tables and silverware were all set out, but the atmosphere was eerie, ghostly. All she could see were the white tablecloths, which seemed to float in midair, legless. She fingered an embroidered napkin idly. The craftsmanship was truly superb; golden dragons chased each other across the red fabric.

Golden dragons. Dragons. The Dragon Queen mask in Azula's old room.

Suddenly, Suki remembered Zuko babbling about missing the 'Dragon Queen' when he was high on cactus juice after his Agni Kai. Was what he said connected to the mask Suki had found? Was the Dragon Queen Azula? Could he have seen Azula somewhere, and then forgotten it due to the shock and drugs? Suki knew Azula was out there; just over a month ago she had appeared in Zuko's bedroom without warning, bearing news about new heirs of Ozai. Zuko thought she was on his side now, but Suki had fought Azula too many times to count her out of anything evil. And if the mask was in Azula's old room, that meant Azula could have been here recently…Suki realized with a shock that the Kyoshi Warriors had left a wide berth around Azula's room, assuming the Imperial Guards would search it instead.

Azula was out there, and she was close. And Suki had no idea how to stop her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Azula loaded another crate of small explosives into the wagon. Frankly, she couldn't believe that even in the New Ozai Society she had to do manual labor. But she needed to go on this mission, so she was trying to be 'helpful.'

"That should do it," said Lord Tomono. "Everyone gather around." It was still early morning, and pale grey sunlight streamed in through the open stable windows. About ten New Ozai Society members assembled around Tomono; by the far the largest cell of which Azula had been a member. The New Ozai Society was savvy, keeping its members in the dark about the identity and whereabouts of other cells. No wonder Zuko hadn't been able to stomp them out.

The rebels surrounding Azula were mostly nobles, with some former soldiers mixed in. All of them were armed to the teeth, with weapons for close hand-to-hand combat ready. Azula herself didn't carry any. Metal was for people who hadn't been _born_ with the best weapon imaginable. She flexed her hands eagerly.

"You know the stakes," said Tomono eagerly to the group. His close-cut white beard betrayed his lifetime of service in the Imperial Navy, and although he was old, he stood tall and proud. "If all goes well today, not only will the Firelord be no more, but also the Earth King and the leaders of the Water Tribes. You must be swift, and you must be victorious. All of the Fire Nation will honor your sacrifice." The insurgents nodded, but Azula raised her voice.

"What about the Avatar?" she said loudly.

Tomono turned his grey gaze upon her. "Zamira, I think you understand that this mission is a one-way trip," he said heavily. "But your name will live on in songs as one of the great liberators of the Fire Nation. By this afternoon, Ozai will once again be Firelord!" He turned to the other rebels. "For Ozai!" he said, raising his fist.

"For Ozai!" they yelled back, also raising clenched fists. The stable lightened as the sun finally peeked over the horizon. Azula could feel a rush of power flow through her, and she rolled her shoulders luxuriously. Truly, those who were born of fire rose with the sun.

"Now go," said Tomono. "The carriage will pass by in less than an hour. You must be waiting for it."

Azula piled into the wagon with the nine others, her hair plaited in a long braid that hung to the middle of her back. She wore no makeup, and the rough clothes of a commoner. If it weren't for the power of fire she could feel coursing through her, she wouldn't recognize herself at all. Just to be safe, she repeated things she knew to be true as the wagon rattled away.

 _You are Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. You were born with the fire and power to make all things possible. But being Firelord is not your destiny._ Azula breathed deeply as she tried to focus on the last phrase, the one that truly tested how sane she was today. _Zuko is not your enemy._ She pondered the sentence, rolling it around in her mind. It felt true. Good. It had felt true for weeks now, her bad days growing scarcer and scarcer ever since she had accepted that she would never be Firelord.

For a while, all that had kept her lucid in the insane asylum was her desire to find and kill her mother for abandoning her. For thinking she was a monster. But after she found Ursa, and Ursa had _apologized_ , Azula had felt confused, unmoored…

 _She ran away into the forest, completely broken by her mother's simple words "I'm sorry." Ozai had never said that to her. No one had ever said that to her. And what did it mean if people could do wrong and then admit it? The trees whistled around her, still full of mysterious spirits. Perhaps they could take her from this terrifying world, one where people could change so completely, where fear might not be the only way…_

" _Azula!" Zuko was behind her, calling her name. Against her will, she stopped. She didn't want to resume their fight, but she couldn't quite ignore his familiar voice._

" _Azula, come back!" Zuko yelled desperately. His hair flew around his face as sprinted towards her. "Azula, I love you! Come back with me. I can help you!"_

 _He_ loved _her? Something clenched in Azula's chest. Just an hour ago, she had tried to kill him to get to their mother. Two days ago, she had almost thrown him over a cliff. And now he said he loved her? Azula shook her head in confusion. She had never understood Zuko, never. After everything she had done to him, he still could say the words 'I love you.' And from his face, unexpectedly streaked with tears, it looked like he meant it. How could this be possible? Everything seemed to spin. The first patters of rain started to fall._

" _We're family," Zuko pleaded, slowing to a walk and extending his hand to her. "You'll always be my sister, no matter what!" Raindrops bounced off his pale skin as he stood, reaching out to her. Water welled in Azula's eyes. He painted a lovely picture of the world, but she knew it wasn't true._

" _Oh Zuko," she said, choking back tears. "Even when you're strong, you're_ weak!" _Weak to believe forgiveness was possible. Azula backed away towards the forest, willing to be lost in the storm._

" _No, Azula!" Zuko screamed. "Please!" Lightning cracked behind him, lighting up his stricken face. She had to go now, or she never would. She ran._

 _She had run and cried for days, stopping only to drink the rain collected in leaves. It was then that she realized being Firelord may not be her destiny, if it was possible that she was so wrong about the world—_

The wagon screeched to a halt, and Azula was jerked out of her memories. She wiped her face quickly with her sleeve, hoping the other New Ozai Society members hadn't noticed.

"We're here," said the leader. They were wedged in a side alley in an emptier part of the city. Mai's carriage would pass by in less than half an hour.

They waited, Azula growing more anxious by the moment. What if the carriage didn't come? All her plans would be ruined. But then they heard cheers from across the town. Mai must be on her way. Several rebels hefted heavy crates left in the alley and stacked them across the road, forming a blockade, then scampered up to sit on the roofs surrounded the street. A few minutes later, the ornate red carriage rattled into sight, pulled by two luxurious black rooster-horses.

As soon as she saw the carriage, Azula moved into action. There were five fighters in the alley, plus herself, and four fighters on the roof. Regretfully, Azula stole a knife from the woman beside her.

"What—" the woman's gasp was cut off with a gurgle as Azula slit her throat. Fast as the lightning she summoned, Azula stabbed two more New Ozai Society members in the throat, leaving only two in the alley. Outside by the street, the carriage stopped abruptly, and the coachman was pierced by two arrows. Damn. Azula had hoped to have a perfect record.

"Zamira, why?" said a rebel, even as he swung his sword at her head. She ducked under it, and summoned a small blue flame. "My name's not Zamira," she smiled, and sliced through his neck. The headless corpse fell bloodlessly, the wound cauterized by Azula's fire. The other insurgent in the alley screamed and ran, but Azula chased him down, scorching the bottoms of his feet as he ran. She threw him against the stone wall of the alley, and he fell unconscious. Good. Azula ran out into the street, where the other rebels had swung the carriage door open. "Mai's not inside!" they yelled, panicked.

"Really?" Azula said. "Huh." That changed her plan slightly. As she approached her former allies, she shot fire at the four men, and then, in a move she had learned from Tai Lee, punched one quickly in all his chi points. He fell to the ground limply. A rebel threw a fistful of fire at her, but she waved it aside. Pathetic bending like that barely merited a response, and she chi-blocked him, too. The final two men fought better, approaching her as a unit, but she was the Princess Azula. Spinning faster than they could see, she kicked one in the nose, and burnt the knee of another. He howled and fell, and she kneed him in the side of the head. Fighting was so much harder when she didn't use lethal force. It was like a whole separate skill! The man with the broken nose fell to his knees, arms over his head.

"You're in luck," said Azula. "I'm in a merciful mood today. After all, it's my brother's wedding!" She reached inside her pocket and tied the man's hands behind him, then shoved him into the carriage. She tied his hands to his feet for good measure.

She was running late. Azula painstakingly hauled the other four men into the carriage and slammed the door shut. The cabin was really only meant for two; shoving _four_ in there was quite impressive of her. Gasping and out of breath, she moved the crates of explosives blocking the road, then hopped up to the driver's seat. The former driver was so full of arrows he looked like a porcupine-bear. She shoved him onto the street and snapped the reins briskly.

The carriage rattled once more through the streets, faster this time. Azula didn't want to be late. Guards waved her through each entrance to the palace, and Azula sighed. If she hadn't intervened, this stupid bridal tradition would have gotten Zuko and all his little friends killed. He needed to learn that fear was the only way...if she had been Firelord, the guards would never have been so lax. She checked herself. _You will never be Firelord. That is not your destiny._

Finally, two recognizable figures appeared in the distance near the tall courtyard gates, wearing red and green. Probably Mai and that Kyoshi Warrior Zuko kept around.

It was time to go. Azula slapped the reins against the horses one more time, then leapt out of the carriage, rolling lightly to break her fall. Her black braid fell over her shoulder, and she pushed it back as she stood, pressing her back to the edge of a palace outbuilding. After a few hundred meters, Imperial Guards grabbed the reins of the rooster-horses up ahead, and yelled in surprise as they looked inside the carriage to find four New Ozai Society members, all very alive.

Azula smiled broadly. Under the circumstances, she thought she had given Zuko a good wedding present. "Congratulations," she said softly, and disappeared into the morning shadows.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"There are four men in here!" yelled the Imperial Guard, sounding panicked. Mai swore beneath her white veil. What in the name of all the sacred…She pushed the Guard aside and looked inside the carriage herself. A quick scan of the prisoners' attire and headbands told her everything.

"They're New Ozai Society!" she yelled to Suki. Suki's eyes narrowed, and she immediately grabbed a conscious one by the arm and dragged him out of the carriage.

"What happened here?" demanded the Kyoshi Warrior. The man's eyes were wide with fear, and large purple bruise was swelling on the side of his head. His knees were blistered a painful white and red.

"I-she attacked us out of nowhere!" he babbled. "Zamira—her blue fire—oh _sages_ the rest are _dead!_ "

At the sound of "blue fire" Mai and Suki both grew tense. Was it possible that the figure they had seen diving off the top of the carriage had been Azula? And if so, what was she playing at, sending them a bunch of New Ozai rebels? Was this her twisted attempt at being helpful?

A gong sounded, and Mai turned, her veil fluttering around her elaborately styled hair. She was supposed to have entered the ceremonial courtyard a few minutes ago. Zuko was waiting for her, and with his injuries every moment he spent standing was painful.

But if there were further attacks planned on the wedding, she had to know. Now. She lifted her white and red gown and kicked the rebel in the knee. He screamed.

"Tell me who you work for!" Mai demanded. To her left, Suki looked shocked, but resolved her face into a steely expression. She, too, leaned over the injured man. "Tell us! Will there be any more attacks today?" she spat.

"I work for Lord Tomono," sobbed the former insurgent. "We were planning to kill the Firelord's fiancée and then ride her carriage into the ceremony."

"Is anyone still at Lord Tomono's estate?" asked Mai sharply.

"I—they were when I left, but—"

"Guards!" bellowed Suki. "Assemble a strike force. We raid Lord Tomono's house, _now_." She turned to the Guard who had stopped the carriage. "Take these prisoners somewhere secure."

"I should come—" said Mai futilely.

"No," said Suki gently. She turned to Mai and smiled. "Enjoy your wedding. I'm sorry I'll miss it."

Mai felt a little pang that one of her only friendly acquaintances would be absent. "I'm sorry, too," she said honestly.

Suki took off at a jog to rendezvous with the Imperial Guard strike force. "And Mai!" she yelled as she ran. "You look beautiful!"

Under the cover of her veil, Mai smiled.

Zuko focused on his breathing exercises and pretended he couldn't feel the savage burn on his side. Now that the skin was starting to heal, new tissue replacing the dead, it felt like he was under a constant flame. He had forgotten how terrible his facial scar had been. But then perhaps his anger and shame had burnt away some of the pain…

He stood at the top of the dais in the ceremonial courtyard, waiting for Mai. In the front row of guests sat Aang, Katara, Sokka, as well as Iroh and Kazuto. Zuko smiled at them, and Aang wiggled his eyebrows back, displaying an impressive range of motion. Zuko's mother and new family had decided not to come, which he understood. When they had last made the trip a month ago, Ursa's daughter Kiyi had been kidnapped by Azula in his sister's perverted attempt to make Zuko a more decisive leader. And after a decade in hiding, Ursa hardly wanted to publicly take her seat with the Imperial Family. Speaking of family not seated in front, Akira sat a few rows back from the rest of Zuko's friends, and looked vaguely impatient. Mai was very late.

Then the courtyard doors burst open. But instead of riding the carriage a few meters and then descending, Mai walked in alone. She was dressed in an elegant white robe with knots of dark red along edges and encircling her waist. The sleeves were full, covered in red embroidery near the hands and gradually fading to a pure white by the shoulders. Zuko bet she had at least a dozen knives hidden in those sleeves. Her hair was piled high in the traditional fashion, with grey ornaments pinning up her braids. But as Mai came closer, it became clear that the pins weren't in the shape of flowers, as Zuko had seen at every other wedding, but were instead delicately carved jade dragons.

She was the most perfect thing Zuko had ever seen.

As the drummers beat a solemn rhythm, Mai climbed the steps, without father or mother to accompany her. Zuko, too, was alone on the dais, but that was all right. Together they could shake off the past and create something new.

"Sorry I'm late," whispered Mai when she reached him. Zuko merely smiled at her stupidly, forgetting the fire on his ribs.

"Take off my veil!" hissed Mai. Oh. Right. Zuko stepped closer and lifted the transparent fabric, revealing Mai's face. She looked up at him a little nervously, and Zuko smirked to see that she had stubbornly kept her heavy black eyeliner. Classic Mai.

"Why are you crying?" murmured Mai as they turned to face the Fire Sage together, her eyes wide and confused.

"Am I?" sniffed Zuko. Well, he supposed he was.

"Yeah. Is it your burn?" Mai asked worriedly as they approached the ceremonial table, set with a series of nine cups. Zuko grabbed her hand, and turned her to face him again.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," he said quietly. Mai turned pink.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation! Friends! We are here today to celebrate the union of Firelord Zuko and Lady Mai!" the Fire Sage shouted. "After today, just as blazing fire cannot be divided, neither can they be separated." The Sage lifted her hands to the sky, and hundreds of white lanterns lit above them.

Mai and Zuko lifted the first of nine cups of rice wine together.

"In the first three cups, we drink to remove our vices. Hatred!" Mai sipped the cup three times before handing it to Zuko. As he drank, he thought about what Iroh had said about hating Ozai. Maybe now, at his wedding, was a good time to let that go. He breathed slowly, thinking of all that Ozai had done to him. But when he saw Mai's shining face, all that pain seemed insignificant. He wanted to be cut free of Ozai, for good. The last bitter drops of alcohol slid down Zuko's throat, and he slammed the empty cup on the table. It was finished.

"Ignorance!" Mai drank again, and then Zuko. If they wanted to survive this court together, they would have to be smart; they would have to trust each other. Zuko had cut Mai out of his Firelord duties before, and it had made him weaker. He couldn't do it again. The second cup was empty.

"Passion!" Mai smirked a little, but drank, staring Zuko in the face the whole time. He blushed. He was pretty sure this vice referred to excesses of temper and anger, not romantic attraction. He sipped the wine seriously while Mai still made faces across the table.

"In the next set, we drink to heaven, earth, and mankind!" said the Sage grandly. "For all people under the stars are bound together." _If former Firelords had actually listened to these vows_ , thought Zuko. _There might not have been a war._

"And finally," announced the Sage. "We drink to what we wish for the new couple. Love! Wisdom! And happiness!"

Mai's eyes were glittering as she drank. Zuko wondered if what she would call 'sentimentality' had gotten to her, too. But given how messed up each of their families were, it was nothing less than incredible that they could start afresh, something Zuko had wanted to do as long as he could remember…

"As the bride and groom unite these flames, so too are Firelord Zuko and Lady Mai united!" Zuko summoned a small tongue of fire, and Mai picked up a torch. They walked together to a stack of wood in a large brazier overlooking the full courtyard, Mai sheltering her flame against the wind with her hand.

"Ready?" said Zuko, holding his fire close to the kindling.

"For you, I always am," said Mai. She stepped closer to him, and without looking away from him, tossed her fire into the brazier. Her grey eyes flickered in the dancing light. Zuko threw a fistful of flame into the bronze tray, joining their fire. As the bonfire roared high, the people cheered, and the Firelord kissed his wife.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Imperial Guards kicked down the door to Lord Tomono's house and Suki stalked inside. With all her Kyoshi Warriors attending the wedding, she'd have to make do with General Mak's soldiers, and hope none of them were traitors.

"Search the house!" she ordered. "Bring everyone you find downstairs. And look for any evidence of the New Ozai plot." The ten Guards with her nodded, and Suki wondered vaguely if Zuko would approve of this kind of invasion of a Fire Nation citizen's home and privacy. But she had a New Ozai society member stating that Tomono tried to kill Mai, and that was enough for her. Suki rounded a corner and headed into the study.

Before she could react, something hit her hard in the side of the head. She lurched to the side, clumsily lashing out at her unseen opponent. Her wild punch missed, and the man who had ambushed her kicked her hard in the stomach. Suki flew back against the bookcase, both retching and gasping for air. _So arrogant_ , she thought weakly. She hadn't really considered old Lord Tomono a threat, but here he was, standing over her.

"I see the Firelord's sent his pet earth-girl," said Tomono. "I'm not surprised he'd leave his dirty work to you." He advanced menacingly, drawing a machete from the back of his belt. Suki grabbed the bookcase shelves and pulled herself to her feet, still breathless, ears ringing. She couldn't black out now.

"Zuko's reign will be over in weeks," smiled Tomono. He swung his machete upward. "But you won't be around to see it." He struck, and Suki dove to the side at the last minute, pulling the bookshelf down behind her. It missed Tomono, but dust and papers flew everywhere. In the chaos, Suki saw an Imperial Guard run through the doorway and tackle Tomono to the ground, pinning him down with a knee pressed to his back.

"Are you alright?" said the Guard. Fanlin had lost her helmet, and coughed as dust billowed around her. Even as she spoke, she tied Tomono's hands behind him tightly.

Suki nodded feebly. She had been careless, and paid for it, but there was no permanent damage. She stumbled forward.

"Everyone else has been rounded up in the living room downstairs," said Fanlin, dragging Tomono to his feet. "I'll bring this one down for you."

"Wait!" choked Suki. Ignoring Tomono's glare, she patted him down, searching for something, anything. His pockets were empty, but there was this one spot Zuko had told her about…Suki unbuckled Tomono's armoured shoulder spike, and discovered a small pouch hiding underneath the metal. Fingers trembling slightly, Suki removed a letter from the leather sack. Fanlin looked at Suki quizzically, but Suki didn't reply. Retreating to a nearby couch, she opened the letter, still wheezing slightly. It was written in beautiful characters with scarlet ink.

 _Tomono-_

 _Attack on the tower a disaster. The Firelord did not come out personally to supervise Ozai's transfer, as we had hoped, so rather than send out the full force we withdrew. Lost ten recruits, some of them well born. Next chance to try is the wedding, I believe. I leave that to you._

 _Meetings with lower-level Commanders, Lieutenants, and Captains going well—gaining support for our cause with the help of a powerful new friend. If the wedding assassination does not go as planned, our long-term commitments should be ready a few weeks afterwards._

 _I'm sending this letter with Zamira. She used to work at the palace, and seems oddly confident about her ability to predict the Firelord's actions. Further, she is a talented firebender._

 _For Ozai, and for the glory of the Fire Nation._

\- _Shu_

Finally, something to go on. Suki folded up the letter and headed downstairs. There seemed to be multiple branches of the New Ozai Society, all trying different assassination attempts, but all working towards some sort of greater rebellion. Further, the letter mentioned Zamira, the same name the rebels in the carriage had used to refer to a blue fire-bender. But if Azula was Zamira, whose side was she on? The letter made it sound as if her advice was key to the New Ozai Society, and yet she had attacked her fellow members just that morning. Maybe Azula was going crazy again. Suki shook her head. She had been right the night before. Azula always added sinister complications.

In the main living room, twelve or so people huddled pitifully, surrounded by Imperial Guards. One woman held a toddler, who cried in fear. Blood stained Tomono's white beard as he kneeled next to his family. Standing at the top of the stairs, Suki was suddenly struck by the scene. How had she gotten here? She had become a Kyoshi Warrior to defend people, not to lead Fire Nation soldiers and terrorize civilians in their own homes. She felt a nausea that had nothing to do with her injury. Most of these people were probably innocent.

"Everyone calm down," she said, descending the final few steps. "No one is going to get hurt." She'd interrogate them right here, and make sure no servants or bystanders were sent to rot in the Firelord's jails.

Somewhere across the city, Zuko and Mai were getting married. How she wished she was there, instead of here.

As Zuko and Mai kissed, Sokka stood up and cheered. But even as he whooped in celebration, he was worried. Suki was supposed to have joined them soon after Mai entered. Where was she?

The crowd of Fire Nation faces behind Sokka looked genuinely happy. How quickly their opinions could change. Sokka spotted Akira a few rows back, who was clapping coolly. He didn't exactly look delighted. Sokka caught the tall soldiers' eye and nodded at him, and Akira lifted a hand in response. Maybe Akira was upset about being forced to sit with some lower nobles. Or maybe he was thinking about something more ominous.

Back on stage, Zuko and Mai were still kissing passionately, their faces partially obscured by the curling flames of their ceremonial fire. After all they had been through, Sokka hoped they could find some happiness.

"Is Daddy married now?" asked Kazuto to Sokka's right.

"Yes, he and Mai are now husband and wife!" said Iroh joyfully. "It's very exciting!" Kazuto screamed cheerfully, wriggling in Iroh's arms, but the sound didn't carry over the roar of the crowd. Aang leaned over and kissed Katara on the cheek.

"Remember when Mai and Zuko were trying to kill us?" yelled Sokka to Aang. "How crazy is it that we're at their wedding?"

"The world's gone crazy!" said Aang. Momo chirped on his shoulder.

"Or maybe it's being set right," said Katara. "The norm can't be war. It shouldn't be."

Mai and Zuko finally split apart and beamed at the crowd. Sokka had never seen Mai smile so genuinely, and bet that tomorrow she would deny enjoying the ceremony at all. " _The rituals were so boring!"_ he could imagine her saying. The new couple waved and left to greet the crowds assembled on the front steps. Quickly, servants appeared, and started transforming the courtyard into a large dinner party, tables popping up all around Sokka like ice flowers in the South Pole. Banners displaying both the Fire Nation royal crest and a map of the world unfurled down the courtyard walls.

"What a delightful ceremony!" said Earth King Kueh, making his way over to Aang. The motion of the banners caught the Earth King's eye and he frowned. Sokka followed his gaze. The tapestry of the world was beautifully painted, with the Fire Nation in a bright red, Earth Kingdom a leafy green, and the Water Tribes deep blue. But in the middle of the map…

"It's interesting that the Firelord decided to colour the Earth Kingdom Occupied Territories _grey_ instead of green," said Kueh testily.

"Grey is neutral," said Aang. "Zuko is just trying to reflect that we haven't decided the final outcome of the territories."

"I approve," said Mayor Morishita, joining their circle. "The former Fire Nation Colonies deserve a new color, to symbolize our upcoming independence."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, sir," said Kueh angrily. "I don't remember granting you permission to start your own state."

"We don't need your permission," said Morishita. "The Earth Kingdom hasn't ruled Yu Dao in over a century."

"Friends, friends!" said Aang, stepping in between the two men. "This is a _wedding_ , not a debate. And I'm sure we can work out an agreement that makes everyone happy!" Aang looked unusually determined, and drew himself up to his full height. Sokka realized Aang was a little taller than himself now.

"We are here to celebrate love and peace," said Aang sternly. "So I suggest you find your seats and leave politics until tomorrow." The Earth King looked sulky, while Mayor Morishita was defiant. The tension continued for a moment longer, and then the Mayor laughed heartily.

"Of course! We wouldn't dream of ruining such a beautiful day. Or of displeasing the Avatar." He bowed and moved away smoothly. Scowling, Kueh also left and headed to a table close to the royal dais.

Aang slumped. "Why do they have to make everything so hard?" he said, frustrated.

"You knew this would be challenging when you decided to take Zuko's side and not return the colonies to the Earth Kingdom," said Katara. "It was the right decision, but no one said it would be easy."

"I know," said Aang, rubbing his bald head anxiously. "But sometimes I think fighting the Firelord was easier."

Sokka couldn't agree more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Akira silently fumed as he listened to a minor Fire Nation noble babble about grain production. It was bad enough that he didn't get to sit with the family during the wedding ceremony; now, he was relegated to a back table, far from the family or foreign dignitaries or anyone remotely interesting.

The thing was, whoever had arranged this was stupid as well as petty. How was he expected to engage with military officers or foreign officials when he was so publicly disregarded? Zuko couldn't give him a job and then make it impossible for him to carry it out.

Akira stabbed a piece of pork belly with his chopsticks, and was vaguely disappointed when it tasted delicious. It didn't fit with his sour mood. Up at the front table, Zuko talked earnestly with the Avatar while the Avatar waved his hands over his head. Akira couldn't believe Zuko would deliberately slight him like this; it wasn't his style. But the fact that Zuko had forgotten him stung even more.

"And so the secret to increasing grain production is actually human manure!" concluded the noble to Akira's right triumphantly.

"Fascinating," said Akira caustically. "If you'll excuse me." Everyone was still eating, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He rose abruptly, and the motion attracted Mai's attention from the head table. They briefly made eye contact, and Mai narrowed her eyes before Akira looked away and stalked off to the drinks table. He needed some alcohol to get through the night.

He poured himself a cup of punch and downed it, wincing slightly. Evidently Zuko wanted all his guests to be drunk by the end of this, because there was a truly alarming amount of rice wine in the cocktail. Akira poured himself another. Head already starting to feel light, he slouched against the beverage table, surveying the crowd.

The Firelord's guests laughed and drank, blissfully unaware of the dark underbelly of Fire Nation society, where children starved because their parents were off fighting the war. But Akira knew. And he knew that soon this would all change. He finished his second drink, and thought ruefully that in just a short time he had already become like the nobles, moaning over the fact that he was seated at the back. Being looked over was nothing new for Akira; he just had to make the best of it. Although after spending time with Zuko, he had thought…

A clinking sound from the head table interrupted Akira's dark thoughts.

"Thank you all for coming here today!" said Zuko loudly. Akira noticed his brother surreptitiously clutched the back of his chair to support himself as he stood. "Thank you for witnessing and sharing in our happiness." He smiled down at Mai, who remained seated, and her usually dour expression softened. "An especial thank you to our friends who came from far away to attend my wedding. To the Earth King, Chief Arnook, and Chief Hakoda, I hope this is the first of many celebrations we can share." He raised a glass. "To friendship!" The whole room echoed him.

"And to family—to those tied to us by blood and to friends who have become our family," continued Zuko.

"To family," Akira toasted sardonically. Up at the head table, Zuko frowned and scanned the crowd, likely realizing for the first time someone was missing.

"I won't bore you with more toasts or speeches," said Zuko, still looking distracted. "So I'll just say this: enjoy yourselves!" A cheer broke out, and the band started to play. A few people began to make their way on to the dance floor.

Finally. Something he was actually good at. Setting his half-empty third glass of punch on the table, Akira spotted a woman from the Yu Dao delegation who he'd noticed at the reception the night before. Unlike most of the guests, who wore their nation's colors, the colonists from Yu Dao were dressed in an eclectic mixture of reds and greens to symbolize their allegiance to neither the Fire Nation nor the Earth Kingdom. The woman in question was dressed in a dark olive with shockingly scarlet embroidery and blood-red nails, which she tapped idly on her drinking glass. The effect might be intimidating to some, thought Akira as he made his way over, but not to him. She looked over as he stopped by her table, crimson-painted lips twitching upwards.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course," she smiled. He took her hand, and before she knew what was happening, spun her into his arms, her lips only inches from his. She blushed, but didn't pull away. The drummers picked up the pace, and, without speaking, Akira and the young woman twirled into the center of the dance floor. Navigating them through spinning crowd of couples, Akira was reminded of a very different party he had attended years ago.

Once, when the factory where he and his mother worked had had a particularly good year, their foreman had organized a large celebration in one of the warehouses. The workers weren't as well dressed as the guests at Zuko's wedding, nor was the food as good. But the music was just as exuberant, and the liquor was just as strong. Akira remembered another girl in his arms, and how her cheeks had flushed as they danced until their feet were sore.

That was one of the last happy times Akira could remember before his mother died.

The music ended, and Akira dropped his current partner into a deep dip. She gasped in surprise, and Akira smirked.

"Who are you?" she asked as she rose, breathless.

 _She'd die of shock if she actually knew_ , thought Akira. "Just a commoner," he said, boldly letting his hands drop to her waist. "An ordinary person, as we all are."

She raised an eyebrow. "An odd thing to say," she mused. "It sounds as if you're calling us all ordinary commoners."

"I _do_ think we're all the same." Akira leaned forward so that his mouth almost brushed her ear and lowered his voice. "Does that offend My Lady?"

She turned to look him straight in the eyes. "I'm from the colonies," she said. "Where I live, ideas of 'nobility' are quickly becoming a relic of the past."

Well that _was_ interesting. Looking at his dance partner in a new light, Akira stepped back. "What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Fengxia," she replied. "I work for the Mayor of Yu Dao. But I asked you first—who are you?"

"My name's Akira," he answered. "I'm a counsellor to the Firelord. Current commoner, former soldier."

The music started again, slower this time and almost melancholy.

"Shall we go again?" Akira asked. She nodded. In his peripheral vision, Akira noticed Zuko slowly getting up, supported by Mai. So he'd leave without saying hello, then. Akira was surprised to note how upset that made him. _Just because he let you live in his house doesn't mean he likes you or trusts you,_ he reminded himself. Besides, he wasn't here to make friends. He was here to enact drastic change. Although that would be easier if Zuko trusted him.

"Are we dancing or not?" asked Fengxia.

"Right, sorry," said Akira. He flashed a winning smile. "Tell me more about the classless utopia of Yu Dao."

"I wouldn't call it that," said Fengxia, pursing her red lips as they revolved slowly in a circle. "There are still those with power and those without. But in Yu Dao, the former Fire Nation colonists and the original Earth Kingdom inhabitants have merged. Strict social protocols and a tiered social structure have fallen away over time, which is an improvement. But now the powerful are the wealthy, rather than those with noble blood."  
"And which are you?" asked Akira, intrigued by this woman who seemed to agree with many of the things he believed.

"A commoner with rich parents," she said frankly. "They were able to afford to send me to Ba Sing Se university." Akira felt a pang of jealousy as he thought of the hours he was now spending trying to memorize simple characters.

"Now I work in city development in Yu Dao," she said. "And if you're a counsellor to the Firelord, I'll tell you frankly: the only way to avoid war between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation is granting Yu Dao and the other former colonies full independence."  
Akira didn't think a war _could_ be avoided, not after a hundred years of trauma and fighting. But he didn't say that. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?" he asked mockingly. Her ears turned red, but her gaze was steady.

"Are you trying to take advantage of _me_?" Fengxia countered. What a fascinating person.  
Akira started to reply, but the music ended and everyone clapped loudly, making it impossible for Fengxia to hear anything he might say.

The Mayor of Yu Dao tapped on Akira's shoulder. "Mind if I interrupt?" he asked.

 _Yes, I do mind,_ thought Akira. "Of course not," he said smoothly. Fengxia shot him one last look before she walked away with the Mayor, leaving Akira alone. Now that she was gone, Akira remembered his ill humor from earlier, and felt resentment creeping back in.  
But he wasn't left alone for long. Someone grasped Akira's arm tightly, nearly pulling him to the ground.

"Akira!" shouted Sokka. His face was bright red; clearly he had been hitting the punch a little too hard. "Akira, teach me how to dance!"

Akira laughed. "Like how couples dance? Or just generally?"

"All I know is the Wolf Warrior," complained Sokka. Akira snagged a drink from a passing waiter. This sounded good.

"Well let's see what you can do," Akira said seriously. "I need to know what I'm working with."

Sokka backed up, bumping into several people. "Sorry, sorry!" he said loudly. But they didn't seem to notice; the party was quickly spiralling into full-on drunkenness. Sokka spread his hands out to either side and then brought them together in a prayer-like pose. Then, abruptly, he raised his hands above his head, fingers crooked like claws, and lifted up one knee. Still keeping his hands bizarrely aloft, he switched his weight and kicked with the foot he had previously been standing on. He fell.

Choking on his laugher, Akira helped Sokka up. "We'll start with the basics," he promised. He downed his shot and shuddered slightly. Though his vision was getting hazy, he picked Fengxia out of the crowd easily. The night was still young. He had time to help Sokka and circle back to her. Akira grinned.

"Just do what I do," he told Sokka. The music started again, and Akira began to dance.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Sunlight streamed through Sokka's window, and he groaned, rolling over and burying his face under his pillow. The sun in the Fire Nation was too bright. Flashes of last night's party started to come back to him…he remembered dancing, and maybe teaching Akira the Wolf Warrior dance? He also recalled Aang zooming around on a giant ball of air, Northern Water Tribe Chief Arnook clinging to his back. Or was that a dream? Sokka burrowed deeper into his blankets. He didn't know what the Fire Nation put in their punch, but it was strong. Suki had appeared halfway through the party, looking tired, and proceeded to out-drink them all… She would probably be asleep in the Kyoshi Warrior suite for half the day.

Zuko and Mai had retired early, to the hoots and cheers of all the party. But from how exhausted Zuko had looked, Sokka bet they actually were leaving to get some early rest. It would take weeks for Zuko to heal from his Agni Kai ordeal, but given the current political climate, Zuko was trying to attend every event as if he hadn't almost died five days before.

And speaking of events: Sokka looked out the window and yelped when he saw the sun. There was a morning meeting between the heads of state regarding the former Fire Nation colonies. Today. Sokka scrambled out of bed and over to his closet, cursing his thick head and clumsy feet. This was worse than that time he had been on cactus juice in the desert for days. Although maybe Katara wouldn't agree.

After he splashed cold water on his face and dressed, Sokka set off for the Firelord's small conference room. Sometimes, it felt like he spent half his life running around the palace. On his way, he passed by Akira's room and slowed. It would probably be good to make sure Zuko's brother was awake; they were both supposed to speak on the Soldier Relocation project. Sokka knocked, and the door flung open. Akira stood there, looking a little red in the face but otherwise much less groggy than Sokka felt.

"I'm awake. And we're late!" said Akira. He grabbed a sheaf of papers from a table next to the door and slapped Sokka on the back. "Let's go!" Akira said, already halfway down the hall. How was he so chipper? Sokka shook his head. He had never seen anyone dance or drink as intensely as Akira had last night, but the young man seemed totally fine.

They arrived roughly on time. Zuko was already sitting down, probably because Zuko needed help moving a chair and sitting down behind a table. He was reading a scroll spread out on the circular table Sokka had insisted be made for specifically this occasion.  
"Morning, Zuko!" said Sokka. "Did you sleep well last night?" Zuko scowled at his friend. It was hilarious how touchy he was.

"From the sound of it, I missed quite a party," Zuko said, dodging Sokka's question. "Akira, rumor has it you broke the hearts of half the ladies in the Fire Nation court by dancing with them only once."

"I _am_ single," said Akira easily, sliding into a chair on Zuko's right. "And mysterious." Sokka coughed.

"Hey guys," Aang stumbled into the room. "Fantastic time to schedule an international meeting, Zuko. Really…fabulous." Katara followed Aang, massaging her skull.

Zuko looked smug. "I can't help it if everyone overindulges while I remain focused on affairs of state."

"Why aren't you on your honeymoon?" complained Katara, sinking into a chair and planting her face firmly onto the tabletop.

"Because I'm in extreme pain and I can't move," said Zuko caustically. His face softened slightly. "And I also have a three-year-old son who needs me."

"Zuko, I think you're lacking in creativity," said Akira idly. Ouch. In response, Zuko flushed angrily and rolled up a sleeve to reveal his white bandaged arm. "Listen, Akira, I have to change my dressings every five hours, or else blood will soak—"

"Greetings, Firelord Zuko!" said Sokka's father, Hakoda. At his side was Malina, and behind him slunk the Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko immediately rolled down his sleeve and rose slowly to greet his guests. He simply remained standing as Earth King Kueh, the ever-unnerving General Xia, and Mayor Morishita filed in behind the Water Tribesmen and took their seats. Kueh kept shooting Morishita dirty looks, possibly because the Fire Nation Colonies attending the meeting as an independent player did not bode well for the colonies ever being returned to the Earth Kingdom.

"It is my pleasure to host this meeting in the Fire Nation capital," Zuko said warmly. "I am aware that for some of you it is your first time here, and I am grateful that you made the trip to celebrate my wedding. I like to think this is step forward in building strong, peaceful relationships between our nations." Everyone nodded.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to discuss the Fire Nation's continued withdrawal from the Earth Kingdom and surrounding territories, as well as our efforts to help all affected parties rebuild from a hundred years of war," said Zuko formally. "Unless anyone else has other issues to discuss?"

General Xia looked at Kueh significantly, and the Earth King cleared his throat. "I do, actually," he said. "I'd like to discuss the punishment of Fire Nation war criminals. Namely, of former Firelord Ozai and Princess Azula."

Sokka was shocked. He thought that this issue had been laid to rest.

"What is there to discuss?" said Zuko carefully. "I imprisoned my father and sister."

Kueh leaned forward. "Ozai was responsible for the death of _millions_ of Earth Kingdom citizens," he spat. "And Azula brought down the walls of Ba Sing Se, effectively ending the war in the Fire Nation's favour. Prison is too good for them."

"And I've heard rumors that Azula has escaped prison," added Arnook. Xia nodded in support, her pale, eyebrowless face somehow both blank and menacing.

"I have both Ozai and Azula well handled," said Zuko tersely. "What is it you are asking of me?"

General Xia finally spoke up. "We want them dead," she said. "We want them publicly executed in Ba Sing Se, as justice for all Earth Kingdom citizens."

Zuko laughed harshly. "You have to know that that will never happen," he said. "Even if I wanted to give them to you, politically that would be suicide."

"What makes you think Ozai and Azula are even alive?" cut in Akira darkly.

"I—well—" sputtered the Earth King. He could hardly admit to having spies in the capital.

"Are you saying you've had them killed?" asked Hakoda, horrified. This was spinning out of control.

Zuko glared at Akira. "What I'm saying is: whether they are dead or alive, I have them under control. And dead or alive, I will _never_ ship them to Ba Sing Se for you to torture. Do you understand me?"

"This is unacceptable," said General Xia angrily. "Why are you protecting mass murderers?"

Zuko looked flustered. "Azula was _underage_ when she committed those crimes. She's still culpable, but she was under the influence of Ozai—"

"You were underage, too, when you attacked the Avatar and razed countless Earth and Water villages," commented Arnook. "Are you also somehow not responsible for your crimes?"

"Of course not, but—"

"I think we've gotten off track here," interrupted Sokka. "The Earth Kingdom demands Ozai and Azula be turned over as compensation for the deaths of Earth Kingdom citizens in war. Is there anything else you would accept, Earth King Kueh?"

Xia whispered in Kueh's ear. "We demand reparations," said Kueh. "Both the Water Tribes have received financial compensation for the trauma and devastation inflicted by the Fire Nation. Why haven't we?"

"Our involvement with the Earth Kingdom was more protracted, making the situation more…delicate," said Zuko. "But with certain conditions, I am amenable to reparations."  
"What _conditions_?" said General Xia directly. Zuko's face darkened again.

"Surely, those can be worked out in a private meeting," said Sokka quickly.

"Yes. Let's do that." Zuko swallowed and breathed deeply. His face softened. "Your people truly did suffer greatly, and for that I am sorry. I am also willing to make a formal written apology, on behalf of my family and the Fire Nation, for starting the Hundred Year's War."

"That is…appreciated," said Arnook, a little surprised. "It's odd to hear humility from the Firelord."

"The Hundred Year's War was a tragedy," said Zuko. "The Fire Nation is not afraid to admit when it has committed a terrible wrongdoing."

"Well said," commented Malina from Hakoda's side. Sokka's future stepmother was bold to speak up in a meeting like this.

"And we aren't only prepared to send financial compensation," added Akira smoothly. "The Fire Nation has the largest and most skilled workforce in the world. We can help you rebuild your countries."

"Who are you again?" asked Xia rudely. Akira flushed, his tan skin growing darker around the ears and jawline.

"He's an advisor," cut in Zuko. Akira looked livid.

"I don't know," said Arnook. "Inviting Fire Nation soldiers _back_? That sounds dangerous." His eyes shifted to the door.

"Consider it," encouraged Sokka. "The Southern Water Tribe signed a contract with the Fire Nation two days ago, agreeing that the Fire Nation will send engineers to help the Water Tribe build a railroad across our continent." Hakoda and Malina nodded.

"Well, of course it worked for you," said General Xia. "The Southern Water Tribe has you as an intermediary, living in the Fire Nation capital."

"If you're concerned about it, why don't you send an Earth Kingdom representative to live in the Capital, too?" said Aang, speaking up for the first time. "Arnook, you should send someone from the Northern Water Tribe. And Zuko can send Fire Nation citizens to live in the Water Tribes and Ba Sing Se, to work on negotiations just like this one!"

"That's…actually a really good idea," admitted Kueh. "I'll send someone I trust to live here as soon as possible. Assuming you agree, Firelord Zuko?"

"Of course," said Zuko. "Whatever leads to peace."

Sokka breathed an internal sigh of relief. Thanks to Aang, they had steered clear of the touchy subject of Azula and Ozai and ended on a positive note. The meeting adjourned, and Sokka left to go check on Suki, noticing that Akira hung back. Maybe Sokka would make his girlfriend some hot tea.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

As the rest of the heads of state and advisors exited, Zuko prickled with anger and discomfort. How _dare_ they ask for Azula and Ozai's heads? And even though he had vehemently lied he had Azula under control, he was aware she was anything but. Given both Suki and Mai's reports from yesterday, he didn't know what to believe about his sister. Deep in thought, he didn't notice Akira standing over him until his brother cleared his throat.

"Zuko, can we talk?" said Akira. Zuko looked up just as Hakoda shut the door behind him, leaving Zuko and Akira alone in the room.

"Sure. What's up?" said Zuko, more than a little irritated with Akira for insinuating that Zuko had killed his own family.

"What was that meeting?" demanded Akira bluntly. "You let them walk all over you!"

"What are you talking about?" said Zuko. "I refused to give them Azula or Ozai."

"That was clearly just a bluff!" said Akira, raising his voice. "It was a _trick_ to get you to agree to reparations!"

"So what?" said Zuko flatly. "I was willing to give them reparations anyway. We do owe them."

"No we don't," replied Akira sharply. He shifted his stance restlessly. "We owe them _nothing_ for being strong while they were weak."

"You sound like our father," spat Zuko. "What, are you a war apologist now? I won't listen to that nonsense." If he wasn't so helpless, he would have stood and left the room.

"How _dare_ you!" yelled Akira. "How dare you compare me to him!" His hawk eyes flashed with fury. "And since when am I not allowed to express my opinion?"

"Since the day I was made Firelord, and you weren't!" replied Zuko angrily.

"Is that what this is about?" snarled Akira. "You won't listen to me or acknowledge me because you think I'm a threat?" He took a step closer. "Is it because I'm older?"

"You're not," said Zuko reflexively.

"I am," replied Akira authoritatively, towering over Zuko.

"Regardless," said Zuko, flustered. "What are you complaining about? I listen to your counsel! You live in my house, I pay for your tutors, and you came to my wedding! What more do you want?" He ended in a shout.

"Oh, I don't know, Zuko!" said Akira sarcastically. "Maybe I was hoping for a _family._ "  
Some of Zuko's anger leached away. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ever since I've moved in, I knew you didn't trust me," said Akira, taking a few steps back and gripping the back of a chair. His knuckles turned white. "But how long am I expected to be on probation?"

"You're not on probation," sighed Zuko.

"But I am!" said Akira, agitated. "You don't let me anywhere near your son, even though he's my nephew! Your wife never talks to me. You basically ignore me like you don't know what to do with me. I wasn't allowed to sit with our family at your wedding. Shall I continue?"

Zuko felt a pang of guilt. Akira wasn't wrong. But he couldn't find anything to say.

"And today," Akira forged ahead. "Just now. The Earth King flat out asked what gave me the right to speak, and did you defend me?" He threw his hands up in the air. "No! You just said I was 'an advisor.' Someone of no consequence." Akira laughed bitterly.

"You adopted your illegitimate son. You even speak of our sister with warmth, though she's the one who's actually tried to kill you and take the throne multiple times! Why am I the only one you distrust?" Akira shouted. He shoved the chair away forcefully. "Maybe you should hand over Azula. Her death would save you a lot of confusion."

"What do you mean by that?" said Zuko furiously. He stood abruptly, to get level with Akira or to hit him, he didn't know. But as he rose, he wrenched his ribs, and he felt the new skin surrounding his burn tear. "Ahhh…" he hissed, tears welling to his eyes. He fell heavily to the ground, and felt some smaller cuts and burns split as well.

"Are you alright?" asked Akira, his tone more muted. Zuko tried to struggle to his feet, grasping at his chair. He had never been this weak, it was pathetic. Blood soaked out from under his bandages. Suddenly, Zuko felt himself being lifted upwards and gently deposited into his chair. Akira knelt before him, bringing himself closer to Zuko's eye level.

"Zuko, I'm sorry. But all my life I've been alone," said Akira painfully. "Can you blame me for hoping I had found my family?"

"You have found your family," said Zuko through watering eyes. He met his brother's gaze. "Akira, I'm sorry," he said heavily. "For treating you with distrust. For not welcoming you into my family. Our family. It was unfair, and it was wrong." He felt ashamed of himself. While he had opened his heart to one new brother, he had isolated and alienated the other, just because he was afraid. That's not how he wanted to live his life.

Akira nodded and swallowed. "I—I actually expected to get arrested for that outburst," he said shakily. "I'm not really sure what to do now."

Thinking only that it was what Iroh would do, Zuko leaned forward and pulled Akira into a hug. "Welcome to the family," he said. "I'm sorry it took me so long." Akira tightened the hug, and Zuko tried not to vomit from the pain. But he held on to his brother. Who knew the last time Akira had received any affection at all?

"Zuko," said Akira, alarmed. He pulled away, red smearing his forearms. "You're bleeding through your robes!"

"Damn," said Zuko faintly. "That's…not good." His head swirled and he fell forward against his brother's shoulder. Blood loss, probably. Five days wasn't enough time to replace all the blood he had lost in the Agni Kai, and he hadn't exactly been taking it easy.

"Zuko! Zuko can you hear me?" Akira's voice came from very far away. Zuko felt himself lifted again, but this time off the ground entirely.

"Katara," mumbled Zuko. "Healing powers."

"Okay, okay, Katara," said Akira. "Hang in there, Zuko…" The world trailed off into a soft, velvety blackness.

Zuko was floating naked in a warm sea. Days from his childhood passed by—a sunny afternoon with his mother by the pond, the morning where Azula had laughed and clapped when he first made a twig catch fire, a cold evening being held by his father near the fireplace. The memories sped by him like bright leaves falling from a tree, twirling out of his reach. Then the water grew colder, and darker memories shifted into view. The day he first left the Fire Nation Capital, scarred and friendless but for Iroh. The long nights on his ship, looking at the sunset and aching for a chance to regain his honor. The afternoon where Azula sought him out in his exile, promised to bring him home, and then betrayed him. Scars, scars, scars…but these memories too twisted out of his sight and vanished.

In the darkness, Zuko heard the laugh of a child. Kazuto appeared, splashing in the water. Zuko tried to reach out for him, but couldn't move. Then Mai shimmered into view, older and yet more beautiful. She crouched and smoothed back Kazuto's hair. Behind her Azula materialized, her face clear, hair braided behind her back. She smiled. And then Iroh was there, and Akira, and Ursa's family, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Katara…even General Mak and Ilana were visible in the background. They glowed faintly, staring at him, then began to sink slowly beneath the water.

"Don't leave me!" Zuko pleaded. "Stay!"

"For you, I always will," said Mai. But even as she said it, she slipped into the waves.

"No, Mai!" Zuko still couldn't move. "Mai!"

"Hold still, Zuko, you're going to be fine," said Katara's voice. "Mai's right here." Zuko opened his eyes with difficulty. He still felt like he was floating. He let out a strangled gasp when he realized that he was, in fact, naked except for a loincloth and floating in a large bathtub. The water glowed blue around him.

"What the—"

"Katara is trying an advanced healing technique," said Mai to his left. He turned his head to look at her, and she smiled weakly. "You collapsed due to blood loss and pain-related shock, so Katara is trying a full-body immersion treatment, instead of healing each wound individually."

"Am I-am I going to die?" asked Zuko.

"Of course not!" said Katara cheerfully. Zuko ignored her and looked to his wife.

"Very probably not," amended Mai seriously. "Although when Akira carried you in here, we thought you were already dead."

"I was ready to avenge your murder," said Katara, still concentrating on her waterbending.

"Don't talk like that about Akira," said Zuko sleepily. He could feel himself drifting again.

"Akira…is…my brother…feel badly…"

"Okay, Zuko," said Mai, her voice fading. "We'll talk about him later…" She took his hand gently, his only anchor as he floated back to sea.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Akira paused outside Zuko's door, holding a Pai Sho board clumsily in one hand. It was entirely possible that Zuko wouldn't want to see him. After Akira had carried his brother to Katara the day before, the Water Tribe girl and Mai had shouted him out of the room, literally slamming the door in his face. He had been left helpless, stewing in a mixture of resentment, shame, and worry. He shouldn't have blown up at Zuko, not when Zuko's health was so precarious. But at the same time, some things had to be said…

Akira knocked. Better to take a risk than to live with regrets.

"Come in!" Zuko's voice sounded weak, but maybe that was just how sound carried through the door. Akira pushed through, concealing his nervousness with a grin.

Zuko looked terrible. He was propped up in bed, his normally pale skin chalk-like, with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was in a messy bun, and his crown rested on the bedside table. The only positive thing Akira could see was that some of the bandages around Zuko's arms were gone. Instead, thin purple and red marks stood out against his wrists. The false smile slipped off Akira's face, and the teasing words he had planned to say evaporated.

"You look like someone died," joked Zuko. But he covered his scarred forearms self-consciously, pulling down the sleeves of his robe.

Numbly, Akira took a seat by his brother's bedside, setting the portable Pai Sho board on the floor. He opened his mouth and then closed it when the words wouldn't come. What could he say?

"Akira, are you okay?" asked Zuko, his brows—well, brow—furrowing. The thought that Zuko was worried about him filled Akira with a nauseous guilt.

"Zuko, I'm sorry," said Akira in a rush. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I didn't think—"

"Don't apologize," said Zuko firmly. "You were right. Not about the war," he looked at Akira sternly. "But about how I treated you. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Akira swallowed. He clearly needed to improve his approach if he ever wanted Zuko to agree with him about political matters. But hearing Zuko apologize so readily brought a lump to his throat.

"You were only half-conscious when you said—when you said I was part of your family," said Akira haltingly. Why was he like this? Usually words came so easily to him, but suddenly, with Zuko looking at him expectantly, Akira felt he was stumbling in the dark.

"I wasn't sure if you meant it," he finished awkwardly.

"I meant it." Zuko stared directly at Akira. "Akira, I've only known you for a few weeks. But you fought for me during the tower raid, and everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt." He shrugged. "So I've decided to trust you."

Zuko's simple words cut through Akira. He had never met anyone who acted like this, not in his village with his mother, or at the factory, or with the Imperial Guards. Never. The thickness in his throat grew.

"And since you're part of the family now, I have something for you," continued Zuko. He leaned over to his bedside table while Akira watched anxiously. Zuko grabbed something wrapped in a handkerchief and settled back into bed.

"This was mine when I was a Prince," said Zuko. He pulled back the cloth to uncover a golden crown—smaller than the Firelord's coronet, but still distinctly royal. "I want you to have it," said Zuko.

Akira was filled with horror. All this life, he had resented the nobility, and now Zuko wanted to make him a noble?

"Zuko, I can't—" he started awkwardly.

"No, listen," Zuko said sincerely. "I drew up the papers this morning. I'm going to make you an official Prince of the Fire Nation, just like Kazuto. Everyone will know that you're my brother. That you're part of the Royal Family."

"Did you give Kazuto a crown, too?" asked Akira, stalling for time.

"Kazuto's three," said Zuko, giving his brother an odd look. "So no."

"Right," said Akira, staring at the crown. It was so far from what he wanted, and yet Zuko meant the gift earnestly. For his brother, this crown was a peace offering. A welcome home gift.

"Do you accept?" asked Zuko, eyes wide and maybe a little nervous.

What else could Akira do? All his life he had wanted a family, and here Zuko was, offering it to him. And he had to get to know Zuko better if Akira ever wanted his brother to help him change things.

"I do," said Akira.

Zuko smiled and leaned over, indicating to Akira to bow his head so Zuko could reach his topknot. Staring at the red quilt on Zuko's bed, Akira felt the Firelord place the crown on his head.

"Then I name you Prince Akira," said Zuko triumphantly. Akira raised his head, and Zuko adjusted the crown slightly in Akira's hair.

"Our family's getting larger by the day," joked Akira. "First Kaz, now me. Is there anyone else I don't know about?"

Zuko laughed oddly and shook his head. "Not unless Azula's coming out of the woodwork."

"So it wasn't a pregnancy-induced wedding, then," teased Akira. "I wondered…"

Zuko glared at his brother. "I would never—" he began loftily.

"Oh please," said Akira, rolling his eyes. He remembered the Pai Sho board and picked it up, settling it gently on Zuko's lap. "Someone told me you played Pai Sho," said Akira.

"Since you're crippled and can't go dancing with me again, I thought we could play this."

"I'm not crippled," protested Zuko. "I'd like to see you do five Agni Kai and then go dancing the next week." He smiled. "But I do like Pai Sho."

"I'm not a bender, so I can't participate in an Agni Kai," Akira reminded his brother. Just another unequal part of their society. He unfolded the board but then hesitated when he pulled out the bag of tiles. "I don't actually know how to play," he confessed.

"Really? I thought everyone played Pai Sho," said Zuko, surprised. He took the bag out of Akira's hands and poured the tiles out on the board. Akira noticed there was a little more color in his brother's cheeks; he looked less corpse-like.

"I grew up poor," said Akira bluntly. "Pai Sho is a game for those with leisure time. I never had that."

"Right. Sorry," said Zuko guiltily. He spread out the tiles on the board. They all seemed to be different kinds of flowers, but Akira only recognized the Jasmine and Lotus tiles.

"So this game is all about harmony and disharmony," said Zuko, focusing on the tiles. Some of his hair fell out from his bun, and Zuko brushed it back absently. "Some tiles have a natural harmony with each other, and some tiles have a natural disharmony. For example, Lily has an affinity with Jasmine and White Jade, but has a disharmony with Chrysanthemum."

"So some things are just fated to be opposed?" asked Akira. What a fatalistic game.

"Why shouldn't Lily get along with Chrysanthemum?" he said stubbornly.

"I don't know," shrugged Zuko. "Those are just the rules."

"If you apply these rules to people, it's really problematic," said Akira. He picked up the Chrysanthemum tile and looked at it closer. It was red and looked almost like a sunburst.

"That would be troubling," agreed Zuko. He seemed to understand what Akira was getting at, because he looked up from the board to meet his brother's eyes. "People don't have to be enemies," he said quietly. "We get to choose."

Akira could only pray that that was true.

"Okay, okay," Akira said, trying to lighten the mood. "I brought the game, I'll learn how to play. So the Lily hates Chrysanthemum?"

Zuko sighed. "They have a disharmony," he said, turning back to the tiles. "Now, the object of the game is to encircle the center…"

Akira nodded, pushing any guilt or uncertainty to the back of his mind. But the crown rested heavily on his head, making his new status impossible to forget.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Did you hear? We have a new Prince of the Fire Nation." The New Ozai Society member—not more than a girl, really, grinned and sat down on the bench next to Azula.

"What?" asked Azula, trying to conceal her confusion. Zuko had already recklessly named Kazuto a prince. Had Mai been pregnant this whole time and given birth to an actual Prince?

"Yeah, Prince Akira," said the girl enthusiastically. "He's an illegitimate son of Firelord Ozai." She giggled. "All sorts of interesting royals showing up these days. Rumor has it Akira's quite handsome."

 _Zuko, you absolute moron._ Azula got up from the bench and stalked away, fuming. She should never have given the list to Zuko! She thought he had the strength to do what needed to be done, but clearly not. It was bad enough that he adopted Kazuto, but to publicly acknowledge Akira as another son of Ozai was madness! She should have killed them all when she had the chance. Zuko was still weak, still soft, still not ready to be Firelord without her watching over him.

Azula stormed outside the grain storage barn where the New Ozai Society was set to meet. She breathed in the sharp night air. The barn was built along the edge of the volcano, and below her she saw the lights of the capital. They glowed like fireflies in the darkness. In the center of the crater, she could pick out the bright sparks of the palace, and a tightness clenched in the pit of her stomach as she gazed upon the place where she and Zuko had grown up. Where they had grown apart. Where she had briefly been Firelord. But now the palace was Zuko's. Why was it that no matter how many times she tried to leave, she was yanked back to those palace lights? It was as if an invisible tether kept her here, a ghost haunting her former home, unable to move on. Azula climbed to a rock overlooking the capital, and sat on the edge.

She had accepted she would never be Firelord. Now all that remained was to ensure that Zuko would be a strong ruler, that he would rule by fear. Azula had tried to teach him that when she worked with the New Ozai Society for the first time two months ago, designing an elaborate kidnapping scheme to cause unrest in the capital. But it had all fallen apart. Zuko had cracked down on the rebellion, but then had apologized to his people for imposing martial law. And after Mai's father and his cell of the New Ozai Society were arrested, Azula had lost all her contacts with the rebel group.

The lights in the palace flickered hypnotically as Azula stared down at her ancestral home. The fact that Zuko had apologized still made her head swim. Fear had to be the only way, she knew that, but Zuko seemed to be living by an entirely different code. And once again, when she had confronted him two months ago, he hadn't seemed unhappy to see her. He had still wanted her to come home.

The wind whipped Azula's single braid to the side, and she lit a small blue fire to warm herself. It had been cold the night she told Zuko about their siblings, too. But even though she had surprised him by her visit, all he wanted to do was reminisce about their childhood, screaming out wishes from the rooftops of the palace.

 _Azula, come back with me. I can help you!_

Oh Zuko. Didn't he know no one could help her? But maybe she could help him.  
Azula made her column of fire soar higher, and the rocks nearby shimmered in an eerie blue light. Over the past weeks, she had reconnected with various New Ozai Society cells, not revealing her true identity as Princess Azula. She knew she could take over the entire group easily using just the power of her name. Or, if she wanted, she could probably kill them all. But the thought of executing so many people just made her feel…tired. And publicly leading an insurgent group against Zuko, even if it was just to teach him a lesson, could too easily make her lose her focus. _Being Firelord is not your destiny.  
_ So she joined new cells using false names, and took notes of which families supported Zuko and which were willing to betray him. Maybe one day she could hand everything over to Zuko. Maybe if he finally ruled by fear her job would be done.

Just to practice, Azula focused on her breath. The stomach was a furnace, and out of that inner fire she breathed out a steady stream of blue fire, the flames hissing like a dragon's flame. Pity all the dragons were dead. When she was a girl, she dreamed of riding one…

 _"Azula, I'm a dragon!" Zuko yelled, waving his chubby arms menacingly._

 _"No, you're not," said Azula. "You can't even firebend properly."_

 _Zuko wilted, hands falling limply to his sides. "Why would you say that?" he asked. "I'm trying!" He let out a weak spark from his right hand, but it died immediately._

 _"Let me show you," said Azula, feeling a little guilty. She summoned a small flame and walked over to her brother. Tipping her hand slightly, she transferred the fire to Zuko's hands._

 _"Now we're both dragons," she said softly. Father said Zuko was weak for not bending well, but maybe he just needed some help._

 _Zuko smiled at her, and his loaned fire grew stronger. "Look, Azula!" he said excitedly. He jumped from one foot to the other, beaming at her._

 _"What's going on here?" Father appeared at the doorway, and Zuko's flame immediately disappeared. Ozai surveyed them both._

 _"Good work, Azula," he said approvingly, noting her still-flickering flame. "Zuko, where's_ your _fire?"_

 _"I—" Zuko choked, then screwed up his courage. "I'll practice even more!"_

 _"Some people are born with a gift, Zuko," said Ozai scathingly. "And you clearly don't have it. Azula, come with me. We should review your lessons." Azula followed her father out the door, but glanced back at Zuko, wishing she could go back to being a dragon…  
_

"Zamira!"

Azula quickly scrambled off the rock as she saw Lord Gui approach. He was a minor noble, the husband of a key general who had recently joined the cause.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Gui, standing beside her and admiring the city. "The height of Fire Nation engineering and progress."

"Yes, it is beautiful," said Azula. Her heart clenched again. "I've always found it hard to leave."

"Well, you won't have to," said Lord Gui. "In a few weeks, Prince Zuko will be gone, and Firelord Ozai will need loyal servants. You used to work at the palace, right? You can return."

Azula nodded. Zamira would want to return home. And truthfully, a part of Azula wanted to, as well. But of course that was impossible. She didn't even trust herself; how could Zuko trust her?

"When will we strike?" asked Azula. "What's keeping us from attacking now?"

"We need to sway more of the military," said Gui. "My wife is doing her best, but several of the newer commanders are oddly loyal to Prince Zuko." He blinked in disbelief, confused Zuko could persuade anyone to join his side.

"The Agni Kai might have gained Zuko some supporters," said Azula. "Even the merchants at the market were talking about it today." She tried to hide her pride. In that one instance, Zuko had dealt his problems like a true son of fire.

"Perhaps," nodded Gui. "But I have a solid report that Prince Zuko has been greatly weakened by the fight. He may even be close to death."

"What?" said Azula. "But…the fight was over a week ago!"

Gui shrugged. "I heard it from a good source." Azula wanted to ask who, but knew that would be too suspicious. If Zuko was dying, she had to go back. But he couldn't be. She would know if he was.

"In any case, we proceed as if he will live," said Gui. He turned to her, and Azula could only see his silhouette in the darkness. "Zamira, it must have been horrible when your attack on the wedding failed. And I know you may not want to fight again so soon after watching your friends die. But I have to ask. Are you ready to fight again for the one true Firelord?"

Azula smirked. "For the one true Firelord? Always."

The stars above flickered faintly, echoing the city below. Whatever it took, she would teach Zuko to rule by fear, so he would be safe.

Maybe then she could rest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Mai stepped into the cold bathwater, sighing as she rinsed off the sweat from her morning workout with the Kyoshi Warriors. It was still early—neither Zuko nor Kazuto would be awake. But with Zuko still on bedrest from his injuries, there was so much for her to do. She dunked her head beneath the freezing water and yelled, creating bubbles that floated to the top of the tub and popped. It was ironic that she had left her family four years ago to _escape_ a life of politics, and here she was, the Firelady. Her lungs started to ache, but she stayed underwater, wishing she could somehow escape her responsibilities.

The Avatar and all the foreign leaders would leave in the afternoon, so she would hold a final luncheon and then see them off. Zuko had wanted to attend, but Sokka's sister had fiercely insisted that Zuko rest, and Mai agreed. Zuko was no use to her dead. Breaking the surface of the water, Mai gasped for air and blinked the icy water from her eyes. She didn't want to think about Zuko dead. Not when it was a such a likely possibility with the New Ozai Society still out there.

She washed quickly, savouring the mixed numbness and tingling from the freezing bath. In the Fire Nation, it was easy to have a heated bath, but she had always stubbornly insisted on cold water. As a girl, she had wanted to be accustomed to bathing in the cold in case she ever ran away from home. But now her morning bath was just a habit—one that Zuko never understood. He was always volunteering to heat the water for her. Smirking, Mai got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Showoff firebenders.

After Mai arranged her hair and makeup, she set off for the nursery to wake up Kazuto. She didn't have to, of course, but she liked spending time with the boy. So often she found the world unspeakably dull, while Kazuto was always excited about everything. This was the only part of her day she was looking forward to.

Kazuto's wordless scream burst through the hallway. Instantly, Mai broke into a run, slipping her knives into her palms. If the New Ozai Society had come for him, she swore… Kazuto screamed again as she slammed the door of the nursery open, ready to fight.

Akira tossed Kazuto into the air, and the boy laughed hysterically when the older man caught him. "Again, Akira! Again!" It took a few seconds for Mai to process the scene, and Akira turned to look at her.

"Good morning, Mai!" said Akira cheerfully. "I was just saying good morning to my nephew before I head out." He smiled winningly, looking disconcertingly like Zuko when her husband was trying to be charming.

"I—good morning," said Mai stiffly, surreptitiously putting away her blades. She couldn't _believe_ Zuko had given Akira free reign over the palace. Admitting Akira was his brother was one thing, but letting Akira near Kazuto? They had known Akira less than a month. This had gone too far.

"Mai!" said Kazuto from Akira's arms. Akira put Kazuto down and the child ran over to her, arms uplifted. Mai couldn't help but smile.

"Morning, Kazuto!" she said, sweeping him up. She narrowed her eyes at Akira over Kaz's shoulder before asking "Did you have a fun time playing with Akira?"

"Yes! And I'm hungry!" said Kazuto cheerfully. He widened his golden eyes. "Can I have miya tang?" Mai snorted. She guessed Zuko had been feeding Kaz his childhood favourite candy—caramel and sugar melted together in a bowl.

"Not for breakfast," said Mai sternly. Kazuto pouted.

"I should probably go," said Akira.

"Yes, you should," Mai snapped. Akira scowled and moved towards the door.

"Bye, Kaz!" he said, ruffling Kazuto's hair while Mai glared at him. She let the child down, and Kazuto scampered off to get a toy. Akira turned to leave.

"Wait—Akira!" said Mai. He stopped in the doorway, one arm braced against the frame.

"I don't want you coming near Kazuto alone," said Mai harshly.

"You'll have to talk to your husband about that," said Akira, taking a step closer, forcing Mai to crane her head upwards to maintain eye contact. "Because Zuko said I was welcome to spend as much time with Kaz as I want." He raised an eyebrow and half-smiled as if to say _"And who are you to stop me?"_

Mai fumed. How dare Zuko make that kind of call without consulting her?

"Zuko's a kind man," she growled into Akira's face. "A trusting person. But I'm not." She poked Akira in the chest, hard. "And don't think just because my husband likes you that I won't slit your throat in your sleep if I even _suspect_ you're up to anything. So stay away from my family."

Akira smiled with his teeth but not his eyes. "It's _our family_ now," he corrected. "And I take my orders from Zuko, not you."

"I'm his wife," spat Mai.

"And I'm his brother!" said Akira, shrugging and stepping back, finally. "Let's see who wins out." It was all Mai could do not to take out her knives and run him through right there. He grinned mockingly and left.

"Mai!" said Kazuto, running over to her again. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay, Kaz," said Mai distractedly, still staring at the place where Akira had been. "Let's go eat." And afterwards, she needed to have a word with her dear husband.

Zuko was reading over Aang's proposal for an exchange of diplomats when Mai burst into the room. Immediately, he could tell she was practically steaming with anger.

"Good morning," he said warily. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Mai laughed. "What's wrong is your brother."

Zuko thought about asking which one, but decided Mai wouldn't appreciate the snark. He put his papers aside and pushed back his chair from his desk slightly.

"I found Akira spending time with Kazuto this morning," said Mai. " _Alone._ How could you give him permission to be around Kaz without asking me?"

"I told you I accepted him into the family," Zuko said testily. "What did you think that meant?"

"Just because you've decided to trust him—for reasons I don't understand—does _not_ give you the authority to make that decision for all of us," said Mai angrily, her cheeks flushed. Inappropriately, Zuko noticed how attractive she looked, even as his temper rose.

"I'm acting as Kazuto's father; I think I do have the authority to decide who he interacts with," Zuko snapped.

"And what am I?" retorted Mai. "Do I not get a say?" She exhaled, frustrated, and started pacing. "This is just like a few months ago, when you kept consulting Ozai and shutting me out." Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"What, so are you going to leave me again because you don't like the decisions I make?" he snapped without thinking.

Mai stopped in her tracks. "That was a low blow." The air in the room turned to ice.

"I'm sorry," said Zuko awkwardly.

"I don't think you are," said Mai, her eyes betraying her hurt. "And you're ignoring the point I'm trying to make." She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said again, standing slowly. "You're right. I should have asked you before I gave Akira permission to spend time with Kaz."

"If you are going to keep cutting me out, this is never going to work," said Mai bitterly. "You may be the Firelord, but I'm your wife."

"I know that!" said Zuko, stepping stiffly towards her. "From now on, we make all our decisions about our family together. And I'll make sure Kazuto is accompanied at all times, like you said."

"So you'll kick out Akira?" answered Mai mockingly. "Good, one problem dealt with."

Zuko sighed. "You know I won't do that. The only reason I didn't trust him was due to fear, and I don't want to kick him out because of cowardice."

"It's not cowardice, it's a normal amount of caution!" said Mai, throwing up her hands.

"If we continue to alienate Akira, he'll turn against us anyways!" answered Zuko hotly. "So I either kill him or bring him into the family!"

"Well maybe you should consider the first option," snarled Mai. Zuko blinked, shocked.

"You don't mean that," he said slowly.

Mai stuck out her chin defiantly. "Maybe I do," she said. She crossed her arms.

"What's really the matter, Mai?" asked Zuko. "I've apologized for not asking you. I've conceded that Akira won't be alone with Kaz. What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you are taking a risk by trusting someone you don't know!" yelled Mai.

"He's family!" answered Zuko, frustrated.

"And family always betrays you!" A tear escaped from the corner of Mai's eye. "Think about it, Zuko. When has your family ever been good news?"

Zuko felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "Azula sent us those soldiers—" he started.

"Oh, don't even _start_ on Azula," said Mai, her eyes wild. "If we go there, we'll be here all day!"

"Family doesn't always betray you!" said Zuko, finally closing the distance between himself and Mai. "Think of Iroh. Or my mother, or Kazuto and Tom-Tom."

"My family betrayed me." Tears crept down Mai's face.

"Mai," said Zuko, tentatively touching her arm. She looked away and tried to conceal her red face, but didn't shake him off. "Mai, I know our families are messed up. But we have a chance to start something new. To build a family without betrayal and backstabbing." Mai let out a sob.

"I still don't trust Akira _at all_ ," she said, her whole body shaking. "And I'm afraid—so afraid—that everything will fall apart."

Zuko wrapped his arms around his wife, and she let him.

"My father and mother are in jail. Your father's probably trying to take back the throne and kill us all. How can we—how can we build something new when we have _them_ as our examples?" Mai cr.

"Iroh says we are who we choose to be," said Zuko softly into Mai's hair.

"What does that even mean?" said Mai wetly, still sobbing into his shoulder. Zuko took a step back and took her face in both his hands.

"It means I chose you, and you chose me," he said firmly. "And we keep choosing to love, and not to be afraid. Things _can_ change, Mai. I know it."

Mai sniffed, but something steely crept into her eyes. "That sounds like a good way to die while trying to be noble," she said doubtfully.

"Maybe we will die," said Zuko, still holding her face. He wiped away a tear and smirked. "But you're a fighter. We'll fight together." After a few seconds, Mai nodded, and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm still keeping an eye on Akira," she said.

"That's fine," said Zuko. "We'll watch him for as long as it takes." Mai nodded again, and breathed deeply.

"Akira was a real ass to me this morning," she huffed. Zuko shifted his hands from her face to her waist, and she wiped her eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's an arrogant bastard," said Mai. Something shifted in her eyes and she scowled up at Zuko. "Akira thinks he's _so charming_ , that he can get whatever he wants with a smile. He even suggested that _he_ has greater influence over you than I do." As she spoke, Mai stepped closer, running her fingers lightly over Zuko's collarbone, up his neck and over his lips.

"Did he?" said Zuko, somewhat breathlessly. Mai grabbed the back of his head, her lips meeting his neck angrily.

"Yes," she murmured, drawing out the 'sss' against his skin. She kissed up his neck to his jawline, and Zuko shuddered. "But I think he's wrong."

Zuko found he no longer possessed the capacity for speech.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Sokka tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, wondering when Mai or Zuko would show up to open the luncheon.

"I'm starving!" he complained to Katara, who rolled her eyes.

"You just ate a huge breakfast! Remember when we had to survive on nuts and berries?" she said.

"Yeah, Sokka! Hunger is just an illusion!" said Aang. "Monk Gyatso always said—"

"No, Aang. Just no," replied Sokka, holding up a hand.

The door to the small banquet hall opened, and Mai entered, looking smug and adjusting her hair.

"Oh thank all the spirits," said Sokka in relief. "Finally."

"I apologize for my lateness," said Mai to the assembly of foreign heads of state. She didn't look particularly sorry, but it was Mai after all.

"Firelord Zuko and I thank you for attending our wedding. We hope that with the new exchange of ambassadors, we can continue to move our nations towards peace." She paused, as if contemplating what to say next. "Enjoy the food," she finished brusquely, and sat down at the head of the table next to the Earth King.

"Move over!" Sokka glanced up and saw Akira pushing in a chair next to him.

"Are there not enough chairs?" Sokka asked, confused.

"There are, but I'm seated next to Earth General Xia, and she keeps looking down her nose at me," said Akira unabashedly. "I don't feel like dealing with her. So move!" Sokka noisily scooched his chair to the side, attracting Mai's attention from across the room. Oddly enough, she smiled haughtily, and raised her glass as if in a toast. Akira made a dissatisfied noise in the back of his throat.

"Ah…what was that?" asked Sokka.

"Mai and I argued this morning," said Akira frankly, helping himself to some rice. "She doesn't trust me."

"Oh," said Sokka awkwardly. Akira hadn't done anything wrong, as far as he could tell. But Mai wasn't a very trusting person. "Arguing with Mai sounds…unpleasant."

Akira widened his eyes in agreement and dug into his lunch.

"Is that why you two were late?" asked Sokka.

"No, I was meeting with General Gui about the Soldier Relocation project," said Akira, his mouth full. "Was Mai late?"

"Extremely." Sokka speared a large slab of meat from a central platter and plopped it onto his plate.

"You know, Sokka, it's really better for you to eat vegetables!" said Aang cheerfully from his other side. "Katara's become a vegetarian, and look how much she's enjoying it!" Katara smiled weakly and poked at some of the greens on her plate.

"Yeah, she seems thrilled," said Sokka. Across the table, he noticed his father and Malina with plates full of meat. Poor Katara. Aang was one of his best friends, but living as a vegetarian nomad sounded terrible.

The rest of the meal passed quickly, with Sokka and Akira arguing with Aang over the merits of vegetarianism and Katara playing mediator. When the luncheon ended and everyone got up to depart for their various air balloons and warships, Sokka's father made his way over.

"Sokka, I want to talk to you," said Hakoda. They hung back to the rear of the group, walking slowly.

"Your intervention made the deal between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation possible," said Hakoda. "Believe me when I say we couldn't have managed it without you. And this new railroad will do wonders for our nation's development. We all owe you our thanks, son."

"Thanks, Dad," said Sokka, throat constricting a little. "Anything I can do to help."

"I was also impressed by the way you mediated that last meeting, when the Earth King asked for the lives of the Firelord's family. You handled the situation with tact and diplomacy, even when the official leaders didn't. I'm proud of you," continued Hakoda. They slowed to a halt.

"Well, being part of Team Avatar meant having to deal with a lot of arguments," laughed Sokka. His father remained serious.

"Thanks to you, everyone wants an ambassador in the Fire Nation," said Hakoda thoughtfully. "You've really started something. That's why I'm hoping you'll stay here in the Fire Nation and be the first official Southern Water Tribe Ambassador."

Sokka didn't know what to say. "I assumed you'd appoint someone…older for your real ambassador," he said finally.

"Your travels have made you wise beyond your years," said Hakoda, placing his hands on Sokka's shoulders. "There is no one else I would rather have."

Sokka imagined moving to the Fire Nation capital permanently. He'd be away from the South Pole, but as Ambassador he'd be in constant contact with his home town. He could even visit a few times a year. And he could live with Suki and Zuko and Akira, doing work that was actually meaningful. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel restless or useless. He felt excited.

"Thanks, Dad," Sokka said. "That means a lot." He swallowed. "I'll try to make you proud."

"You always do, son," said Hakoda. He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "So you'll do it?"

"Yeah," smiled Sokka. "Ambassador duties, here I come!" He opened his arms, and embraced his father.

"I love you, Dad," Sokka said thickly. "Thanks for being patient with me." Hakoda tightened his broad arms around his son.

"I love you too, Sokka," he said. "All I want is for you and Katara to be safe and happy." Sokka relaxed into his father's hug.

"So, when is your wedding?" asked Sokka, drawing back and clapping his dad on the back. "You'll probably want your Ambassador back for that!"

Hakoda laughed. "In a few months, probably," he said. "Malina and I want to wrap up some projects so we can take a short break after the wedding."

"Should I expect any more siblings?" asked Sokka mischievously.

"Sokka!" admonished his father. His eyes twinkled. "Maybe," Hakoda admitted. "Eventually."

"I'm happy for you, Dad," said Sokka honestly. It might be nice to have younger siblings again. Spending time with Kazuto had made him more comfortable with little kids. He and Hakoda emerged out onto the courtyard before the entrance to the Fire Nation Palace, where Malina waited by a carriage. Hakoda's face split into a smile when he saw her.

"Well, this is where I say goodbye," said Hakoda. "I'll see you soon." He held out a forearm, and Sokka took it.

"See you soon, Chief," Sokka said with a grin.

"Goodbye, Ambassador," Hakoda answered. He walked over to the carriage and took Malina's hand, raising the other in farewell.

"Bye, Dad," said Sokka quietly, lifting his hand to match. Even though he knew he'd be writing his father every week, and that he'd be back soon for the wedding, the parting still hurt. It never got any easier.

The Earth King and General Xia boarded an elaborate green carriage and left, Aang, Katara, and Mai waving them goodbye. Chief Arnook and his posse walked out, all looking terrified as Mai wished them farewell. Sokka wondered what that was about.

"Hey, Sokka!" Zuko tapped Sokka on the shoulder from behind. He looked marginally better, but still somewhat pale and weak.

"Didn't Katara tell you to stay in bed?" asked Sokka.

"I have been!" protested Zuko. "But you can't expect me to let Aang and Katara fly off without saying goodbye."

"You don't show up to lunch to say goodbye to the heads of state, but you will get up to see your friends," said Akira, walking up to them. He rolled his eyes. "Zuko, you're a nightmare."

Zuko shrugged. "I have priorities," he said. Aang, Katara, and Mai came over, joined by Suki, who had been guarding the gate.

"Team Avatar unite!" said Sokka, glancing around at all his friends.

"And Team Firelord," said Mai somberly. Akira looked confused.

"Group hug!" yelled Aang. He wrapped an arm around Suki and Zuko and forced everyone to mash awkwardly into a hug, Akira swept up into the mix unexpectedly. After a few seconds of protest, they all split up. Mai brushed off her robes, but Zuko merely beamed at everyone.

"Have a safe trip, Aang and Katara," he said. "We'll miss you. But I'll see you in Yu Dao in about a month for the colonies negotiations."

"See you soon," said Katara. "And Zuko, please rest! You won't be at full strength for a full month, so please take care of yourself."

"He will," said Mai ominously. Sokka heard an 'or else' in her voice.

"It was nice to meet you, Akira," said Aang warmly, bowing to Zuko's brother. "I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise," Akira dipped his head.

After a few more rounds of hugs and goodbyes, Sokka finally tore himself apart from Katara. "Be safe," he urged his little sister. "And don't let Aang force you into vegetarianism if you don't want to."

"I won't!" laughed Katara. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Keep up the good work as Ambassador, Sokka. Dad and I know you'll do great."

And with that, Aang and Katara jumped onto Appa, who roared happily, slapping his tail against the ground. Dust rose, and Appa soared into the air, taking Sokka's sister and friend farther and farther away from him. Sokka blinked, his eyes unexpectedly wet.

Zuko slapped Sokka on the back. "I'm glad you're staying," he said. "Hakoda asked me about making you Ambassador yesterday."

"I'm glad, too," said Sokka. And he was.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Azula breathed in the salt air at the harbour, the cold wind whipping off the ocean and picking at her dark red cloak. More than sixty members of the New Ozai Society stood around her for this supply pickup—the biggest number of insurgents Azula had ever seen in one place. It unnerved her slightly. Or it would, if she didn't have full confidence in her ability to derail this little insurrection once Zuko had learned his lesson.

Still. It was odd that _all cell members_ had been called to the harbour for a supply pickup. What could the New Ozai Society possibly be delivering? At the head of the crowd stood Lord Tomono's wife, who had escaped a Kyoshi Warrior raid; beside her stood General Gui. Gui was dressed in traditional Fire Nation armour about five years out of date, obviously a tribute to Ozai and the glory days of the war. Lord Gui, who Azula had talked to three weeks before, stood next to his wife, looking cold.

A large iron ship loomed out of the mist, and with it came a bleak patter of rain. Azula's eyes widened as she realized it wasn't a transport ship, but a full Phoenix-class warship. At the height of the war, one of those could held a complement of 3,000 soldiers. Suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding, Azula watched the warship dock slowly. With a hiss of steam that joined the curling mists, the iron boarding plank slammed down onto the pier. Two Fire Nation soldiers stood at attention on either side of the ramp, and General Gui stepped forward eagerly.

 _No,_ thought Azula frantically. _It can't be possible._ _The General can't have persuaded so many._ But even as she denied it, rows and rows of soldiers marched off the ship like insects exiting a hive. They streamed out, thousands and thousands of them, forming tight rows along the harbour. All were full armored and ready for battle.

Azula fought her way to the front of the crowd and pulled on Lord Gui's sleeve. "What is going on?" she hissed. "Are we attacking tonight? Why weren't we informed?"

Gui smiled, excited. "I knew my wife would come through," he said proudly. "Now that her troops are here, the assault has already begun." He looked at the position of the moon. "By now, the Firelord could be dead," he said dreamily.

A dagger of ice seemed to pierce Azula as she realized how thoroughly she had miscalculated. This wasn't a small rebel group she could manipulate to teach Zuko a lesson. This was an armed military insurgency that was out of her control. All around her, torches lit, burning away the mists, and General Gui stepped out onto the gangplank.

"The night is ours!" she yelled passionately. "The days of shame and weakness are over. By morning, Prince Zuko will be obliterated from this earth!" The soldiers roared, beast-like.  
"Long live the revolution!" screamed Gui, the rain streaking her face.

Azula shook herself free from her temporary shock. She had to go. She had to save Zuko, if he was still alive. She contemplated striking General Gui down with a well-placed bolt of lightning, but knew she would never escape afterwards. And, she found with surprise, she didn't want to die. How odd. So instead Azula slipped from the crowd, running as fast as she could towards the palace. Her feet pounded on the wet pavement.

 _Azula, come back! I can help you._

 _Azula, I love you!_

If Zuko was overthrown on her watch, due to her carelessness, she deserved to die for her failure.

Suki paced the ramparts of the palace, staying under the overhang to escape from the rain. A mix of Kyoshi Warriors and Imperial Guards dotted the roof and grounds, as usual. It was funny, over the past year the difference between the two had started to disappear, the groups melding together into a single force. Several of her Warriors even had Fire Nation lovers now, something Suki supposed she shouldn't be surprised by. People adjusted. People changed. But she sometimes wondered how long the Kyoshi Warriors could stay at the palace before losing their culture and identity completely.

She shook her head. There was no need to decide now. The last three weeks since Aang had left had been some of the most peaceful since she had moved into the palace. Sokka was happier now, having finally found something he wanted to do, and they had even taken a week off and vacationed at the nearby Crescent Lake, staying at Zuko's family lakehouse. The atmosphere was so idyllic it was odd to remember that below the lake lurked Ozai, and rooms full of ice-cold bodies waiting to be identified.

The wind shifted, blowing the rain directly into Suki's face. She squinted. With her eyesight obscured, she realized she smelled the distinctive scent of fire.

"Char!" she yelled to a Guard a few meters to her right. "Do you smell that?"

"Fire, sir!" Char confirmed. He pointed out towards the harbour and the Great Gates of Azulon.

"Look!"

Turning back towards the distant shoreline, Suki saw thousands of specks of light, and the smoky outline of a ship. She remembered Sokka saying that right before a Fire Nation attack, they could smell the ash and taste the sooty snow.

"Sound the alarm!" yelled Suki, her eyes wide. Even as she said it, she heard a yell from down below, and saw a dark group of people broke through the palace gates. They disappeared into the palace, leaving Suki gazing down in horror at the bodies of a dozen Imperial Guards and Kyoshi Warriors. This was a full-fledged assault. And she hadn't seen it coming.

"Awaken General Mak!" Suki shouted to Char. He nodded, pulling down his visor to obscure his face. "Alert the rest of the Warriors! Ring the bells!" Kyoshi Warriors sprinted away, down the staircases to reach the rest of the palace. This couldn't be happening. Not now, when everything had finally settled.

Suki herself ran for the Firelord's personal wing, knowing that she couldn't beat the small group that had already broken through the gates. The warning bells echoed around her, too late.

 _Think, Suki._ They would go to the Firelord's rooms first. They were probably already there. Tears of frustration welled in Suki's eyes as she realized she had already failed. But the rebels probably didn't know that Mai was sleeping apart from Zuko tonight, since she had planned to leave early in the morning to visit her mother in prison. Suki headed for Mai's chambers, a few doors down from Zuko's.

As she entered the hall, she slowed, edging carefully around the corner. Sure enough, a group of about fifteen people were already in the hall. Helplessly, Suki watched as they kicked down Zuko's door. In the torchlight, she saw a head of distinctive long, ragged black hair, and she was paralyzed in fear. It couldn't be… But then the entire gang disappeared into Zuko's room. She heard Zuko's yell as he was startled awake, and a tear escaped from her eye. There was nothing she could do alone. She had to find Mai and Sokka, she had to move. Suki heard Zuko yell again, this time in pain, and she wrenched herself away. If he was lost, he was lost. She could still save the others.

She burst into Mai's room, shaking the Firelady awake.

"New Ozai attacked! They have Zuko. We have to go!" she said. Mai's eyes snapped open and then quickly widened in fear.

"Kazuto," she stated as she jumped out of bed. It wasn't a question, but Suki answered anyway.

"I don't know," the Kyoshi Warrior said painfully. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Mai nodded and buckled a belt of knives around her waist. "Let's go," she said, heading for the nursery.

"Wait!" said Suki. "They may still be in the hallway."

Mai shook her head. "Of course," she said flatly. She ran to the wall and turned a knob aggressively. A door popped open. "I'm getting Kazuto," Mai said. "You should organize the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. And find Sokka."

"Right," said Suki.

Mai put one foot into the secret passage and then turned back to Suki, her face impassive. "Is Zuko alive?" she asked, expressionless.

"I don't know," said Suki again helplessly. She was so useless. "But I think…I saw Ozai."

Mai's mask broke as her face twisted. "Time to die nobly, then." And she disappeared into the wall.

Trying not to think about whether Zuko was dead or alive, Suki poked her head out from Mai's room. The coast was clear, so she darted across the hall to where Sokka stayed.

"Sokka!" she whispered desperately, wishing she was a firebender so she could have some light. But as she approached Sokka's bed, she found it was empty, the sheets thrown aside hastily.

Suki sank to her knees. It was all too much. First Zuko, now Sokka.

But she was a Kyoshi Warrior with a job to do. Suki wiped away her tears and thought of anyone else who could help them. Akira? She ran the few feet to his room, shoved the door open.

Empty. They had gotten him, too.

All right then. Everyone was lost, except for Mai and maybe Kazuto. Suki clenched her jaw. She had to find General Mak and the rest of the Guards, and make sure the palace was barricaded for the large army that was surely approaching. If she couldn't save Zuko and Sokka, at least she could avenge them.

She'd tear every member of the New Ozai Society to pieces.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Zuko was awakened by several pairs of rough hands pulling him upright and then throwing him to the floor. Before his eyes even opened, he lashed out, summoning a ring of fire around him. He struggled to a standing position, still shooting fire. By the half-light of his flames, Zuko saw ten, maybe fifteen fighters crowding around him. One threw a punch, and he ducked, only to be hit in the back with what felt like the butt end of a spear. He fell to his knees. A dull pain bloomed across Zuko's jaw as another punch landed, and he found himself shoved to the ground, someone's knee on his back.

 _Thank the Sages Mai isn't here,_ thought Zuko as his assailants pressed his face to the ground. But then his fear spiked—what if they already had Mai? Or Kazuto? He struggled futilely as the unknown attackers dragged him back up to his knees, two men holding his arms behind his back. Zuko lifted his head defiantly. He was still the Firelord, and he wouldn't be subdued by some New Ozai rabble.  
But the man standing in front of him wasn't a faceless rebel. A wave of nausea and terror swept over Zuko as he recognized the figure from his nightmares.

Ozai.

"It's good to see you again, son," smirked his father. "How long has it been? A year since you've come to visit me?" Somehow, despite three years in prison, Ozai was powerfully built, imposing, dominating the room by his mere presence. He wore his hair in a topknot, just as he had done as Firelord. His father loomed over him, like the day he had burned Zuko—

"Thankfully, Zuko, I have a son who is more loyal than you," continued Ozai. He stepped aside, revealing a familiar tall, dark-skinned soldier.

Zuko should have expected it. He should have seen it coming. But the moment he saw Akira standing beside Ozai, he felt like he had been shot through the heart with lightning all over again. Something deep inside him wrenched with his brother's betrayal. Zuko sagged slightly, held up only by the two men still gripping his arms. Why did this hurt so much more than when Azula tried to kill him? Zuko suddenly felt weary beyond belief. Mai had been right. She had been right all along. _Family always betrays you.  
_

Ozai spoke into the silence. "I'm surprised your wife isn't here, Zuko. Even I kept your mother in my bed for longer than this, and Sages knew Ursa didn't want to be there." Ozai smiled mockingly.

"Don't say her name," spat Zuko. "You don't have the right." Behind Ozai, Akira's face twitched slightly.

"As Firelord, I have the right to everything," Ozai said. "As I tried to teach you."

"Do you even hear him?" said Zuko, turning his attention to Akira. "Akira, you're not a monster. Why would you possibly want to follow him instead of me?"

"I told you, Zuko," said Akira, looking slightly pained. "Withdrawing from the war will end in disaster. When you hunt, you don't wound a boar and then let it go." His hand clenched around his spear. "You finish it."

Zuko shook his head, still maintaining eye contact with his brother. "I'm sorry I took so long to let you in," he said. "But stop this, now, and we can still—"

Ozai backhanded Zuko across the mouth, sending him reeling. For the second time in only a few short weeks, Zuko's mouth was filled with the iron taste of his own blood.

"Stop _begging_ , Zuko," said Ozai scornfully. "Sages, it's a wonder you lasted this long as Firelord. You're clearly ill-suited for it."

"Appealing to Akira's better nature isn't begging," said Zuko thickly. He spat out a mouthful of blood.

Ozai seemed to grow angrier at the contradiction, and he grabbed Zuko's swollen face with one hand. "My treacherous son," he said.

"Always weak. But even with your soft heart, you left your own father to rot in the dark for three years. I guess you didn't have the courage to finish me off." Zuko tried to answer, but his father's hand clenched on his bruised jaw. Zuko let out a grunt of pain.

"You think this hurts?" laughed Ozai. He shook Zuko's face sharply, yellow eyes boring into his son. "You'll learn the _true meaning_ of agony when I bring your wife here, and your son, and burn them in front of you. Maybe then you'll realize what an error you committed by defying me."

 _Kazuto._ Zuko wrenched his face away. "What have you done to them?" he said angrily, desperately. If Ozai had them, they were better off dead, but then they might soon be dead…

"They'll be here soon," said Ozai. "It's funny, Zuko. You pretend to be so different from me, but look at you! You have a bastard son so early in your marriage, just like me." Ozai clapped Akira on the back, but Akira barely reacted.

"Perhaps, with the proper training, your son could turn out like my oldest," mused Ozai.

Rage flared in Zuko's chest. Kazuto would never be warped by Ozai. Zuko wouldn't allow it. He'd burn the whole world before he let that happen.

"You'll never be Firelord again, Ozai," said Zuko. "Even if you kill me now, even if you kill my family, the Avatar will defeat you within days. It's hopeless! Let me go, and I may spare your life." Thinking of his friends gave Zuko courage, and he stared down his father.

"That may be true," admitted Ozai. He took a torch from an insurgent and approached Zuko. "But I'll get my revenge first." Ozai's face flickered in and out of shadow, and Zuko was reminded bizarrely of his own wedding fire. He remembered drinking the wine, letting go his hatred and his fear. He thought of Iroh holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry for you, Father," said Zuko, his anger melting away. He didn't know where the words came from, but they gushed out of him.

"I'm sorry that fear is the only way you know. I wish things could have been different for you."

Ozai paused, looking confused.

"I don't hate you, Father. You deserve to be in prison forever for the things you've done. But I don't hate you." Zuko gazed into his father's face, into those eyes that had once in the distant past looked at him with love.

"You sound like my brother," snarled Ozai. He brought the fire close to the unscarred side of Zuko's face. "But his weakness lost him a throne, as well."

Zuko steeled himself for the pain and met Akira's eyes. Zuko would make his brother see exactly what his betrayal had cost.

 _I'm sorry, Mai.  
_

Mai burst out of the secret passage into the nursery, her heart beating wildly, and yet somehow frozen. If Zuko was gone, Kazuto was all she had left. Mai never prayed at the temple, not like Zuko sometimes did, but she found herself begging, promising anything. _If only Kazuto is alive, just let him be alive, I will do anything…  
_

She crossed the playroom and threw open the door. A shadowy figure was stooped over Kazuto's bed, and she drew a knife. But then the candlelight hit the man's face, and she recognized him.

"Sokka," she half-sobbed in relief.

"Mai!" Sokka rose and grabbed Mai roughly into a hug. He let her go quickly. "The noise woke me up. I saw them enter Zuko's room, so I came here—"

"Is Kazuto alright?" Mai said, kneeling down to check. The boy was somehow still asleep, face relaxed and peaceful, black hair falling softly over his forehead. He clutched at a blanket with his small hands. For the first time that night, Mai allowed herself to feel, and she swept Kazuto up in her arms. He was so warm. Squeezing her eyes shut against her son's shoulder, she counted slowly to five.

"We need to save Zuko, if he's still alive," said Mai, straightening. Kazuto stirred in her arms, but she kept her gaze on Sokka.

"Mai, going in there alone would be suicide," said Sokka. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Suki and the Imperial Guards will be on their way. But for now, we have to get you and Kazuto to safety." He swallowed. "If Zuko is…gone, then Kazuto may be the next Firelord. And you'll be needed as regent."

"What?" said Mai wildly. "I don't want to rule! What are you saying?" How could Sokka give up on Zuko so easily?

"Better you than Ozai or Azula," said Sokka darkly. "But whatever happens, we need to go, now! Who knows how many rebels are in the palace." Mai shook her head. They couldn't just leave.

"Think of Kazuto," pleaded Sokka. "We're no use here. We should go, and get help."

Mai felt like she was cracking in two. Sokka was right, they had to save Kazuto. But fleeing felt like admitting her husband was dead. For a moment, she imagined never feeling his warmth against her at night, never seeing his self-satisfied smile, never hearing his voice in her ear…

"Okay, let's go," said Mai harshly. Best to rip off a bandage quickly.

"We'll be back," reassured Sokka. "We'll get help, and we'll come back."

"I know," said Mai.

By the time Suki arrived at General Mak's quarters, he was already awake, barking orders to several Kyoshi Warriors.

"Go to the barracks! Rouse every Imperial Guard there; tell them the palace is under attack! And send a messenger hawk to the nearest infantry unit outside the Capital; write that we need reinforcements!"

Mak turned to Suki grimly. "A small party of fifteen was let into the palace. They must have had help from the inside."

"They're in the Firelord's room," said Suki. "We need to take everyone here and save Zuko, now!"

"Agreed," said Mak. "You lead the force to recapture the Firelord. I'll coordinate palace defense from here, to prepare for Gui's army."

He gestured to a map of the city. "If you spotted them at the harbour fifteen minutes ago, the army should arrive in about an hour, assuming they're walking."

"What defences do we have in place before they reach here?" asked Suki.

"Not enough to face 3,000 soldiers," replied Mak darkly. A group of Imperial Guards rushed into the room. "Go!" said Mak to Suki. She nodded, and gestured to the soldiers.

"Follow me!" she yelled. "For the Firelord!" They echoed her call, and they set off at a jog. But deep down, Suki knew she was probably too late.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Ozai's torch was a foot away from Zuko's face, but he could feel the heat of it already. He tried to screw up his courage, but he had been burned recently and could clearly remember how it would feel.

No matter. The longer they were in here, the longer Mai and Kazuto had to escape. He closed his eyes.

But instead hearing the hiss of his own skin as it melted, he heard a sharp gasp, and the torch clattered to the floor. Zuko opened his eyes to see Ozai still standing, a look of shock on his face. From his father's chest protruded the bloody head of a spear. And behind Ozai—

Akira. Zuko's brother wrenched the spear out from Ozai's back and spun quickly, stabbing two New Ozai society members in the throat and gut in quick succession. Zuko tried to rise to help his brother, but couldn't shake the grip of the men holding him. It was all over within seconds, and Akira turned back to Ozai, panting. His forearms were spattered with blood.

"That was for my mother," said Akira, crouching over the body of his father. "That was for abandoning her." Blood flowed quickly from the hole Akira left, and Ozai merely gurgled, lips bubbling with red.

Zuko watched in mixed horror and relief as his father shuddered, gasped, and grew still. The yellow eyes that had haunted Zuko for so long grew dull, and Zuko felt an unexpected stab of grief. The ten other New Ozai Society members still stood, apparently unfazed by the violent turn of events.

"Akira," Zuko said. His brother looked at him sharply, grey-gold eyes flashing with an emotion Zuko couldn't identify. Even covered in the blood of their father, Zuko still thought Akira looked like royalty.

"Akira, tell them to let me go," commanded Zuko. He didn't know what was going on, what game his brother was playing at.

"I don't think so," said Akira shortly. "Chain him," he ordered. Metal twisted achingly around Zuko's wrists and ankles, and then the pressure lifted as the men restraining him rose to join the others. Akira stood and turned his back to Zuko to address the insurgents.

"We've wasted enough time," said Akira commandingly. "Go head off the while I finish up here. We need to be ready to join Gui." The rebels nodded and exited the room, leaving Zuko alone with Akira.

"Akira," said Zuko again, head spinning.

His brother's back stiffened, and Akira finally turned around.

"Akira, what are you doing?" Zuko said angrily. "Ozai's gone. Let me go!"

Akira knelt in front of Zuko, taller even at this level. "You asked who I would rather serve: you or our father. Well, the answer is _neither_ ," said Akira heatedly.

" _You_ want to be Firelord?" Zuko laughed bitterly. "Akira, let me tell you, it's a terrible job. And if I didn't have people I love standing beside me, I couldn't do it." He deliberately softened his gaze. "Why throw away your family for something that will make you miserable?" he asked.

"I don't want to be Firelord," answered Akira heavily. "This entire idea of monarchy is what caused the world so much pain in the first place."

"What?" said Zuko, bewildered. Without someone to rule, there would be chaos. "But you're in favour of the war!"

"I want to liberate the world from the tyranny of people like our father, from imbeciles like the Earth King!" said Akira hotly, still kneeling.

"Do you think I'm a tyrant?" said Zuko softly, staring at his brother. Akira's hawk eyes were impenetrable.

"No," Akira answered finally. "But are you giving up the throne?"

"Never," said Zuko flatly. He had to maintain peace; it was his destiny.

"Zuko, think about it!" Akira said passionately. He rose to his feet. "Why do you have the right to rule? Just because you were born to it?"

"It's not about the right to rule," argued Zuko, still tied to the ground. He strained his neck upwards."It's about who can do the most good!" He thought of how Akira had addressed the rebels, and added "Besides, you don't seem to be treating everyone equally! You're using the power of your blood, too. What's your plan, after you kill me?"

"I don't want to kill you, Zuko!" said Akira, heartfelt. He looked away. "In this time of transition, the military is helping me end the Fire Nation monarchy, and then we'll choose our own leaders. And if my name helps me bring about change, then so be it."

"You think a _military coup_ will bring about equality?" snorted Zuko. "Come on, Akira. If you don't claim the throne, General Gui will crown herself as soon as she gets here."

"It's not like that," said Akira. "Besides, you wouldn't understand." He clenched his fists. "You don't know what it's like to be at the bottom of society, your life dictated by the whims of lords and ladies and Firelords. I've lived my whole _life_ like that, and something needs to change. This way of life is brutal, and it's cruel, Zuko!"

"So help me change it!" said Zuko desperately. He swallowed. "You said that together, we could make a difference. That we could build a new world. Were you lying the whole time?"

"We _can_ create a new world, Zuko! That's what I'm saying," said Akira. He crouched again, placing his hands on Zuko's shoulders. "Join me," he said urgently. "Think of what it would mean for the Firelord to renounce his title, to become one of the people! You could participate in the global revolution as an equal." He smiled. "We could fight beside each other, instead of against each other."

For a moment, Zuko imagined it. Akira was voicing his own doubts and fears about being Firelord. And his brother was right: Zuko didn't know what it was like to be truly poor. He had wandered in the Earth Kingdom for a time, but that was nothing compared to the life others lived. Maybe the world really did need a dramatic change.

Yells broke out from the hall. The Imperial Guard must have arrived. The sound of metal clashing against metal and screams of pain brought Zuko back to when he fought in Ba Sing Se, of the horror he and Azula had inflicted. Akira would restart the war Zuko had tried so hard to end. Even if his intentions were noble, the world would burn for Akira's dream.

"It's not going to work, Akira," Zuko said sadly. "Gui will claim power for herself, and you'll find yourself back where you started. But with more people dead. Maybe with time, things could change-"

"So you're against me," said Akira. His hands tightened on Zuko's shoulders.

"In this? Yes," replied Zuko.

Akira closed his eyes slowly, and then opened them again. He wiped a trickle of blood from Zuko's lip, his thumb oddly gentle. "Then farewell, brother," Akira said somberly. He stood and picked up his spear, still scarlet with Ozai's blood. Akira twirled it once before grasping it overhand, spearhead pointed down at Zuko's heart. Zuko strained against his chains to no avail. Even if he lit two fire daggers, he couldn't melt the metal in time.

The spear struck downwards, but was hit off course by a column of blue. Blinded slightly by the bright light, Zuko saw a dark shape swing gracefully down from the open window to his right. The figure landed in a crouch, catlike, and then stood, throwing back her hood.

"Step away from the Firelord," ordered Azula, two fingers pointed directly at Akira.

"Do it, Akira!" yelled Zuko. "She'll kill you!"

His brother looked cornered, hawk eyes darting left and right, and he pulled a knife from the back of his belt. Akira rushed towards Zuko, perhaps hoping to take him prisoner, but Azula was faster. Deft as ever, she moved her arms in a circle, electricity sparking around her. Her eyes flashed. Lightning struck. And Akira fell to the floor at Zuko's feet, body blackened by Azula's strike. His eyes were still open, but Zuko knew his brother was gone. He knelt in shock, the bodies of his brother and his father at his feet. It couldn't be true. It was impossible.

Still staring blankly ahead, Zuko felt a pair of gentle hands loosening the chains binding his hands and feet. Azula's face appeared before him, her face strangely blurry.

"Zuko," she said. "Zuko, you have to focus. An army is still on the way."

"I—" Zuko shook his head. He felt like he should be crying, but he couldn't. He just felt numb.

Azula hauled him to his feet. "He killed our father, and he was going to kill you," she said earnestly.

She glanced down at Ozai's body, expression unreadable. "This is what happens when you don't make people fear you," his sister said quietly.

Leave it to Azula to try to teach him a lesson now. But she had saved his life. Zuko nodded, trying to clear his head.

"Thank you," he said to Azula. He met her eyes, which were shaded with something quite unlike Azula. Was it fear?

"I thought I wouldn't make it on time," said Azula. Zuko noticed her hair was tied behind her back, just like in his dream after the Agni Kai.

"Thank you for saving me," he said to her again, more warmly. Tentatively, he reached out and drew her into a hug. She stood there stiffly before wrapping her arms around him awkwardly.

"Stop being so emotional, Zuzu," said Azula snidely. "We aren't safe yet."

"Right," said Zuko. But he didn't let go of the one member of his family who hadn't tried to kill him. It felt good to hold someone who was still breathing.

The shouts outside intensified, and the wooden-paneled door sprang open. Suki tumbled into the room, her makeup dotted with blood and dust. Zuko and Azula split apart.

"Zuko!" Suki cried in relief. "I can't believe you're alive!" Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Azula.

"What is she doing here?" Suki demanded.

"She's the reason I'm alive," said Zuko. As if resurfacing from a strange dream, he remembered his family. "Where's Mai and Kazuto?" he asked anxiously. "Do you have them?"

"No," said Suki. "But last time I saw her, Mai was on her way to get Kaz. I think they're okay." She scanned the room. "Where's Sokka?"

"He's not here," said Zuko. "He must have escaped." Suki sagged in relief.

More Kyoshi Warriors and Imperial Guards ran into the room. One gasped in shock as she saw the bodies on the floor.

"Akira and Ozai are both dead. Azula is with us," announced Zuko.

"Mak is preparing for the defense of the palace," said Suki. Zuko nodded, still processing recent events. Akira was dead. But he couldn't think about that now.

The sky visible from the open window shifted from grey to a pale gold as the sun rose.

"Dawn," said Azula, smiling. She inhaled deeply. "We'll destroy them."

Zuko crossed the chamber to his bedside and lifted up his crown. Aware that everyone in the room was watching, he settled the Firelord's golden flame into his hair. It was morning. He still had to find his wife and son.

"Let's go," Zuko said quietly.

* * *

 _Hello friends! Thank you for reading this far...we are sadly nearing the end. As always, I appreciate your reviews!_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Azula glanced sidelong at Zuko. He seemed moderately better now, more human. They stood together on top of the outer wall surrounding the palace, the sun still half-risen. Zuko looked battered but determined, his crown glinting in the early sunlight. But the look on his face after she killed Akira…it had terrified her. He hadn't been angry, she could have handled that. Instead, he had looked completely emotionless, blank. Empty. For a second, she worried that seeing the deaths of his father and brother had broken Zuko completely. He did have a soft heart.

"How long until the army reaches us?" asked Zuko.

"Twenty minutes, my Lord," replied General Mak. Azula nodded in agreement. She had only reached the palace so quickly after stealing a rooster-horse and galloping for Zuko's life.

Around two hundred Imperial Guards and Kyoshi Warriors were stationed along the wall, the full palace complement. According to Mak, the nearest army unit was several hours outside the capital. If they could just hold out…

"Any update on Mai and my son?" asked Zuko, pacing back and forth, eyes fixed on the approaching line of troops.

"None," said Suki. "But we only just sent out the messenger hawks to nearby families. It will take some time."

Or Mai and Zuko's little pretend-son were dead in a ditch somewhere. Azula felt someone should voice the possibility, but she wouldn't be the one to do it. Not when Zuko's trust in her was so tenuous. She found it somewhat amusing that Zuko himself seemed to have forgotten that Kazuto was his younger brother, not his son. But again, that was Zuko for you.

"Our main target should be General Gui and her husband," said Azula aloud. "Common soldiers are like cattle. Once their masters are destroyed, the army will crumble before us."

The Kyoshi Warrior frowned at Azula's words, but didn't correct her.

"I don't know," said Zuko slowly. "Akira spoke of a revolution against the monarchy itself. It's possible that all of Gui's soldiers personally believe in overthrowing me."

"If we have to kill them all, then we will," shrugged Azula.

Zuko stared at her in disbelief.

"Of course, I don't want to kill them all," clarified Azula. "I'm just prepared for the possibility." She sighed. "Honestly, Zuko, I'm not a monster. I don't _enjoy_ ending lives." Once she had, maybe, but that seemed to have fallen by the wayside. _Zuko is not your enemy._

"I believe you," said Zuko seriously. Azula was a little taken aback by his sincerity.

"I don't want to end lives either," said Zuko, addressing the larger group around him. "So let's try to take out the leaders, like Azula said, and hope the soldiers surrender."

"My Lord!" a Guard with a spyglass yelled. "Something is happening in the city!"

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"My Lord, it seems…citizens are coming out of their homes in crowds! They're just gathering in the streets!"

"At this hour?" asked Azula sceptically. Maybe the Guard needed his eyes checked. But then she could hear the faint roar of the crowd assembling between the soldiers and the palace. They seemed to be chanting something.

"They're all going to be killed!" said Zuko desperately. He leaned forward over the wall, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. "We have to go down there and save them," he ordered.

"Zuko, here we're protected—" started the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Those are my people down there," retorted Zuko. "I won't let them be slaughtered."

The chanting grew louder and louder, until Azula could hear what they were saying.

"Zuko, they're…shouting your name," she said, disbelievingly.

Her brother had already started down the stairs to exit the palace complex. "What?" he asked. Then his eyes widened as he heard it too.

"Zu-ko, Zu-ko, Zu-ko!"

"My Lord!" cried the Guard again. "Lady Mai and Ambassador Sokka appear to be at the forefront of the crowd!"

Zuko sprang back up the stairs and grabbed the spyglass away from the Guard.

"It's them!" he cried joyfully. Apparently in too much haste to take the long way down, Zuko climbed to the top of the wall.

"You coming, Azula?" her brother asked, holding out his hand. Still in shock that the people would come out in Zuko's support, Azula climbed numbly up beside him. The Kyoshi Warrior was yelling at the soldiers, but Azula couldn't really hear them.

"It will be nice to fight together," said Zuko.

"Yes," agreed Azula quietly. Zuko smiled.

Together, they lit blasts of fire under their hands and feet, and jumped off the ramparts, controlling and extending their fall to land on a roof several hundred meters away from the wall. Blue and orange fire blazed under them, and the wind forced water from Azula's eyes. Zuko landed heavily on the tiled roof and then blasted off again as soon as Azula touched down beside him. Within a few minutes, they soared over the crowd, which cheered loudly at the sight of the Firelord and his sister. Azula hadn't realized how much she had missed the adoration of the masses.

Mai and Sokka looked up as the siblings landed in front of the crowd. As soon as he hit the ground, Zuko ran wordlessly into Mai's arms, leaving Azula standing awkwardly next to Sokka.

"Dramatic entrance," he said to her, tapping a machete against his leg uncomfortably. "I suppose this means you're fighting with us?"

"Naturally," answered Azula. "Zuko is not my enemy," she informed the Water Tribe boy.

"Right, of course," muttered Sokka. "Why would I ever think you two were at odds?" He turned to Zuko. "Heads up, man."

Zuko parted from Mai, and they both came to stand at the forefront of the group. Only a few hundred meters away, Gui stood on a tank in the middle of her army. Azula saw her lift her hand, and the sky darkened with arrows.

Automatically, Zuko and Azula summoned an immense wall of flame, blue and orange fire rising to form a barrier between the citizens who had come out to support Zuko and the flying arrows. Even with the added power of the morning sunlight, it was difficult to sustain, and Azula gritted her teeth, letting her anger at Gui fuel her fire. Beside her, Zuko planted his feet firmly, his face focused but serene. The arrows hit, shafts burning, but the metal arrowheads merely melted slightly, dulling their points but sending droplets of hot iron across the crowd. Those who weren't sheltered screamed in pain.

"Let's not do that again!" shouted Zuko. They released the curtain of fire.

Azula ran forward. If she could take out Gui quickly, maybe this all could be over.

Mai sprinted towards the oncoming army, slightly behind Zuko and Azula. She couldn't believe Azula was actually joining them, but beggars couldn't be choosers. After she and Sokka had escaped the palace, they had fled to Minister Ilana's house, who had somehow helped them rally members of her household in support of Zuko. And then everything had just…snowballed.

Zuko was alive, and Kazuto was safe. That was all that mattered.

The enemy was within throwing distance now, and Mai shot one soldier full of knives. He fell. As she dodged the spear thrust of another soldier, Mai realized perversely that she had missed combat. For the past few months, it seemed she was always on the edge of fighting, but always pulling back. It was good finally let loose. She slammed the blunt handle of her knife against another soldier's skull, knocking him out. They were Fire Nation, after all. She might as well try to injure rather than kill.

Sokka swung his machete beside her, kneecapping another soldier who fell, screaming. Ahead of them, Zuko and Azula plowed through the crowd, sending benders and nonbenders alike flying aside. They were almost at Gui's tank.

"Mai, watch out!" Mai ducked just in time as a firebender sent a blast towards her head. Sokka hit the woman in the stomach with the blunt, almost mace-like edge of his machete, and she doubled over, breathless. Mai kneed her in the head, and she fell. Sokka dragged her backwards as more soldiers advanced.

"There are too many!" he yelled. It was true. Aside from Zuko and Azula, who were still slicing through the army ranks, the few people fighting had fallen back to the still-protesting crowd. The Imperial Guards hadn't had time to reach the battle.

Spears pointed forward, the soldiers advanced on the capital citizens, who still unbelievably did not turn away, but instead shouted at the soldiers.

"We're Fire Nation!" yelled one woman.

"You've betrayed your people!" screamed another man. The infantry lined slowed. "Halt!" Mai heard a man shout from behind the army lines. "By the Sages, company halt!" Mai's back was pressed the protestors, a spear mere feet from her heart. She held her breath.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Zuko had only fought beside Azula once before, against Aang and Katara in Ba Sing Se. Then, they had each focused on a single opponent. But now they fought back-to-back, battling the masses of soldiers around them as a team. Azula whirled, completely in her element, sending targeted blasts of blue fire from her hands and feet faster than Zuko could see. He had forgotten just how strong his sister was.

A soldier rushed at Zuko, sword held high, but fell as Zuko lashed out with a whip of fire. His shield clattered to the stone paved streets. Behind the next line of infantry, Zuko saw a group of archers, bows nocked.

"Archers!" Zuko cried. He swept up the metal shield at his feet just as the arrows loosed, crouching down and sheltering Azula with his body. She yelled in surprise, but quickly understood. The arrows clattered against the shield and around Zuko, but none of them hit. Taking advantage of the two siblings' temporary ceasefire, soldiers pressed in close around them.

"Stay down!" ordered Azula. She rose, braid swinging, and stretched out her hands at shoulder level. Eyes fierce with concentration, Azula blasted blue fire from her palms and twirled, creating a protective circle of flame around herself and Zuko. Overwhelmed by her power, the surrounding men and women were pushed back several feet, and Azula's face glowed with blue reflected light. She smiled as her opponents fell. Zuko glanced up, and thought she looked like a goddess of fire, beautiful and terrible: a Dragon Queen from the old stories. Zuko's sister extinguished her flames and turned to look down at him, still grinning openly. She reached out her hand to help Zuko up. He took it.

"We have to get to Gui!" Zuko said.

"So obvious, Zuko!" said Azula. But she patted him on the shoulder as she ran past him. Soldiers attacked from either side, and Zuko covered Azula as she ran, summoning his whips of fire again and creating a corridor of orange fire that they sprinted through together. The tank on which Gui stood grew closer and closer.

"I've got the tank!" said Zuko. While Azula launched herself on top of the vehicle, soaring over the heads of several astonished soldiers, Zuko sent a sustained burst of fire down the barrel of the tank's main firethrower. He heard screams, and winced. To be baked inside a metal room was a horrible fate. Zuko clambered up the side of the tank, his muscles and injuries aching; even though he had only been fighting for a few minutes, he was already tired. But he had helplessly watched enough people die today. It felt good to be taking action.

Just a few feet above him, Azula battled Gui, the two women exchanging heavy blows. But Azula could handle herself. With a heave, Zuko cleared the tank, and wrenched open the top cover. Black smoke billowed out, and he reeled back, coughing. An ash-blackened arm clawed desperately at the tank's exit, and, without thinking about it, Zuko grabbed at the enemy soldier inside, pulling him out to safety. They both fell backwards, and Zuko slammed his head against the metal. Stars burst before his eyes. Retching, the tank soldier rolled off Zuko and slipped to the ground. Zuko crawled to the tank opening and glanced down, but saw only charred bodies. He turned away, stomach roiling and head spinning.

On the other side of the vehicle, Azula pressed Gui towards Zuko, forcing the General to take halting steps back. But even though Azula attacked ruthlessly, she didn't seem to be going for the kill. Maybe she really had changed.

Exhausted, Zuko tackled Gui from behind, wrapping his forearm around her neck in a choke hold. Frankly, he wasn't sure if he could firebend any more today, and hoped it would be over soon. Gui struggled, fingers clawing at Zuko's arm, but Azula quickly came to Zuko's aid. Snapping out with her foot sharply, Azula broke one of Gui's knees, and the General crumpled. Zuko stumbled too, his hold loosening as all of Gui's weight suddenly fell on him. They both hit the metal with a clang, and Azula pinioned Gui's arms behind her back.

"No!" shrieked Gui, writhing wildly in Azula's arms. A soldier attempted to climb to the top of the tank, but Azula kicked him in the teeth. He fell. Zuko stumbled to his feet and wrenched Gui's head up by her hair, forcing the General to look at him.

"Tell me one thing," said Zuko to Gui, out of breath. She glared at him in hatred. "Did you truly believe in Akira's revolution? Or were you going to crown yourself Firelord instead?"

"Either Akira or I would make a better Firelord than you," she spat. "You've made the Fire Nation weak!"

Even though he had expected her answer, Zuko felt disappointed. "You didn't deserve Akira's support," he told Gui harshly. "At least he believed in something." And he had died for it.

"Zuko, look!" said Azula, still holding Gui down. The army had stopped its advance, and stood in front of the crowd, apparently unwilling to run through innocent people.

Concentrating hard, Zuko closed his eyes, thinking of the Sun Warriors and their dragons. The morning sunlight heated his back, and he breathed deeply. Fire was life.

He swirled his arms in a circle, summoning a spinning column of multicolored fire. When he opened his eyes, he saw blue and green flames chasing orange and red. Azula and Gui both stared at it in shock, the reflected colors dancing across Azula's face.

He couldn't hold it for long, but when he let the fire dissipate, the eyes of the protestors and the army were on him. Zuko could even pick out Mai and Sokka near the standoff.

"It's over!" Zuko yelled as loudly has he could. "We have General Gui. Lay down your weapons, and no one will be harmed!" The soldiers nearest him looked uncertain.

Zuko jumped down from the tank, holding his hands aloft. Gently, he moved his hand to cover the point of a nearby soldier's spear, and moved it so the spearhead faced the ground. The soldier let him, looking confused.

"We're all Fire Nation," Zuko said to him. He moved slowly through the crowd, reaching out and lowering the knives and swords, moderately surprised that no one took the opportunity to run him through. The morning was utterly silent, and Azula jumped down behind him, dragging General Gui in his wake. Soon, more and more soldiers lowered their weapons without Zuko's aid, until the quiet was broken by the sound of thousands of weapons clattering noisily to the cobbled street.

Once he reached the crowd of protestors who had risked their lives to support him, Zuko stopped. "Thank you for your loyalty," he said. "I'll try to earn it." For the first time, Zuko looked into the open faces of Fire Nation citizens who didn't want him dead. The tears he had been suppressing for hours threatened to well up, but he pushed them back. Not now.

"Go home to your families!" said Zuko to the soldiers and to the protestors. "Today, you all chose peace." Uncertainly, the line of soldiers melted away, retreating back to the harbour. Zuko would have to send General Mak to help them disband and return home. But for now, the street was emptying, the crisis averted.

"Well, Zuzu," said Azula. "Who would have thought that your _popularity_ would be the thing that saved you." She looked genuinely shocked.

"He deserves it," said Mai fiercely, coming up behind Zuko. She looked tired, but unharmed. Beautiful.

"It turns out Fire Nation people aren't evil, after all!" joked Sokka.

"Of course we're not," said Zuko. He looked at the crowds melting away. All of them were his people, no matter who they had stood with today. He felt…proud.

"Thank you all for standing with me," he said to Mai, Sokka, and Azula.

"Zuko," said Sokka. "That's what friends do. We're here until the end." He clasped Zuko's arm in the Water Tribe style, and Zuko smiled.

* * *

 _Hello all! Alas, there is only one more chapter in_ Heirs of Ozai... _It's been really fun reading your reviews and reactions to my characters. Even after_ Heirs _ends, stay tuned for another fanfic that I've already starting writing. It's a spinoff sequel to_ Heirs _focusing on one of my favorite characters._

 _See you soon!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 _It's quite emotional for me to post the final chapter to my very first fanfiction. This story has been in my head for years, and I'm glad to finally write it down. Thank you for all your support and reviews!_

* * *

Azula looked at the white robes the servants had left on her bed, knowing she wouldn't put them on. In just an hour, Zuko would be publicly mourning Akira's death, but she had to be gone by then. For everyone's sake.

Someone knocked on her door. "Come in," said Azula, still staring at the white gown. She hoped it wasn't Zuko; she wanted to slip away without a fight or a goodbye.

But of course it was him. He stepped inside, already dressed in white with gold trim. "You're not ready," Zuko said, standing a few paces back.

"I will be," Azula lied, smiling at her brother.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed a small packed bag on her bed. "You're leaving," he said in surprise. He looked hurt. "Why are you leaving?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"You know I can't stay, Zuzu, even if I wanted to," replied Azula harshly. "The Earth King would probably declare war if I was allowed to live here."

"Do you want to stay?" asked Zuko, his voice low. "Because if you do, then damn the rest! I don't care what they say or what they do." His face was fierce.

"You don't want me here, Zuko," said Azula bitterly. "How could you trust me, after everything I've done?" Her hold on reality was better now, but at any moment she could turn against him.

"Azula, you're my sister," said Zuko, stopping right in front of her. "We're family, and family should stick together." He took a deep breath. "I want you to stay. So stay."

The words cut into Azula. Why did he always make everything so difficult? "I've only stuck around because I wanted to teach you to rule by fear, to be like me," she spat. "But my work here is done, so I should go."

"Rule by fear?" repeated Zuko. "Was fear why you came back to save me?"

For once, Azula couldn't find anything to say.

"Was fear why all those people in the street defended me?" asked Zuko passionately. "Do you think I'm asking you to stay with me because I fear you?"

"No," whispered Azula. Everything was crashing around her, and she swayed slightly. Zuko steadied her, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Ozai lied when he told you that fear was the only way," Zuko said emphatically. "It's not."

"So what alternative do you propose?" mocked Azula, struggling to regain control. "Love?"

"Yes," said Zuko simply. His golden eyes were wide and earnest, his face open. It took Azula's breath away. How could he live like that, not knowing what people would do? Not being in control? But at the same time, something rang true about it. It was the same thing Zuko had been telling her ever since they had found their mother.

The world started reassembling itself in her mind. If people acted out of love, not just fear or self-interest, more things began to make sense. Why the Avatar hadn't killed Zuko, or Ozai. Why Mai had turned against Azula to save Zuko. Why Zuko had spared Ozai's life.

Why Zuko had forgiven her, again and again.

"I—I don't—" Azula's throat closed. She shook her head. In this new world, her life suddenly seemed empty.

"I know it's a lot to take in," said Zuko gently, his hands still bracing her. He half-smiled. "I've had four years to process it. Longer, actually," he mused. "Iroh was telling me stuff like this the whole time I was banished. Thank the Sages for him."

"You sound like you're grateful you were banished," said Azula weakly.

"I am," said Zuko. "If Father hadn't rejected me, I never would have learned the things I know now." His serenity baffled Azula.

"So. Will you stay?" asked Zuko again. "Join my family, Azula. Mai will come around. And you can get to know Kazuto." He took her hands earnestly. "You're the smartest person I know. Eventually, if you want, I could use your advice."

And just like that, he laid out everything she had never known she wanted. She imagined staying at the palace, celebrating festivals with Zuko and his family. Maybe winning back Mai's friendship. Helping him rule. Keeping them all safe. The future glowed with cozy firelight.

But even as she pictured it, the vision melted away. No matter what Zuko said, the Earth Kingdom would never accept her there. Staying would be selfish.

Love wasn't acting in self-interest. Love meant doing things for others. And Azula knew what she had to do.

"Thank you, Zuko," she said. Her face was wet, but she didn't wipe her tears away. "But I can't stay. If I stay here, I'll never be able to move on from who I was when I lived here last."

Zuko clutched her hands. "Are you sure?" he said roughly. "Azula, think of what you're giving up."

"I know," said Azula, looking up at his face. "Believe me, I know." She knew better than he ever would.

"Where will you go?" said Zuko, pained.

"To the colonies," said Azula. She realized this plan had been forming in the back of her mind for some time. "It's chaotic there. Everything's changing, and no one will notice me." She grinned through her tears. "As long as you don't give away the colonies to the Earth Kingdom, I should be safe."

"I won't," vowed Zuko. A silence fell as they stood there. Azula couldn't quite bring herself to step away.

"Promise me you'll come back," said Zuko. Tears welled in his eyes as well. "Promise me this isn't the end."

"Oh Zuzu," said Azula. "It's not that easy to get rid of me." He laughed, and pulled her into his arms.

"Stay safe out there," he said. Azula looked over Zuko's shoulder, trying to prevent herself from breaking down completely. It was ironic that on the same day she realized how the world worked, she had to leave everything she loved behind. She hugged her brother tightly, aware that it might be for the last time.

"You too," said Azula. "Life in the palace is more dangerous than life outside."

They pulled apart, and Zuko leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "We'll see each other again," he said firmly.

Someone knocked sharply. "Firelord, the funeral is about to start!" said Suki from behind the wooden door.

"That's my cue," said Azula. She tore herself away and grabbed her small bag, heading for the window.

"You're leaving out the window?" snorted Zuko incredulously. "Why do you have to be so dramatic?"

"How do you think I snuck into your bedroom a few weeks ago?" asked Azula, hoisting herself up to the ledge. "I've been living in my own room for months!"

And with that, she left, Zuko's laugh of surprise ringing in her ears.

Zuko stared out the window where his sister had disappeared, leaving his life just as abruptly as she had re-entered it. He supposed it was foolish, but when Azula had saved him from Akira and fought beside him, he had assumed she was there to stay. Or at least he hoped she would.

There was another knock on the door, and Mai entered, holding Kazuto. "Zuko, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "We need to head out."

He wiped the remaining tears from his face. "Azula's gone," he said thickly.

"Oh," said Mai. She frowned slightly, but then moved to hold Zuko's hand. "I'm sorry," she said honestly. "I know you wanted her to stay."

"Daddy, where's Akira?" interrupted Kazuto. He had been asking for days, but Zuko hadn't had the heart to tell him.

"He's dead," said Zuko gently. "Do you know what that means?"

Kazuto's face fell. "Dead like Mama?" he asked quietly.

Zuko's throat closed. He couldn't answer.

"Yes, honey," said Mai. She kissed his forehead, eyes closed.

"He died bravely," added Zuko. He cleared his throat. "Akira saved my life. And he stood up for what he believed in." It was all true. If only Akira had been less impatient, they could have had more time…

"Okay," said Kazuto sadly. "I'll miss him." His bottom lip quivered.

"Me too, Kaz. Me too," said Zuko. He gathered his family close. "But we still have each other. And that's all I need."

"Zuko!" Suki and Sokka entered the room, both dressed in white.

"The funeral pyre is ready," said Suki. While Ozai had been buried quietly days before, Zuko had insisted on giving Prince Akira a full state funeral.

"We're coming," said Mai. She took Zuko's hand again, her hand smooth and warm over his.

"Wait!" said Sokka. He put his hand on Suki's back and ushered her over to Zuko, Mai, and Kazuto. "We need a Team Firelord hug." For the first time, no one resisted the hug. Over the past two months, they really had become a team.

They headed out together onto the front steps of the palace, white banners hanging across the palace and down the stairs. On a dais halfway down lay Akira's body, wrapped in white, on a pile of wood. Zuko supposed Akira would have hated being buried as a noble, but it was the only way Zuko knew to honor him.

Someone beat a slow drumbeat, and Zuko slowly descended the stairs, the eyes of hundreds of thousands of people upon him. His friends and family stayed behind, watching.

"Today, we mourn Prince Akira!" cried a Fire Sage behind Zuko. "He died with honor, fighting the New Ozai Society. He loathed injustice, and dreamed of a better world!" Zuko had told the Sage what to say, knowing it was a bit untraditional. Even though Akira had tried to kill him, Zuko couldn't hate his brother. In many ways, Akira had been right about how the world was run.

Zuko summoned a flame as he approached Akira's pyre. He wasn't giving up the throne, but he did have the power to change things for the lower classes. He only wished Akira was there to see it.

"Prince Akira, may your spirit find peace with the ancient sages!" said the Fire Sage.

"See you in the spirit realm," said Zuko quietly. He lit the pyre, and Akira's body went up in flames. Zuko bowed deeply, as did the crowd in front of him. Bits of ash and smoke danced above the fire, soaring into the sky, and Zuko watched them go.

"Long live Firelord Zuko!" yelled the Sage. Zuko turned, and saw a new banner unfurl at the top of the stairs. It was his tapestry, the one that would join the tapestries of his ancestors in the palace hall. The background was bright with multicolored fire, against which stood the symbols of all four elements: water, earth, fire, and air. In one hand, he held an olive branch, and in the other, Zuko held five small flames, one for each of his Agni Kai. The crowd let out a cheer.  
Even from this distance, Zuko could see Mai and Kazuto, Sokka and Suki. His new family. Kazuto leaned forward, waving at Zuko, and Zuko smiled and lifted a hand.

"Kazuto!" he yelled. He climbed the stairs to join them.

 **THE END**

 _ **Azula will return in a sequel to**_ **Heirs of Ozai.**


End file.
